Visions cauchemardesques
by Laetitia-chan
Summary: Six mois se sont écoulés depuis la défaite de Pitch. Alors pourquoi Jack le voit dès qu'il ferme les yeux? Quand North s'aperçoit qu'il n'a pas vu l'esprit de l'Hiver depuis quelques semaines, il convoque les autres Gardiens. Mais n'est-il pas déjà trop tard?
1. Chapitre 01

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **et vlan, et une deuxième fanfiction juste avant la rentrée. Que les vacances sont inspirantes. xD**

 **j'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire autant que ça me plaît de l'écrire!**

 **ps: pour cause de rentrée et de correction (de ma correctrice préférée Yukomin), je ne m'impose pas de rythme de publication!**

 **Les** **personnages et l'univers de Les 5 légendes ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'en retire aucun bénéfice. À part ma satisfaction personnelle!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 01**

Six mois.

Cela faisait six mois qu'il avait battu Pitch avec l'aide des Gardiens et pourtant Jack n'était pas rassuré en survolant le vaste océan qui se dévoilait sous ses pieds. L'étendue d'eau où il se reflétait semblait agitée, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il était tellement fatigué, qu'il ne faisait d'ailleurs plus trop attention à ce qui l'entourait. Depuis deux mois, Jack ne dormait plus. Où plutôt, il s'y refusé. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il n'était pas revenu chez les Gardiens, pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas de son état.

Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il devait fermer les yeux, il devait voir Pitch ?

Rien qu'à cette pensée, Jack frissonnait. L'esprit de l'Hiver frissonnait, Jack esquissa une grimace en y pensant. Il n'était plus très loin de Burgess, et il voulait y retourner pour se reposer. Son ami, le Vent, l'aida à accélérer l'allure, surtout en l'ayant vu aussi épuisé. Ils sont en train de voler tous les deux quand, sans prévenir, Jack sent ses yeux se fermer, à cause de la fatigue. Vent à juste le temps de le rattraper en le voyant chuter dangereusement. Obscurité et rien aux alentours, puis un hurlement à glacer le sang. Jack se réveille en sursaut et se reprend instantanément en voyant qu'il va percuter la surface de l'océan. Haletant, Jack reste suspendu dans les airs, les yeux écarquillés, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Vent souffle à ses oreilles, inquiet.

\- Je dois me dépêcher de rentrer à Burgess, dit Jack en soupirant.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Vent souffle une grosse bourrasque, ce qui entraîne Jack encore plus vite. En à peine un quart d'heure, le jeune esprit arrive à sa destination. Vent le dépose à l'endroit même de sa renaissance : le lac gelé. Il n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi blanc et glacé. En posant les pieds dessus, Jack laisse un lourd soupir lui échapper en se souvenant de ses trois cents ans de solitude. Personne avec qui parler et encore moins s'amuser. Pour lui qui est le Gardien de l'Amusement, ça avait été particulièrement douloureux. Jamais il n'en avait parlé aux Gardiens, de peur de les attrister. En le voyant avec un visage si triste, Vent vient lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec tendresse, voulant lui faire oublier ses mauvaises pensées. Jack le remercie pour ce geste, car seul son ami le Vent avait réussi à le soutenir pendant ces trois derniers siècles. Et à le protéger également. Les Gardiens en ont d'ailleurs été surpris car Vent faisait en général cavalier seul. Indépendant et solitaire, il reste, pour la plupart du temps, seul.

\- Comme moi, murmure Jack en grimaçant.

Un bourdonnement soudain vient lui faire plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles. La fatigue commençait à se faire vraiment pesante pour Jack et elle l'affaiblissait. Il le savait pertinemment. Pris d'un vertige, Jack vacille pour finir à genoux sur le lac gelé alors que son bâton lui échappe des mains et glisse un peu plus loin. À ce moment-là, tout dérape. Une ombre noire, tapie dans l'obscurité, se précipite sur l'arme du jeune esprit. Se redressant maladroitement, Jack écarquille les yeux en apercevant un regard haineux se poser sur lui. Grand, mince, avec des yeux dorés, Pitch Black, le croquemitaine se tenait debout en face de lui. Mais il n'y avait pas que lui, ses cauchemars étaient de la partie aussi. Sous forme équine, celle qu'il préférait par-dessus tout. Esquissant un sourire, Pitch fixe Jack avec une certaine intensité. Un peu plus et il sauterait de joie, mais il s'en gardait bien. Seules ses lèvres marquaient la victoire en s'étirant un peu plus, surtout quand Jack s'élança vers lui pour récupérer son bâton à ses pieds. Pitch n'avait pas à se fatiguer, il le savait très bien, et leva une main. Une lame faite de sable noir, son sable des cauchemars, frappa Jack en pleine poitrine. Le jeune esprit fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres avant de finir sa course au milieu du lac, sonné. Le souffle coupé, Jack tente de se relever malgré tout, quand Pitch fait un signe à l'un de ses cauchemars. Ce dernier vient près de l'esprit de l'Hiver et le cloue au sol en plaçant l'une de ses pattes sur lui, l'empêchant de bouger. Incapable de faire le moindre geste, Jack voit Pitch ramasser son bâton. Mais au lieu de le regarder, le croquemitaine se tourne vers la Lune qui brille faiblement.

\- Manny, dit calmement Pitch en passant ses doigts sur le bâton de Jack, qui est son catalyseur. Tu vas perdre un de tes précieux Gardiens ce soir. Et tu ne peux rien faire à part regarder.

Tentant de se débattre, Jack sent que Vent essaye de lui venir en aide, en vain. Pitch finit de regarder la Lune pour se tourner vers son prisonnier. Le maître de la peur s'approche alors de Jack avec un regard mauvais.

\- Alors, ce n'est pas la grand forme, on dirait, sourit Pitch en voyant le visage de Jack encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Comme si ma santé t'intéressait, répond Jack froidement.

\- Mais bien sûr que si, lui dit Pitch. Après tout, tu vas m'être très utile, mais avant ça.

Concentrant son pouvoir, Pitch fixe Jack avec un sourire maléfique. Puis, sans signe avant coureur, il brise en deux le bâton de l'esprit de l'Hiver. En sentant son catalyseur de pouvoir être détruit, Jack se cabre en hurlant. La douleur est insoutenable. Pitch savait ce qu'il se passerait et avant que Jack ne perde conscience, il instille son sable de cauchemar entre les deux morceaux du bâton brisé. Dès que le jeune esprit n'est plus conscient, Pitch jette les restes du bâton avant de soulever son prisonnier. Observant la Lune avec un sourire narquois, Pitch disparaît dans les ténèbres en laissant une dernière parole.

\- Cette fois, j'ai gagné, murmure-t-il.

Pour une fois que Sab a senti Jack, il n'allait pas lui laisser faire faux bond. Il se dirigeait, d'ailleurs, là où devait se trouver l'esprit de l'Hiver. Ça fait des semaines que le Gardien ne l'a pas vu et la présence du plus jeune d'entre eux lui manque. En arrivant, avec son petit avion fait de sable des rêves, au-dessus de Burgess, Sab fronce les sourcils.

Pourquoi Jack est-il allé là ?

Bonne question.

Le marchand de sable se dirige alors au lac gelé de Burgess. Il n'a pas oublié que le lieu de renaissance d'un esprit reste lié à ce dernier. Même si Jack n'était pas très à l'aise en y étant si proche, il s'y rendait parfois. Au niveau du lac, Sab fait disparaître son avion avant de se laisser porter par son nuage. Soudain, une bourrasque de vent suffisamment forte lui fouette le visage. Le petit bonhomme sent un malaise l'envahir.

Pourquoi le vent s'agite-t-il ?

Inspectant la surface du lac gelé, Sab cherche Jack avec inquiétude. Cela fait un moment qu'il n'a pas senti l'esprit de l'Hiver dormir. Ses rêves ne lui parviennent plus et c'est aussi en grand partie pour cela qu'il a décidé de le chercher. Sab réfléchit intensément à l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Jack avant d'écarquiller les yeux de terreur. Descendant de son nuage, il voit ce qui a attiré son regard. Il s'approche de l'objet en question en vitesse et hoquette de surprise quand il s'aperçoit de ce dont il s'agit. Le catalyseur de Jack. Le bâton qui est recouvert de givre, et qui lui sert à contrôler ses pouvoirs, a été cassé, brisé en deux. Sab jette un regard anxieux autour de lui. Jack ne se serait jamais séparé de son catalyseur et l'aurait encore moins cassé. Sab prit soudain peur. Quelque chose était arrivé au jeune esprit et il ne savait pas quoi. Serrant les restes du bâton dans ses mains, le marchand de sables refait apparaître son avion de sable et se dirige à toute vitesse vers le Pôle.

\- Phil, dis aux elfes d'arrêter d'aller dans le garage, suggère North agacé. Ils ont encore mis plein de gâteaux aux épices sur mon traîneau.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le yéti laisse un soupir lui échapper, ce qui en dit long sur ce qu'il ressent. Noël approche à grand pas et l'atelier de North est en pleine effervescence. De ce fait, les elfes courent partout. Cherchant à aider, ils traînent dans les pattes des yétis. Essayant de travailler, ces derniers ne peuvent que constater que les elfes sèment la pagaille partout. Jouant avec les guirlandes et s'enroulant dedans, ou se goinfrant de gâteaux. Les piles de jouets se pressent dans l'une des grandes salles prévues à cet effet tandis que North peint un bateau en rouge vif, quand un bruit sourd se fait entendre. Lâchant son pinceau en voyant la pierre du socle des Gardiens s'illuminer, North s'approche. Fixant la pierre, le Père Noël ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe avant de scruter l'intérieur. Jurant en russe en apercevant l'ombre de Pitch, North fronce les sourcils.

\- Le croquemitaine, grogne North avec amertume. Mais ça ne fait même pas…

S'interrompant en distinguant l'ombre du maître des cauchemars disparaître pour laisser celle de Jack à la place, North manque de s'étouffer en voyant cette dernière se briser. Se retournant rapidement, le Père Noël abaisse le levier derrière lui et aussitôt une aurore boréale illumine le ciel.

Depuis combien de temps Jack n'était pas venu ?

À l'approche de Noël, il venait toujours pour tester différents jouets mais pas cette fois. North n'avait pas remarqué son absence, trop concentré sur son travail. Il est encore dans ses pensées quand les autres Gardiens arrivent une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

\- Qu'y-a-il ? demande Toothiana, la fée des dents, d'une voix fluette. Pourquoi nous as-tu demandé de venir ?

\- North, je te préviens, déclare Bunny en dressant les oreilles. Si tu nous dis encore que Noël est plus important que Pâques ou que ta bedaine te fait mal et…

\- Avez-vous vu Jack récemment ? leur demande North visiblement inquiet en les regardant tour à tour.

\- Pas depuis plusieurs semaines, avoue Tooth en réfléchissant.

\- La semaine dernière, répond Bunny en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je l'ai juste aperçu qui volait. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai vu l'ombre de Pitch dans la pierre des Gardiens, déclare North. Où est Sab ?

Abasourdis en l'entendant parler du croquemitaine, les deux autres échangent un regard anxieux.

\- Tu n'aurais pas abusé du lait et des cookies ? questionne Bunny. Surtout pendant cette période.

\- Ne t'es-tu pas trompé ? l'interroge Tooth, inquiète.

North n'a pas le temps de répondre car Sab arrive en volant dans la salle du Globe en prenant soin de regarder où il se pose. Les piles de jouets sont aussi présentes dans cette salle là, à l'approche de Noël. Quand les Gardiens remarquent ce qu'il tient dans les bras, ils se figent sur place. Le bâton de Jack, brisé en deux morceaux. Se précipitant sur le petit bonhomme qui manque de s'écrouler sur un train en bois, les Gardiens angoissent rapidement. Rien au monde n'aurait pu plus les inquiéter que ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux.

\- Sab, explique-nous ce qu'il se passe, s'il-te-plaît, dit Tooth en prenant dans ses mains tremblantes les morceaux de bois.

S'empressant de raconter ce qui s'est passé, le marchand de sable fait apparaître plein de petites images pour se faire comprendre au-dessus de sa tête. Puis d'un coup, il fait apparaître la silhouette fine de Jack et un lit qu'il barre d'une croix.

\- Attend, tu veux dire que Jack ne dort pas ? s'inquiète North avant de le voir secouer la tête négativement. Ou… Il ne dort plus ?

Acquiesçant, Sab lui fait comprendre qu'il a vu juste et fait le signe deux avec sa main gauche sous le regard de Tooth et Bunny.

\- Deux ? Deux quoi ? Deux heures ? Deux jours ? Deux semaines ? lui demande Bunny en sentant son angoisse augmenter. Deux mois ?

Voyant le marchand de sable hocher la tête, le lapin de Pâques jette un regard affolé à North ainsi qu'aux deux autres.

\- Même un esprit s'affaiblit s'il ne se repose pas un peu, déclare Bunny affolé. Si Jack n'a pas dormi depuis deux mois, il doit être incapable de tenir debout. North, qu'as-tu vu exactement ?

\- L'ombre de Pitch, puis celle de Jack qui se brisait, articule difficilement le Père Noël.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? demande Tooth en jetant un regard sur le bâton à l'adresse de Sab.

Voyant Sab former une clairière en sable puis un lac gelé, les Gardiens comprennent où se trouvait Jack et grimacent. North observe le bâton de l'esprit de l'Hiver avant de prendre un air furieux. Le prenant des mains de Tooth, il observe les endroits où il est brisé et jure en russe.

\- Pitch, dit-il en voyant du sable noir sur les bords en bois.

\- Pourquoi s'attaquer à Jack ? lui demande Tooth, soucieuse. Nous l'avons tous battu, alors pourquoi uniquement lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais il faut retrouver Jack, déclare North en posant le bâton brisé sur l'une des tables. Et le plus rapidement possible.

\- Surtout qu'il est déjà affaiblit et que la perte de son catalyseur a dû le blesser également, intervient Bunny. Sans compter ce que l'on encourt sans l'esprit de l'Hiver lui-même. Sans Jack, l'hiver n'est soumis à aucun contrôle.

Un tintement raisonne alors brutalement et un silence de mort s'installe. Les Gardiens échangent un regard avant d'aller devant la pierre et de voir une lueur blanche apparaître. L'homme de la Lune alerte ses Gardiens sur le nouveau retour de Pitch avant de former l'image d'un flocon.

\- Pitch est bien revenu et il détient bien Jack, déclare North.

* * *

 **Bien bien, j'entend déjà des protestations parvenir à mes oreilles! Je sens également les regards enflammés en voyant la où j'ai coupé. *je fuis très loin pour ma vie* à+**


	2. Chapitre 02

**Bonsoir,**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic.**

 **Yukomin:** Merci de m'avoir fait développer mon côté sadique, mais tu es pire. ^^ Et oui, je suis revenue, TADAM!

 **Shadora:** Je suis contente que le début de ma fic te plaise. =)

 **Je publie un peu avant de reprendre le travail car j'ai pas envie d'oublier. J'ai une cervelle de moineau quand je suis fatiguée alors voilà.**

 **Amusez-vous bien!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 02**

Quand Jack reprend lentement ses esprits, tout tangue autour de lui. Se sentant nauséeux, l'esprit de l'Hiver cherche à se redresser sans y parvenir. Il n'est pas libre de ses mouvements et aperçoit vite pourquoi. Ses mains sont maintenues par une attache noire au-dessus de sa tête. Ses poignets sont entourés par des sortes de bracelets reliés à l'attache qui lui laissent juste suffisamment de liberté pour pouvoir s'asseoir. Jack sent rapidement la panique le gagner, avant qu'il ne se force à prendre une profonde inspiration. Il doit se calmer en premier lieu. La peur ne l'aiderait pas à se sortir de ce pétrin. Seul le contrôle peut lui permettre de réfléchir. Laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre ambiante, Jack parvient à sentir quelque chose de froid dans son dos et s'y adosse un peu plus. Le contact froid du mur contre sa peau, également froide, le rassure. Soudain, un malaise le parcourt. Sa respiration s'accélère sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, puis une douleur le traverse. Haletant, Jack se sent tomber et gémit. Il y a un problème qu'il ne parvient pas à cerner. L'esprit de l'Hiver redresse la tête après que son malaise soit passé et regarde autour de lui pour tenter d'analyser ce qu'il peut. Visiblement, il se trouve dans une pièce dépourvue de fenêtre. Tout était noir et plongé dans une pénombre dérangeante. Quelques ombres étaient également là. De légers bruits se faisaient entendre, puis d'un coup plus rien. Jack en vient rapidement à détester ce son. Celui qui ressemble fort à une petite clochette et qui s'évanouit pour laisser place au silence pesant. Dès que le bruit se répercute, Jack a l'impression qu'il joue avec sa peur. Et tout à coup, il se souvient. Pourquoi et comment il en est arrivé là.

\- Pitch ! hurle Jack furieux. Espèce de vieux…

Ne finissant pas sa phrase, l'esprit de l'Hiver sent quelque chose derrière sa tête et arrête de parler. Une ombre se dessine sur le mur face à Jack et prend la forme du croquemitaine. Ce dernier lui adresse un sourire en allumant une faible torche qui éclaire la pièce.

\- Tu m'as appelé ? demande l'intéressé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? rétorque Jack énervé.

\- Hum, disons, maintenant que j'ai réduis ton catalyseur en miettes, répond Pitch avec un sourire en voyant le regard affolé de Jack, je veux te faire souffrir. Et après, ce sera au tour des Gardiens. Mais avant, je vais te faire vivre un enfer, pour le simple fait que tu te sois dressé contre moi, Jack Frost.

En entendant ces paroles, Jack tire sur ses liens avant de se retrouver de nouveau contre le mur en haletant. Rien que le fait d'essayer de concentrer son pouvoir l'épuise. Pitch semble satisfait en le voyant peiner à utiliser ses pouvoirs et s'agenouille devant lui.

\- Tu vois, j'ai réussi à te détruire partiellement, lui dit-il, amusé. Mes cauchemars m'ont permis de te tenir éveillé pendant une longue période, ce qui avait pour but de t'épuiser. Puis la destruction de ton catalyseur a fait en sorte que tes pouvoirs deviennent instables. Et pour finir, mes attaches se nourrissent de ton pouvoir pour me le transmettre. Mais comme tu as l'air d'être fatigué, je vais me faire une joie de te faire dormir. Tu vas perdre lentement espoir, Jack, je te le garantis.

Posant sa main sur les yeux de son prisonnier, Pitch sourit en le voyant tenter de se dérober sans y parvenir.

\- Relâche-moi ! hurle Jack.

\- Oh que non, répond Pitch d'une voix mielleuse.

Concentrant son pouvoir dans sa main, le maître des cauchemars le laisse s'insinuer dans le corps de son prisonnier. Dès que Jack sent les mauvais rêves l'envahir, il gémit sous le regard de Pitch. S'affaissant contre le mur, le corps de l'esprit de l'Hiver est parcouru de frissons quand Pitch le laisse en proie à ses cauchemars.

\- Fais de beaux rêves, sourit ce dernier en disparaissant dans les ténèbres.

Les Gardiens savaient parfaitement où se trouvait le repère du Roi des Cauchemars, pourtant ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils étaient arrivés devant l'entrée et elle était de nouveau scellée. Pourtant, ils avaient essayé d'entrer et s'y étaient cassé les dents avant de revenir au Pôle. North était plus qu'inquiet car il savait pertinemment ce que Pitch pouvait faire. Surtout à un jeune esprit comme Jack. Les Gardiens ne pouvaient que l'imaginer et cela les effrayaient rien que d'y penser.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire, déclare Tooth anxieuse. Jack ne pourra pas résister longtemps à Pitch, surtout dans son état de fatigue.

\- Tooth, nous sommes poings et pieds liés, admet North en grimaçant. Tant que Pitch ne sort pas de son repère, nous ne pouvons pas y entrer.

\- Et que faisons-nous s'il n'en sort plus ? lance Bunny énervé en faisant les cents pas dans la salle du Globe. Le flocon ne tiendra pas aussi longtemps. Pas après ce qu'a déjà fait Pitch. Et qui sait ce qu'il lui fait subir dans son trou.

Le silence s'installe car chacun d'entre eux savaient. North le premier. Trois cents ans de solitude n'avaient pas fait que du bien à Jack. Et Pitch le savait également, il en était sûr. Le fait que l'esprit de l'Hiver soit devenu un Gardien ne les aidait pas non plus. Car on ne le devenait pas en seulement quelques mois. Jack était devenu l'un des leurs, même en suscitant quelques légères tensions avec Bunny, mais ils étaient tous attachés à leur cadet. Ils étaient une famille, et les membres d'une famille s'entraident. Pourtant il n'avait pas vu l'état de Jack. Ni à quel point il était épuisé. Peut-être que le jeune esprit n'avait pas totalement confiance en eux. Secouant la tête, North sortit ces pensées de sa tête pour voir les visages assombris de ses collègues et amis.

\- Bunny, parcours tes terriers, lui dit North en se levant. Sab, essaie de chercher quelque chose qui nous aurait échappé.

\- Que doit-on-chercher ? demande le Lapin de Pâques en se levant d'un bond ainsi que le marchand de sable.

\- Une quelconque trace de ce cafard, même minime, souffle North.

\- Très bien, je pars vérifier mes tunnels et je reviens, répond Bunny avant de taper sur le sol et d'y disparaître pour rejoindre l'un de ses terriers.

Bunny s'enfonçait à toute vitesse dans ses terriers. Il était furieux contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir vu l'état d'épuisement de Jack quand il l'a aperçu. Le Lapin de Pâques le considérait comme un ami important, même si ses blagues douteuses le mettaient parfois en rogne. Il avait appris à le connaître et à l'accepter. Pour un guerrier comme Bunny, attendre n'était que frustrant. Le seul fait de rester sans rien faire le rendait fou. En plus de savoir que Pitch était le maître des cauchemars, ce dont un enfant redoute le plus. Même en étant un Gardien, Jack n'était encore qu'un jeune garçon. Bunny savait très bien que l'esprit de l'Hiver cachait sa vraie personnalité derrière ses pitreries. Il demandait de l'attention, chose qu'il n'avait pas eue en trois cents ans de solitude.

Comment n'ont-ils pas remarqué son mal-être ?

Toute l'agitation qui régnait au Pôle Nord ne servait à rien d'après North. Il avait dit qu'il fallait attendre.

Attendre.

Mais quoi ?

La mort de Jack ?

Bunny enrage à l'instant même où lui vient cette pensée. Pitch allait le regretter amèrement quand il lui tomberait dessus. En pénétrant dans son domaine, Bunny se redresse et ne remarque pas les petits œufs par dizaines qui viennent l'accueillir en se pressant contre lui. Le Lapin de Pâques grimace avant de mettre un coup de poing contre le mur à sa droite.

\- T'as pas intérêt à abandonner, Jack, dit-il en serrant les dents. Qu'importe ce qu'il nous en coûte, on viendra te chercher.

Puis, en baissant la tête, Bunny adresse un regard peiné à ses œufs qu'il a affolé en se montrant aussi violent. Il les rassure avant de rentrer au Pôle, bredouille, mais avec sa colère intacte. Voyant le regard plein d'espoir de North, Bunny secoue la tête en signe de négation et voit Sab dans le même cas.

Comment diable Pitch avait pu récupérer autant d'énergie en même pas six mois ?

Surtout pour s'en prendre directement à Jack qui n'avait pas besoin de la force de croyants pour lui faire mordre la poussière. Tooth s'approche tristement de North et tous peuvent voir qu'elle a pleuré.

\- Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Jack, il est seul dans le noir avec Pitch, dit-elle tristement. Et on n'a rien pu faire. On l'a laissé seul alors qu'il était affaiblit. Nous aurions dû faire quelque chose. On…

La voix de la Gardienne des Souvenirs se brise avant même qu'elle ait fini sa phrase. Bunny lui jette un regard peiné car il la sait très proche de Jack. Cela le rend mal à l'aise de la voir aussi abattue et attristée.

\- N'abandonne pas si vite, dit-il en tentant de la consoler maladroitement. Jack est plus puissant qu'il en a l'air et…

Croisant le regard rempli de colère de son amie, Bunny s'interrompt avant d'avoir fini.

\- Jack est faible en ce moment, rétorque Tooth en prenant une voix plus forte que d'habitude. Son bâton est brisé, Bunny. Et il n'a pas dormi depuis plusieurs mois. Pitch a dû s'en apercevoir et c'est pour ça qu'il l'a attaqué. Quand nous autres, nous sommes fatigués, on est toujours accueillis par l'un d'entre nous. North dans son atelier, Sab à son palais, toi au Terrier et moi au Palais des Dents. Mais Jack n'a pas encore pris cette habitude. Dans son état de faiblesse, Jack ne doit pas pouvoir tenir éveillé et avec Pitch…

Écarquillant les yeux, Tooth plaque sa main sur sa bouche. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé s'énerver de la sorte, surtout contre Bunny qui plaque ses oreilles sur sa tête.

\- Pardonne-moi, marmonne Toothiana en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Je me suis emportée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi je m'inquiète, répond Bunny. Mais peut-être que si Jack ne nous en a pas parlé, c'est parce qu'il devait retourner à son lieu de renaissance. Ça arrive parfois à certains esprits. À cause de la nostalgie ou pour pouvoir faire le point.

North regarde discrètement ses deux amis et constate qu'ils sont tous à cran. Pitch a bien réussi son coup en enlevant le plus jeune d'entre eux. Il a semé la zizanie qu'il avait espéré et Jack est à sa merci. Le Père Noël fronce les sourcils en sachant que Bunny a raison, tout autant que la Gardienne. Leur inaction de plusieurs centaines d'années venait de leur coûtait l'un des leurs. Sab était en train de réfléchir avant de sursauter en pensant à quelque chose. Essayant d'attirer l'attention en vain, il finit par prendre l'un des elfes et de l'agiter dans tous les sens. Le bruit de clochette attire immédiatement les autres Gardiens qui le regardent avec des yeux ronds. Sab fait alors apparaître plusieurs dessins en sable, ce qui fait réfléchir North intensément.

\- C'est possible, déclare North en acquiesçant.

\- Quoi ! s'exclament Bunny et Tooth en même temps.

\- Sab pense que Pitch a dû sortir de son royaume pour observer Jack et pour l'attaquer, puis il l'a emmené dans son repaire avant d'en sceller de nouveau les portes, explique North.

\- Et on ne peut pas tout bonnement forcer l'entrée ? lui demande Bunny intéressé.

\- Bunny, soupire North. Le royaume de Pitch est comme notre propre domaine, c'est-à-dire immatériel. Il est connecté au temps et à l'espace d'une façon anormale. C'est comme ça pour chaque esprit, pour peu qu'il soit suffisamment puissant pour le faire. Pitch peut décider de fermer une entrée pour en ouvrir une autre ailleurs.

Pitch écoutait avec attention ce que disaient les Gardiens. Son sable noir lui parvenait même dans l'antre de North et il jubilait. Il avait laissé son pouvoir exprès sur le bâton de Jack pour être sûr de savoir ce que feraient les Gardiens. Il s'amusait de les savoir aussi inquiets et distraits par l'enlèvement de leur jeune ami. Pitch rompt alors le contact avec son sable. Les Gardiens s'affaiblissaient et le rendaient plus fort. Leur peur de perdre Jack grandissait et le nourrissait à leur insu. Souriant à cette pensée, Pitch lève la main et fait apparaître l'un de ses cauchemars. Il n'est pas surpris en le voyant deux fois plus gros que la normale. Les pouvoirs de Jack commençaient déjà à se manifester en lui. Pourtant, le Roi des Cauchemars perd son sourire. Le processus allait bien trop vite à son goût. Il allait bientôt dépasser les Gardiens et devenir plus fort mais quelque chose le perturbait. Faisant apparaître la cellule où il détient Jack, Pitch l'observe un moment. Le jeune esprit est toujours affaissé contre le mur mais sa respiration le trahit. Le souffle court qui soulève les épaules de Jack n'est pas normal. Patientant un peu, Pitch le voit reprendre une respiration plus régulière, puis patiente à nouveau. C'est alors qu'il comprend ce que fait son prisonnier. S'agitant, Jack tire sur ses liens tout en utilisant sa magie. Concentrant ses pouvoirs, Jack tente de se libérer malgré la douleur qui le tenaille à chaque fois. Plus insupportable et plus forte, il n'en avait visiblement pas assez. Plus l'esprit tentait de se défaire de ses liens, et avec autant de magie, et plus il se cabrait sous l'effort. Quand un cri de douleur échappe à Jack, qui retombe contre le mur, Pitch croise les bras en souriant.

\- Continue comme ça, pense le croquemitaine. Le processus va aller encore plus vite et tes pouvoirs seront à moi en un rien de temps. Mais avant ça, voyons voir.

Souriant d'un air mauvais, Pitch approche du mur qui le sépare de son prisonnier et y ouvre une porte. Donnant sur l'un des nombreux déserts, Pitch sourit en sachant que la chaleur va accentuer le mal de Jack. Jetant un coup d'œil à son captif, Pitch s'amuse de le voir trembler et le rejoint. Ne le voyant pas conscient, le roi des cauchemars s'agenouille devant lui.

\- Je sais ce qui te fait le plus peur, Jack Frost, murmure Pitch en plaçant sa main sur les yeux du jeune esprit. Le noir et la solitude. Et je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de te priver de la lumière.

Plaquant la tête de Jack contre le mur, Pitch forme du sable dans sa paume. Dès qu'il en a suffisamment, il le fait entrer dans les yeux du jeune esprit. Alors qu'il se cabre, Pitch le maintient fermement. Voyant la respiration erratique de Jack, Pitch prend un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir. Puis d'un coup, il arrête. Détournant les talons, il passe par le chemin qui l'a amené avant de voir le corps de Jack prit de tremblements. Satisfait, le croquemitaine laisse son prisonnier à ses cauchemars avant de repartir dans son antre. Sursautant, Jack se réveille peu de temps après que le roi des cauchemars soit parti. Le jeune esprit secoue la tête pour chasser la brume qui l'envahit avant de tirer de nouveau sur les liens qui l'entravent. Mais après plusieurs minutes, il retombe, la tête basse et le souffle court, éreinté et parcouru par la douleur que lui inflige ses propres pouvoirs.

Que se passerait-il si jamais Pitch parvenait à son but ?

Qu'allaient devenir les enfants qui croyaient en lui ?

Jack prit soudainement peur, et cette peur le paralysait. Elle ne faisait que donner du pouvoir à Pitch, il le savait. Alors, doucement, Jack tente de se calmer, lentement et en respirant calmement. Mais il ne sait pas combien de temps il pourra lutter contre Pitch en étant aussi affaiblit.

* * *

 **Bon, ben en fait, je sens déjà des regards meurtriers me parvenir derrière mon écran. Je sais, j'ai coupé au meilleur moment, mais bon, il en faut pour la suite.**

 **Bye bye ! Bisous!**


	3. Chapitre 03

**Bonsoir,**

 **Voilà un petit chapitre pour la rentrée, j'espère que la vôtre s'est bien passée.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic. Je suis vraiment ravie qu'elle plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **ps: Merci Yukomin pour la correction. =^^=**

* * *

 **Chapitre 03**

Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis qu'il est dans cette pièce?

Des jours ?

Des heures ?

Se réveillant en hurlant, Jack commence à irriter Pitch. Depuis plusieurs jours, le croquemitaine en a assez de ses cris. Mais après tout, c'était de son fait, alors il ne pouvait pas se blâmer lui-même. Le roi des cauchemars connaît parfaitement la raison des cris de Jack. La douleur qui le tiraille depuis que son catalyseur a été détruit le parcourt à présent sans discontinuer. L'hiver ne parvient plus à se contrôler sans Jack et le jeune esprit le ressent pleinement, ce qui ne lui apporte que plus de souffrances. Et Pitch le sait. La saison de l'hiver est la plus meurtrière en soi, et la plus difficile à gérer, et le croquemitaine en a conscience, ce qui l'amuse. Privé de lumière pendant plusieurs jours, la lucidité de Jack s'est brisée à la grande satisfaction du roi des cauchemars. Ses sens se sont accrus et l'ont rendu encore plus sensible à ce qu'il ressent alors que son état physique se dégrade. Le corps de l'esprit de l'Hiver est sans cesse parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables, et ce à chaque fois que Pitch vient le voir. Tant bien que mal, Jack essaye de lutter contre les cauchemars que Pitch lui envoie. En le faisant, il doit utiliser ses pouvoirs, ce qui le fait souffrir un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il y fait appel. Il est piégé dans le noir entre l'inconscience, qui le prive de ses pouvoirs à cause des liens qui s'en nourrissent, et la réalité dans laquelle il doit lutter également. Ouvrant les yeux faiblement, Jack cherche à se redresser quand une sensation de brûlure lui parvient. N'étant plus lucide, il oublie qu'il est attaché par les entraves du croquemitaine et cherche à utiliser son pouvoir pour se libérer. Pitch l'observe se débattre avec un sourire malgré le fait qu'il sache que le jeune esprit est épuisé. Il y a veillé en faisant augmenter la température de la pièce. Un esprit de l'Hiver comme Jack est rapidement malade en étant exposé à un espace clôt chauffé et Pitch n'a pas pu résister à lui ajouter un supplice de plus. La chaleur de l'air et de la pièce avait rendu l'état mental de Jack encore plus confus. La fièvre le faisait délirer depuis des jours et c'est à ce moment que Pitch parvenait à lui faire voir des cauchemars plus terrifiants. Quand il entend que Jack hurle de nouveau, le roi des cauchemars se lève d'un bond et le rejoint en passant par ses ténèbres, l'air agacé. Toujours affaissé contre le mur, maintenu uniquement par les poignets, Jack semble malade. Son teint livide et sa respiration laborieuse n'inquiètent pas Pitch qui le rejoint. Le saisissant par les cheveux, le roi des cauchemars lui plaque la tête contre le mur violemment. Rien que de sentir le contact avec Pitch, Jack sent la panique le gagner. Il se débat en hurlant et Pitch grimace avant de placer quelque chose entre les dents de Jack. L'empêchant de faire le moindre son en lui plaçant un tissu dans la bouche, Pitch se relève après le lui avoir attaché derrière la nuque. Puis il claque des doigts pour que les liens qui entravent l'esprit se relâchent un peu. Glissant contre le mur, Pitch laisse Jack tomber au sol avant de faire apparaître du sable de cauchemars dans la pièce.

\- Maintenant, tu peux hurler sans me déranger, déclare Pitch froidement. Amuse-toi bien.

Sortant de la pièce, Pitch ne prête pas attention aux hurlements étouffés de Jack et le laisse en proie à ses rêves cauchemardesques pendant des heures. L'esprit de l'Hiver a bien du mal à résister à la violence des cauchemars que lui donne Pitch. Il se retrouve tantôt dans son lac, emprisonné à nouveau, ou alors les Gardiens l'abandonnent, ou se font tuer sous ses yeux. Dans tous les cas, Jack ressent de plein fouet la solitude et la détresse qui l'accompagne. Ses cauchemars se font plus présents et également plus réels. Sa fièvre ne cesse d'augmenter à cause de la chaleur étouffante de la pièce et il ne parvient plus à distinguer ce qui est vrai.

Qu'est-ce qui est réel ?

Et au contraire, qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas ?

Jack ne le sait plus. Ne ressentant que la douleur et la solitude, le jeune esprit sombre peu à peu contre les cauchemars. Pitch en est satisfait avant que la porte de son repaire n'éclate derrière lui. Faisant disparaître l'ouverture qui mène à la pièce où est Jack, Pitch se retourne pour voir les Gardiens.

\- Tiens donc, comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici ? leur demande-t-il furieux.

\- Sale cafard, où est Jack ? hurle Bunny furieux, en s'avançant.

\- Va te faire cuire un œuf, mon lapin, répond Pitch en l'ignorant.

Bunny, qui avait déjà du mal à se retenir, lui lance justement un œuf explosif à la figure. Se protégeant grâce à son sable noir, Pitch sourit aux Gardiens. Ces derniers ouvrent des yeux écarquillés en voyant le maître de la peur leur faire face, pas parce qu'ils ont peur, mais plutôt parce que son sable est en parti argenté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'écrie Tooth d'une voix troublée.

\- Mais rien du tout, j'ai juste repris la puissance que j'avais, et peut-être même plus grâce à ce cher Jack, ricane Pitch en faisant tourbillonner du sable noir aux reflets argentés dans sa main.

N'en supportant pas plus de sa part, les Gardiens se jettent sur le roi des cauchemars. Ils comprennent que Pitch a volé les pouvoirs de Jack, vu qu'ils sont mêlés aux siens. Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ?

Pitch ne se lasse pas tout de suite de jouer avec eux mais il sait parfaitement qu'il ne fait pas le poids. Il faudrait qu'il les sépare mais c'est impossible dans son repaire, bien trop étroit, alors du coup il leur fait perdre du temps. Esquissant un sourire mauvais, il se concentre sur son sable noir qui se trouve dans la pièce avec Jack. S'agitant à la demande de son propriétaire, le sable part directement vers le jeune esprit et s'insinue au niveau de sa poitrine. La douleur fait alors gémir Jack qui sent ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

\- Je pense que je vais devoir m'éclipser pour cette fois, déclare Pitch en faisant une révérence avant de disparaître. Bonne chance.

Bunny lance son boomerang sur le maître des cauchemars, trop tard vu qu'il a disparu. Observant ce qui les entoure, les Gardiens cherchent une entrée mais ne distinguent que des ombres ténébreuses.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce sale cloporte à voulu dire ? s'inquiète Tooth en restant sur ses gardes.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, les ténèbres qui envahissaient le repaire de Pitch se dissipent, laissant une porte apparaître juste en face d'eux. En sentant l'air chaud qui se dégage de la pièce, les Gardiens s'y engouffrent affolés. Laissant leurs yeux s'habituer à la pénombre, Tooth laisse un cri de stupeur lui échapper quand elle aperçoit Jack, allongé sur le sol. Sa respiration est laborieuse et son corps est parcouru de tremblements tandis que sa peau blanche est encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle se précipite sur le jeune esprit mais North l'en éloigne en apercevant le sable noir de Pitch.

\- Sab, dit-il en empêchant Toothiana de se jeter sur Jack. Fais quelque chose.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, le marchand de sable pose sa main sur la poitrine de Jack, en douceur. Il n'a pas encore commencé que le jeune esprit se cabre violemment en poussant des hurlements étouffés. Bunny rejoint alors Sab pour maintenir Jack, ce qui fait redoubler ses cris.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce monstre lui a fait ? s'étrangle Tooth en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

Secouant la tête, North serre les dents en voyant Jack se cabrer alors que Sab le débarrasse du sable noir de Pitch. À peine a-t-il finit que le marchand de sable prend un air chagriné. North ne perd pas de temps et s'approche du jeune esprit. Il commence par lui enlever le bâillon que Pitch lui a mis entre les dents et constate qu'il peine à respirer. Bunny fait une grimace en voyant des perles de sueur sur le front de Jack et échange un regard avec North.

\- Il est brûlant, dit-il inquiet. Il ne devrait pas l'être, ce n'est pas normal.

\- Si, Pitch y a veillé en chauffant la pièce, déclare North en faisant un signe à Sab de détruire les attaches qui maintiennent le jeune esprit. Jack est lié à l'hiver, le placer dans un endroit aussi chaud ne fait qu'accentuer son malaise et le rend malade.

Se déchaînant sur les attaches du croquemitaine, Sab les coupe d'un coup net grâce à une épée de sable doré. Dès qu'il le fait, Jack ouvre les yeux en proie à une douleur qui l'empêche de hurler. Tous ses nerfs sont cisaillés par une douleur inimaginable qui le pousse un peu plus loin dans la folie. Se roulant en boule, Jack prend sa tête entre ses mains et laisse sans le vouloir ses pouvoirs prendre le dessus sur lui. Le givre recouvre alors la pièce à toute vitesse tandis que le sol gèle. Se formant sur le plafond, des stalactites menacent de tomber sur les Gardiens qui s'affolent.

\- Sab, endors-le ! s'écrie North en comprenant ce qui ce passe.

Le marchand de sable acquiesce avant de placer sa main sur la tête de Jack. Il insinue une grande quantité de sable doré dans le corps de Jack et le laisse agir. Plusieurs secondes sont nécessaires à Jack pour sombrer dans l'inconscience. Bunny le rejoint pour le soulever sur la demande de North qui grimace en voyant dans quel état est le plus jeune d'entre eux.

\- Pitch, tu vas payer pour ça, sois-en sûr, déclare North avec rage en sortant une boule à neige de sa veste. À l'atelier !

Dès que le portail est ouvert, les Gardiens s'engouffrent à l'intérieur avec Jack. Quand ils arrivent à l'atelier, ils sont accueillis par des yétis plus qu'inquiets. Bunny, qui tient Jack, grimace en s'approchant de North qui parle rapidement avec Phil.

\- Ça empire, dit-il en posant un regard sur le jeune esprit, voyant ses joues rougir peu à peu. C'est en train de le…

\- Ne dis pas ça, intervient Tooth en larmes.

\- Elle a raison, Phil va me chercher de la glace et pile-là, déclare North en s'engouffrant dans un couloir avant d'entendre le yéti lui demander quelque chose. Non, Phil, pas de la glace à manger, celle de dehors.

Arrivé à l'une des pièces qui sert à se reposer, North demande à Bunny de déposer Jack sur le lit qui se trouve au centre de la pièce avec précaution. Le Père Noël commence alors à inspecter Jack et pose une main sur son front. Grimaçant en le sentant aussi chaud, North l'examine sous toutes les coutures en le déshabillant. Il constate que les poignets de Jack sont marqués par les liens de Pitch, signe qu'il s'est débattu un bon moment, et nettoie les plaies avant de les bander. Quand Phil revient, le yéti a un seau rempli de glace et de neige et le dépose auprès de North ainsi que des serviettes. Phil tire alors un paravent pour que North puisse changer Jack et le mettre en pyjama. Le yéti finit par rouvrir le paravent et laisse les Gardiens approcher du lit, puis sort de la pièce. North applique doucement des linges frais autour de l'esprit de l'Hiver qui gémit et tremble encore plus qu'auparavant en le sentant faire.

\- On doit parler à Manny, déclare North inquiet. Et tout de suite. Jack ne tiendra pas plus longtemps.

Se dirigeant vers la sortie, North n'attend pas les autres Gardiens. Ils ne réagissent que quand ils entendent North hurler sur un elfe. Laissant Jack avec Phil, les Gardiens rejoignent North qui parle déjà avec Manny grâce à la pierre. L'Homme de la Lune l'a immédiatement écouté et lui propose la seule solution possible, ce qui n'a pas l'air d'enchanter le Gardien russe.

\- Où est-ce que tu l'as mis ? demande sombrement North avant d'entendre un petit bruit sec.

S'abaissant, le Gardien voit une petite encoche sur le côté du piédestal de la pierre et aperçoit un petit coffret en bois à l'intérieur avant de le saisir. Il ne prend pas le temps d'expliquer et se dirige vers la chambre où se trouve Jack.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Bunny en fronçant les sourcils tout en jetant un regard sur le coffret.

\- La seule chose qui puisse aider Jack, selon Manny, répond North inquiet. Ça l'aidera à gérer un minimum ses pouvoirs sans que cela ne le blesse comme tout à l'heure. N'ayant plus de catalyseur, les pouvoirs de Jack se retrouvent complètement à nu. Après avoir passé deux semaines sous le contrôle de Pitch, Jack n'arrive plus à se contrôler et, de ce fait, l'hiver non plus.

\- Et pour le reste ? demande Tooth soucieuse. Ce que Pitch lui a fait ? Comment va-t-on y remédier ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, la Gardienne comprend que North n'a pas de solution. Bunny la regarde avec tristesse avant de poursuivre son chemin en silence. Regagnant la chambre de Jack, North s'avance vers le lit avant de faire signe à Bunny de s'approcher également. Quand il ouvre le petit coffret en bois, North jure en russe, ce qui fait venir les autres. Ces derniers aperçoivent alors une seringue, suffisamment grosse pour donner envie à un enfant de s'enfuir en courant. Entièrement doré, l'objet comporte des runes compliquées sur le corps de la seringue, tandis qu'à côté de l'aiguille se trouve un flacon rempli d'un liquide argenté.

\- Il ne va pas apprécier, je te le garantis, déclare Bunny en voyant North prendre le flacon et le secouer.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, admet North en secouant la tête tout en piquant l'aiguille dans le flacon et en remplissant la seringue en entier. Manny m'a bien fait comprendre que Jack pouvait redonner forme à son catalyseur, mais pas dans son état.

Reposant le flacon dans le coffret dès qu'il a fini avec, North s'approche de Jack et lui tourne la tête légèrement sur la gauche.

\- Pardonne-moi, Jack, souffle le Gardien russe peiné par ce qu'il va faire. Bunny, maintien-le.

Peu rassuré, le Lapin de Pâques obéit tandis que North enfonce doucement l'aiguille dans le cou de Jack. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre car il agrippe le drap avec ses doigts, sous le regard de Sab et de Tooth, inquiets. North n'est encore qu'à la moitié de la seringue lorque Jack cherche à se dérober. Bunny le plaque alors doucement sur le lit et le maintien tandis que Sab vient lui coincer les jambes. Serrant les dents, Jack sent quelque chose se répandre dans ses veines. Un liquide brûlant qui se propage trop vite. Se cabrant violemment sous le maintien de Bunny, Jack entrouvre les yeux.

\- Lai…Laisse-moi, parvient à dire le jeune esprit avant de reperdre conscience brutalement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demande Bunny en voyant Jack parcouru de sueurs froides.

\- Il ne sait pas qu'on l'a récupéré, constate Tooth horrifiée.

\- J'avais prévenu Manny, dit North en grimaçant. C'est trop fort, surtout pour un enfant comme Jack qui vient d'être malmené à ce point.

Personne n'a le temps de lui dire quoique ce soit car North retire l'aiguille du cou de Jack. Ce dernier se met à hurler dès qu'il le fait. Bunny plaque ses oreilles sur sa tête avant de voir Tooth tomber à genoux en tremblant, les mains sur ses oreilles. Après plusieurs minutes, Jack cesse de hurler et la fièvre le fait sombrer dans un monde qu'il ne connaît que trop bien. Un monde fait de ténèbres, où seule la douleur se fait ressentir ainsi que la solitude.

* * *

 **Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu? Tant mieux, vivement le prochain alors. xD**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre ressenti, que vous aimiez à la folie, beaucoup, passionnément ou pas du tout.**

 **Bisouille à plus.**


	4. Chapitre 04

**Bien le bonsoir,**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre de Jack pour votre plus grand bonheur. =^^= Ou pas.**

 **N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, car ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentir soutenue.**

 **Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

 **Bisous.**

 **ps: Merci à ma correctrice Yukomin.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 04**

L'obscurité.

Le froid.

Le silence.

Le néant.

Aucun mouvement, ni aucune lumière, ne filtrent à cet endroit. Et encore moins de son et aucune chaleur. Pas de souvenirs joyeux dans lesquels se plonger pour échapper un tant soit peu à cette prison noire. Rien qui pourrait lui donner du courage pour lutter.

Pourquoi est-il dans l'eau ?

Puis de nouveau dans son corps, l'instant suivant ?

Son corps qui est lourd et immobile. Dans ces ténèbres, ce monde froid et sans bruits. Là où personne ne va jamais. Seuls les cauchemars le trouvent et passent à l'attaque en le voyant. Pourtant, il reste figé, incapable de bouger. Dans l'incapacité de se défendre, n'en ayant ni la force, ni la capacité. La où il n'y a rien, aucune sensation, la douleur finit par l'envahir. La sensation de se trouver dans de l'eau et de ne pas pouvoir en sortir ne fait qu'accentuer sa peur, ainsi que ses cauchemars.

\- North ! s'écrie Tooth paniquée, en voyant Jack basculer sur le côté, agité de spasmes. Viens m'aider.

Se précipitant vers Jack, le Gardien russe le force à rester allongé, tout en constatant que la fièvre ne reflue pas. Au contraire, elle ne fait que croître, ce qui n'arrange pas l'état de Jack. Au même moment, Bunny claque la porte de la chambre et entre accompagné de Sab qui porte des seaux remplis de neige. North déplie un drap blanc avant de le placer sur Jack et de prendre l'un des sceaux puis de le vider sur le linge. Dès que le froid lui parvient, la respiration de Jack s'accélère et Sab vient lui tenir la tête pour qu'il reste tranquille. North et Bunny se chargent de placer le jeune esprit sous de la neige bien froide.

\- Es-tu sûr que ça va l'apaiser ? demande Bunny en entendant la respiration rapide de Jack.

\- Je ne sais pas, il ne réagit pas normalement, dit North en venant près de Jack. Qui sait ce que Pitch lui a fait ? Sab, peux-tu essayer quelque chose ?

Adressant un regard peu confiant à North, Sab acquiesce et place doucement son sable doré au-dessus de Jack. Ce dernier réagit violemment en se cabrant et en gémissant, et le marchand de sable retire son sable en vitesse.

\- Mauvaise idée, grogne North.

\- Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ? demande Tooth en caressant la joue de Jack en tremblant.

N'osant pas répondre à la Gardienne, North échange un regard avec Bunny et Sab. Leur faisant signe de le suivre d'un coup de tête, les Gardiens prétextent une excuse et partent en silence. Trop inquiète pour les questionner, Toothiana reste au chevet de Jack. Quand North est sûr d'être assez loin pour ne pas être entendu, son visage s'assombrit et il s'arrête.

\- Je n'aime pas la tête que tu fais, déclare Bunny en sentant un nœud se former dans son ventre.

\- Manny veut que je refasse une injection à Jack, avoue North en frissonnant. Il dit que son état n'est pas passagé.

\- Il est devenu fou ! s'exclame Bunny en écarquillant les yeux. North, as-tu dit à Manny comment a réagit Jack à la première injection ?

\- Oui, et il m'a assuré que c'était normal, lui répond North d'un ton las.

\- Normal, il en a des bonnes, rétorque Bunny avec colère. Jack a souffert pendant deux jours et c'est ce qui l'a conduit à son état de maintenant. Il est piégé par les cauchemars de Pitch également et il n'arrive pas à en sortir. Jack est coincé entre les deux. Et Manny veut le maintenir là-dedans.

\- Mais si, nous ne le faisons pas, poursuit North sombrement. Jack ne sera bientôt plus là.

Stupéfaits, Sab et Bunny regardent le Gardien russe avec des yeux horrifiés et se figent sur place. Le marchand de sable fait apparaître un point d'interrogation au-dessus de sa tête pour avoir plus de détails, l'air inquiet.

\- Jack n'a plus aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il fait, lui explique North en regardant la tempête de neige par la fenêtre du couloir. L'hiver est devenu incontrôlable depuis que Jack a été capturé par Pitch. Son état est en train de se répercuter ici. Son pouvoir cherche à le protéger. Vous savez comme moi ce qu'il risque de se passer si Jack dépasse une certaine limite. Ses propres pouvoirs vont l'engloutir et il…

Un cri aigu se fait alors entendre dans la chambre de Jack. Reconnaissant la voix de Tooth, les Gardiens s'y précipitent avant de voir le jeune esprit allongé sur le sol, étant tombé de son lit. La glace et le givre couvrent déjà les murs ainsi que le sol et le plafond. La neige s'abat dans la pièce tandis que des pics de glace sortent du sol gelé. Toothiana s'est plaquée contre l'un des murs et prend garde à ne pas y coller son dos, surtout ses ailes. Le souffle court, Jack cherche à se redresser, mais quelqu'un le plaque au sol avant même qu'il sache quoi que ce soit. Bunny reste surpris en voyant que Sab est intervenu le premier et jette un regard triste à North. Lui faisant un signe de tête, Bunny se rend à l'évidence qu'ils n'ont pas d'autres choix que d'écouter Manny en constatant les dégâts dans la chambre. Le Lapin de Pâques rejoint doucement Sab avant de soulever Jack avec douceur et de le replacer sur le lit. Prenant soin de le maintenir en voyant North se rapprocher, Bunny jette un coup d'œil à Toothiana qui comprend immédiatement. Quand elle voit ce que tient North à la main, la Gardienne se pince les lèvres et préfère sortir de la chambre pour que personne ne voit ses larmes couler. Grimaçant, North tourne la tête de Jack délicatement sur la gauche et enfonce de nouveau l'aiguille. Entrouvrant les yeux, Jack laisse ses larmes lui échapper en sentant l'aiguille dans son cou.

\- Non, souffle-t-il en sentant le liquide se propager aussi vite que la première fois. Pas ça.

Serrant les dents en l'entendant, North finit par lui injecter le reste de la seringue à regret, sous le regard attristé des deux autres Gardiens. Sab vient se placer à la tête du lit tandis que North vient près de Bunny. Il n'a pas le temps de dire grand-chose car Jack commence déjà à hurler. Sab pose ses deux mains sur les tempes de Jack et tente de l'endormir pour l'apaiser, en vain. North et Bunny se chargent de contenir physiquement le jeune esprit qui cherche à se débattre. Le liquide se répand dans ses veines comme un serpent et Jack ouvre les yeux en le sentant prendre possession de lui à toute vitesse, le brûlant au passage. Se cabrant, l'esprit de l'Hiver serre les dents en tentant de repousser le fluide, sans y parvenir.

\- Allez, Jack, tiens bon, souffle North en le voyant couvert de sueur. Ne laisse pas Pitch gagner.

Quand le liquide parvient à son cœur, Jack se retrouve avec le souffle coupé et se mord la langue. L'air qu'il respire lui fait de plus en plus mal et ses poumons semblent en feu. Puis d'un coup, la douleur revient lui marteler la tête avec plus d'intensité. Alors Jack lâche prise, il se réfugie dans son esprit, à l'abri de tout. Patientant de longues minutes, les Gardiens ne le relâchent que quand ils sont sûrs qu'il est calme. À peine perceptible, la respiration de l'esprit de l'Hiver se fait plus régulière. North fronce les sourcils avant de placer une poche de glace sur le front de Jack. Grimaçant en sentant le contact froid, les yeux du jeune esprit s'agitent sous ses paupières qui restent closes. Puis le Gardien pose une main sur le menton de Jack en voyant un filet de sang s'échapper de sa bouche. Redoutant ce qu'il va trouver, North ouvre alors la bouche de Jack et constate qu'elle est pleine de sang.

\- Passe-moi une compresse, Sab, dit North avant de voir que Jack s'est mordu la langue.

Nettoyant la blessure comme il peut, North voit distinctement les traces de dents mais constate qu'elles ne sont pas profondes. Il emploie alors un peu de magie pour refermer les plaies. Une fois qu'il a fini, il s'assoit sur le lit, l'air soucieux.

\- Plus d'injection, déclare Bunny anxieux en voyant Jack trembler fortement. La prochaine pourrait mettre fin à son existence. Dis-le bien à Manny.

\- C'est ce que je crains aussi, répond North en prenant la main de Jack dans la sienne.

La petite main, blanche et tremblante, dans sa grande main fait soupirer de tristesse le Gardien russe. Alors qu'il est sur le point de partir avec Bunny et Sab, North sent une petite pression entre ses doigts. Relevant la tête, North observe Jack avec attention. Si ce dernier avait réussi à serrer, même que légèrement, sa main, il pouvait y avoir du progrès. Fronçant les sourcils, les Gardiens finissent par rester au chevet de Jack après que North leur dise ce qu'il vient de ce produire. L'état du jeune esprit ne s'améliore pas mais ne se dégrade pas non plus. Il reste en proie à une léthargie profonde, sans rien percevoir de ce qui l'entoure. La fièvre de Jack diminue légèrement au bout de trois jours et il cesse de s'agiter. Tooth et les autres le veillent chacun leur tour, évitant de le laisser seul. Au bout d'une semaine, Jack ouvre enfin les yeux. Tous les Gardiens se trouvent présents à son réveil, ayant pris l'habitude de venir le voir aussi souvent qu'ils le peuvent. Pourtant, le jeune esprit semble perdu et ne fait aucun geste pour se redresser. Toothiana lui prend doucement la main mais dès que le contact se fait, Jack retire la sienne. Aussitôt, des larmes coulent sur ses joues et se transforment en perles de givre. Échangeant un regard anxieux avec les autres Gardiens, Tooth remarque l'air sombre qu'arbore le marchand de sable. Prenant place près d'elle, Sab observe les yeux de Jack avec intensité.

\- Jack, dit Tooth avec douceur. Tu m'entends ?

Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, Jack semble perdu avant d'ouvrir la bouche, en tremblant.

\- Too… Tooth, souffle le jeune esprit peu rassuré.

Esquissant un sourire, la Gardienne échange un regard soulagé avec les autres puis repose son regard sur Jack.

\- Oui, je suis là, dit-elle en plaçant sa main sur la poitrine de Jack, qui gémit, avant de l'enlever précipitamment. Je t'ai fait mal ?

Secouant la tête, Jack semble épuisé mais il se force à garder les yeux ouverts. Bunny le fait remarquer à North qui acquiesce.

\- Tu es toute seule ? demande Jack d'une voix tremblante.

\- Non, nous sommes tous là, déclare North inquiet avant de voir Sab secouer négativement la tête.

Écarquillant les yeux de terreur, les Gardiens aperçoivent leur cadet s'agiter pour se redresser, et Bunny lui place une patte sur la poitrine pour l'empêcher de se redresser.

\- Calme-toi, souffle Bunny.

\- Je… Je ne vois plus rien, murmure Jack en laissant sa panique le gagner.

Glacés d'effroi, les Gardiens échangent un regard apeuré. Bunny est le premier à réagir en passant une patte devant les yeux de l'esprit de l'Hiver. Aucune réaction n'est visible. Sab grimace avant de faire un signe pour leur dire de regarder les yeux de Jack de plus près. S'approchant sans faire de bruit, les Gardiens constatent avec horreur que les yeux d'un bleu vibrant de Jack sont maintenant ternes. La vie semble les avoir quitté et ils ne s'en sont pas aperçus tout de suite. Heureux du réveil de Jack, les Gardiens n'avaient rien vu et cela les chagrine. Comme ils le peuvent, ils parviennent à rassurer le jeune esprit, qui finit par tomber de nouveau dans le sommeil, bien trop épuisé pour lutter contre, et cherchent une solution.

\- Pitch, déclare North furieux en serrant les poings sur le chemin de la salle du Globe. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Il veut continuer à torturer Jack, avance Bunny à ses côtés, avec rage. Non content de lui avoir filé une peur sans équivalent, il le condamne à être dans le noir.

Posant sa main sur le socle de la pierre des Gardiens, North prend un air inquiet tout en exposant le problème à l'Homme de la Lune. Troublé, Manny ne sait pas comment remédier à ce problème et encore moins comment guérir totalement Jack. Bunny laisse alors sa colère exploser.

\- Tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça ! dit-il énervé. Le gamin est complètement terrifié. Dès qu'on le touche, il a peur et c'est pareil dès qu'il ferme les yeux. Son état ne va pas s'améliorer si on le laisse comme ça !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Bunny, avoue North en fronçant les sourcils. Jack se dérobe dès qu'on essaie de l'aider. Il n'arrive pas non plus à supporter le contact avec le sable de Sab, il ne peut donc pas se reposer sans faire de mauvais rêves.

Prenant en compte ce que lui expliquent les Gardiens, Manny réfléchit avant de faire apparaître une petite silhouette dans la pierre. Pas très grande, et surtout de la taille d'un enfant, North et Bunny la fixent sans comprendre un moment.

\- Un enfant ? demande Bunny agacé. Et alors, Manny ? Y'en a des tonnes, des gamins. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse exactement ?

\- Attend Bunny, dit North en plissant les yeux avant de les écarquiller en reconnaissant le reflet de l'enfant présent dans la pierre. Manny, tu veux que Jamie vienne ici ? Au Pôle ?

Le tintement de la pierre des Gardiens lui fait comprendre qu'il a vu juste et North échange un regard avec Bunny.

\- Ce n'est pas contre les règles, ça ? l'interroge le Lapin de Pâques inquiet.

\- Manny doit avoir ses raisons et si ça peut aider Jack, répond North en secouant la tête. Allons-en parler avec les autres.

* * *

 **Alors à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans la suite?**

 **Pitch va-t-il passer à la moulinette ou alors à la broyeuse ?**

 **Des idées ?**


	5. Chapitre 05

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Vous l'avez attendu, et bien voici le chapitre 05.**

 **J'espère** **que vous allez aimer!**

 **Merci à ma fidèle correctrice Yukomin pour la correction.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 05**

Son cœur se serre de plus en plus, pris au piège dans un étau constitué de terreur. Jack sait que Pitch peut sentir et utiliser sa peur contre lui, mais il est terrifié. Le noir l'étouffe peu à peu. La prison froide qui l'entoure emprisonne son esprit ainsi que son cœur. Il laisse un cri lui échapper avant que quelque chose ne vienne le toucher. Sans prévenir. Jack gémit dès que Bunny pose une patte sur lui. Se maudissant de son impuissance, le Lapin de Pâques redresse doucement le jeune esprit et le serre dans ses bras.

\- Jack, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, murmure le Gardien en maintenant Jack contre lui avec douceur.

Ouvrant les yeux, le jeune esprit ne distingue rien à part l'obscurité. Le noir complet.

Est-ce la réalité cette fois ?

Ou bien un cauchemar ?

Sentant à nouveau la douleur, même apaisée, de ses pouvoirs, Jack se met à trembler en criant. Bunny ne peut rien faire pour le soulager à part être avec lui, et il le sait. Quand Jack fond en sanglots en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, le Gardien comprend qu'il souffre. Ça suffit à l'enrager contre le responsable de l'état de Jack, Pitch. D'un coup, la porte s'ouvre à la volée, laissant les autres Gardiens le rejoindre avec un air inquiet sur le visage, ayant entendu le jeune esprit crier. Les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues lui piquent les yeux mais le pire pour Jack, c'est son cœur. Prit dans une prison de glace alors qu'il bat à toute vitesse, son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine, ce qui fait grimacer Bunny qui le sent. À la limite de sombrer dans le sommeil, Jack lutte pour ne pas se rendormir et agrippe le drap avec l'une de ses mains, en tremblant.

\- Pas ça, murmure le jeune esprit en fermant les yeux, pris d'une panique totale. J'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur.

\- Jack, calme-toi, souffle Bunny inquiet, en le serrant plus fort tandis que Tooth vient s'asseoir sur le lit et lui met une main dans le dos avant de faire des cercles doucement.

\- Respire lentement, Jack, lui dit Toothiana. Nous sommes là, près de toi, même si tu ne nous vois pas. Tu n'es pas seul.

Les sanglots et le sentiment d'angoisse de Jack l'empêchent de respirer calmement, ce qui inquiète les Gardiens quand il le voient prit d'une telle frayeur. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes de paroles douces et apaisantes de Tooth, la respiration du jeune esprit se fait moins laborieuse. Ses tremblements cessent, puis son corps se détend doucement. Jack entrouvre les yeux en laissant ses larmes couler. La peur qui se lit dans ses yeux ne fait qu'accroître le sentiment d'impuissance des Gardiens qui ne savent pas comment faire pour le soulager. Bunny est tiré de ses sombres pensées quand la main tremblante de Jack ébouriffe ses poils.

\- Bu… Bunny, murmure Jack d'une voix cassée en sentant la chaleur protectrice qui l'entoure.

\- Oui, lui répond le Lapin de Pâques en serrant dans sa patte la petite main de Jack. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là.

Enfouissant sa tête dans les poils du Lapin de Pâques, Jack laisse sa peine prendre le dessus. Le noir qui l'entoure l'angoisse. Ça le terrifie de ne rien voir. Sans compter qu'il ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Ses pouvoirs le gênent mais le font souffrir dès qu'il tente de les utiliser pour avoir un contrôle sur l'hiver. North ne peut qu'observer avec tristesse ce qui ce passe sous ses yeux, avec Tooth et Sab. Certes, l'état physique de Jack est plus encourageant malgré le fait qu'il ai énormément maigri en l'espace de deux mois, à cause de son épuisement et son emprisonnement par le roi des cauchemars, ce qui n'a rien arrangé. Son état de fatigue est également présent car sous les yeux de Jack sont visibles des cernes. Mais ce qui inquiète les Gardiens, c'est l'état mental de leur cadet. Privé de liberté et de lumière, Jack avait sombré dans la peur. Pitch avait réussi à le briser au moment même où il l'avait enlevé. Bunny imagine très bien ce qu'il peut y avoir dans les cauchemars de Jack. Surtout avec Pitch, le maître de la Peur. Il le haïssait pour ce qu'il avait fait endurer, et continuait à faire subir, à un être aussi jeune. Réfléchissant un petit moment, Sab s'avance vers Bunny et il lui montre un petit dessin au-dessus de sa tête, timidement.

\- Jack, dit Bunny en redressant le jeune esprit en larmes. Sab veut t'aider, mais il n'y parvient pas. Son sable des rêves n'arrive pas à te faire dormir, pourtant tu en as besoin.

Quand les Gardiens voient Jack devenir livide et secouer la tête négativement, affolé, ils comprennent que ça va être difficile de lui faire entendre raison.

\- Tu es épuisé, lui explique Bunny avec douceur. Tes pouvoirs font rage dehors, et tu ne maîtrises plus rien. Nous savons que Pitch a détruit ton catalyseur et c'est ce qui te fait mal en ce moment. Mais Manny nous a assuré que tu pouvais le reformer, mais pour ça, il faut que tu te reposes. Sab veut essayer à nouveau son sable des rêves. Maintenant que tu es réveillé, il pense que ça fonctionnera.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir, murmure Jack en tremblant de peur.

\- Nous serons à tes côtés, ne crains rien, lui dit doucement Tooth en le prenant par les épaules et en le rallongeant avec Bunny.

Une fois couché, Jack sent la main de la Fée des dents prendre délicatement la sienne pour le rassurer. Sab se dirige vers la tête du jeune esprit avec hésitation. Il n'aime pas forcer les gens à dormir, mais Jack en a vraiment besoin à cet instant. Déposant sa main sur les yeux de son ami, Sab se concentre avant que Jack n'essaie de s'échapper.

\- Non, arrête, ne fais pas ça ! s'écrie Jack en proie à une crise de panique, en se souvenant que Pitch lui a infligeait la même chose. Je t'en supplie, Sab.

Le Marchand de sable regarde North affolé, mais ce dernier lui fait signe d'endormir le jeune esprit. Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Sab insinue son pouvoir en Jack, à contrecœur. Luttant pour ne pas fermer les yeux, Jack gémit quand il se sent tomber dans le noir, puis plus rien. Bunny lâche les épaules de Jack en le voyant avec le souffle court mais les yeux clos.

\- Ça a fonctionné ? demande-t-il à Sab qui acquiesce avec un sourire, ce qui le soulage. Je voudrais bien tenir Pitch entre mes mains et le…

\- Bunny, dit North en fronçant les sourcils. Tôt au tard, il reviendra. Que ce soit pour nous ou pour Jack qui a peur de lui. N'oublie pas que Pitch est le maître de la peur elle-même. Tu peux être sûr qu'il ressent ce que Jack vit, et il doit jubiler. Il se nourrit de la peur de Jack, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas encore revenu.

\- Ce sale cloporte, murmure Bunny entre ses dents en serrant ses pattes. Je lui ferais payer au centuple ce qu'il lui inflige. Avoir peur de s'endormir est une chose North, je te l'accorde, surtout pour un enfant. Mais la réaction de Jack n'est pas normale. Rien que de le fait d'être allongé est angoissant pour lui, et je ne te parle même pas ce qu'il se passe quand il doit fermer les yeux. Si Pitch sent la peur de Jack comme tu l'as mentionné, alors il ne reviendra pas. Il a ce qu'il veut, en se nourrissant de la peur de Jack.

Secoués par les paroles justes de Bunny, les Gardiens baissent la tête pour observer leur cadet. Allongé sous les couvertures, Jack semble bien faible alors que ce n'était pas le cas avant. Sab prend un air chagriné avant de poser sa main sur la joue du jeune esprit, laissant son sable doré faire le reste. Apparaissant autour de Jack, le pouvoir du Marchand de sable virevolte un instant avant de venir s'insinuer dans le corps de l'esprit endormi. Sab est plus que rassuré en voyant que Jack ne réagit pas au contact de son sable, et sourit.

\- Bien, il va pouvoir souffler un peu, dit North en constatant que Jack dort enfin. Et si nous mettions le plan de Manny a exécution ?

\- Attendons demain, souffle Tooth.

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, grogne Bunny en jetant un regard inquiet sur le jeune esprit, endormit. Le sable de Sab ne fait que retarder l'échéance. Jack va finir par se réveiller, et son angoisse reviendra à la charge quand il ouvrira les yeux et qu'il sera de nouveau dans le noir. Même s'il ne voit plus rien, il faut lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas à avoir peur, mais ça s'annonce compliqué dans son cas. Si Manny pense que Jamie peut l'aider alors ne perdons pas de temps.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, répond North. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser comme ça. Sab, je suppose que tu dois rester au chevet de Jack ?

Acquiesçant, le Marchand de sable s'assoit aux côtés du jeune esprit et North propose à Tooth de rester avec lui, chose qu'elle accepte. Le Lapin de Pâques sort de la pièce suivit de North qui prend la direction de la salle du Globe. Le Père Noël enfile sa veste, qui se trouvait sur sa chaise, et prend plusieurs boules à neige dans ses poches.

\- Tu ne prends pas ton traîneau ? s'étonne Bunny avec un sentiment de joie, ne voulant pas y mettre les pattes.

\- Non, ça ne serait pas assez rapide, déclare North en prenant une boule à neige puis en la secouant et en la laissant tomber. Jamie Bennett.

Le portail se forme dès que North annonce la destination qu'il veut prendre. S'avançant dans le portail, les deux Gardiens sont loin de se douter qu'ils se font épiés depuis le début à leur insu. Il fait noir à Burgess et le soleil est couché depuis longtemps. North et Bunny comprennent subitement pourquoi Toothiana voulait attendre. Les enfants sont couchés à cette heure-là, enfin normalement. Parce que les Gardiens viennent d'arriver dans la chambre de Jamie. Mais pas en silence, ils sont tombés tous les deux sur les jouets du jeune garçon dans un brouhaha de sons différents, réveillant l'occupant de la chambre en sursaut dans son lit. Cherchant ce qui l'a réveillé, Jamie regarde la pénombre avant de voir les Gardiens avec étonnement, puis avec joie.

\- Bunny, North, sourit Jamie en leur sautant dans les bras après avoir poussé ses couvertures. Vous êtes venus me voir.

\- Heureux de te revoir aussi, mon garçon, dit North en esquissant un sourire en lui tapotant la tête. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, répond Jamie en regardant derrière eux, en cherchant quelqu'un. Jack n'est pas là ? Vous avez de ses nouvelles ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, ça n'allait pas très fort. Et depuis un peu plus de deux semaines, c'est le blizzard ici.

Voyant le regard des Gardiens se poser sur lui avec tristesse, Jamie comprend, malgré son âge, qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. S'asseyant sur son lit, le jeune garçon sent sa gorge se nouer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il anxieux.

\- Nous devons te parler, lui dit North soucieux. Nous avons besoin de ton aide pour Jack.

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? l'interroge Jamie en se levant d'un bond, inquiet. Il va bien ?

\- Du calme, déclare Bunny en le rassurant et lui faisant signe de se rasseoir. Jack est chez North en ce moment, avec Sab et Tooth, qui veillent sur lui. Mais effectivement, il s'est passé quelque chose.

Expliquer la situation à un enfant sans lui faire peur n'est pas évident pour les deux Gardiens. Pourtant à aucun moment Jamie ne les interrompt et il écoute attentivement ce qu'ils lui expliquent.

\- Voilà, tu sais tout, dit Bunny après avoir finit son récit.

\- Jack ne voit vraiment plus rien du tout ? questionne Jamie attristé.

\- Non, il est aveugle, répond North chagriné.

\- Qu'est-ce que Pitch lui a fait ? les interroge Jamie en fronçant les sourcils. Jack était bien plus fort que lui, il y a six mois.

\- Jack a beau être un esprit, il a besoin de se reposer également, explique Bunny. Nous ne savons pas comment s'y est pris Pitch, mais une chose est sûre, il a affaiblit Jack pendant deux mois avant de l'attraper.

\- Est-ce que Jack vous a dit ce qu'il lui avait fait ? les questionne Jamie. Ça pourrait peut-être vous aider à le soigner ?

\- Pas pour l'instant, dit Bunny avec tristesse. Jack a été tellement malmené par Pitch que c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore cohérent dans ses propos. D'autres ont passé moins de temps avec le roi des cauchemars et en sont devenus fous. Pour le moment, Jack est soumis à la peur extrême que Pitch lui a imposé. Sab le fait dormir avec du sable de rêves mais ça ne marchera qu'un temps.

\- Et vous pensez que je peux l'aider ? demande Jamie bouche-bée. Comment ?

\- Tu peux d'une manière ou d'une autre, dit North en souriant. Jack est proche de toi, et inversement. Et même si ça ne fonctionne pas, ça lui changera les idées de discuter avec toi.

\- Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour l'aider, leur assure Jamie.

Hochant la tête, Bunny soulève le jeune garçon dès qu'il s'est habillé tandis que North lance une boule à neige pour rentrer au Pôle Nord. Le trajet semble un peu étrange à Jamie mais cette sensation ne dure pas longtemps car il se retrouve en plein milieu de la salle du Globe. Même Noël étant passé, l'atelier de North ressemble encore à un champ de bataille rempli de jouets. Ouvrant des yeux émerveillés, Jamie regarde partout autour de lui, ce qui fait sourire North. Déposant le jeune enfant au sol, Bunny l'observe en le voyant attiré par ce qu'il y a par terre. Jamie prend soin de tout regarder avant de secouer la tête et de revenir auprès de North en lui demandant de l'emmener à Jack. Gravant dans sa mémoire ce qu'il voit, Jamie suit les deux Gardiens avant d'apercevoir le bâton brisé de son ami, posé sur l'une des tables. S'en approchant, l'enfant prend un air triste.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Bunny en lui posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule. Jack le répara bientôt.

Acquiesçant, Jamie et les Gardiens sortent de la salle du Globe. Trottinant derrière North, l'enfant aperçoit les elfes du Père Noël en train de lécher des gâteaux dans le couloir avant de les remettre dans un bocal. Jamie grimace en les voyant faire et se jure de ne jamais toucher aux cookies qui se trouvent dans le récipient. Les yétis, quant à eux, sont relativement calmes à son grand étonnement. Bien vite arrivés à la chambre de Jack, North prend un blouson chaud dans l'un des placards du couloir et le tend à Jamie qui l'enfile sans discuter. Même si l'esprit de l'Hiver est affaibli, la température de sa chambre est bien en-dessous de zéro.

\- C'est bon, dit Jamie en fermant la fermeture éclair jusqu'en haut.

Ouvrant la porte de la chambre, Jamie s'y faufile en vitesse. Il aperçoit alors Sab, assit sur un tabouret à la tête du lit au milieu de la pièce, lui jeter un coup d'œil. Toothiana se lève en apercevant le petit garçon et vient le saluer avant d'examiner ses dents. Mal à l'aise, Jamie la laisse faire jusqu'à ce que North lui dise d'arrêter. Jamie s'avance alors vers le lit où se trouve Jack. Apercevant ce dernier, le jeune humain déglutit de travers en l'observant. Son ami a toujours eu une peau blanche, mais pas à ce point.

\- Il a l'air malade, souffle Jamie en prenant un air chagriné sous le regard des Gardiens qui constatent la même chose que lui.

S'asseyant sur le lit avec l'aide de Bunny, Jamie remarque que Sab laisse son sable des rêves en contact avec la peau de Jack.

\- Tu l'aides à dormir ? demande le jeune garçon avant d'avoir une réponse positive. Pourquoi ? Ton sable n'agit pas sur lui comme avec nous ?

\- Normalement si, traduit North en voyant les images que forment le Marchand de sables au-dessus de sa tête. Mais depuis que Jack est revenu, il fait un blocage avec le sable des rêves.

\- C'est parce qu'il ne veut plus dormir ? l'interroge Jamie inquiet.

\- En partie, mais il a également peur de rêver, lui dit North en voyant Sab acquiescer. Et sinon, arrives-tu à le faire dormir sans qu'il ne pense à rien ?

Hochant la tête pour lui dire que oui, Sab sourit à Jamie qui prend doucement la main de Jack dans la sienne.

\- Et maintenant ? On fait qu…, commence Jamie.

Se stoppant net dans sa phrase, le jeune humain sent la main de Jack se refermer sur la sienne. Aussitôt, le sable de rêves de Sab suit les pensées du jeune esprit. Prenant la forme d'un petit personnage qui court au début, le sable change pour prendre la forme d'un garçon et d'une luge. Puis la petite silhouette s'assoit sur la luge qui glisse avant de faire des saltos, puis de finir sa course folle dans la neige. Souriant en constatant que Jack réagit de façon positive à la présence de Jamie, North fait un signe de tête à Sab.

\- Réveille-le doucement, mais ne laisse pas les cauchemars le rattraper, dit North soucieux.

Faisant ce que lui demande North, Sab libère progressivement Jack de l'emprise de son sable des rêves. Patientant un peu plus d'une heure, Jamie aperçoit finalement l'esprit de l'Hiver ouvrir les yeux avec un mélange de tristesse et de joie. Le bleu vibrant des yeux de Jack a laissé place à une couleur gris terne, ce qui fait grimacer Jamie. Se ressaisissant, Jamie secoue la tête et serre doucement la main de Jack qui frissonne en le faisant faire.

\- Bonjour Jack, dit Jamie avec joie.

Fronçant les sourcils, l'esprit de l'Hiver connaît la voix qu'il entend et réfléchit avant de la reconnaître puis de mettre un nom dessus.

\- Ja… Jamie, souffle Jack en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

\- Oui, répond ce dernier amusé par l'air étonné de Jack. Content de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi, déclare l'esprit de l'Hiver un peu perdu. Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?

\- Bunny et North sont venus me chercher pour que je discute avec toi, répond le jeune garçon un peu gêné. Et je m'inquiétais aussi. La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, tu n'avais pas l'air bien.

Se murant dans le silence, Jack réfléchit. Sa peur, il ne veut pas qu'elle se répercute sur Jamie. Pitch en serait ravi, surtout en sachant que Jamie est l'un des plus fidèles croyants des Gardiens.

\- Jack ? murmure le jeune garçon inquiet.

\- J'étais fatigué, répond Jack avec hésitation. Et je n'avais plus les idées très claires à ce moment-là.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Jamie curieux.

\- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, lui avoue Jack en grimaçant. Enfin, je ne le voulais plus.

Surpris, les Gardiens évitent de parler pour ne pas perturber Jack, et surtout ne voulant pas lui dévoiler leur présence. Ils savent très bien que le jeune esprit ne se livre pas à eux mais, à leur grande surprise, à Jamie. Ce dernier jette un regard inquiet à North, qui lui fait signe de ne pas le mentionner, et l'encourage à poursuivre sa discussion avec Jack.

\- Comment ça ? le questionne Jamie en l'incitant à se confier. Tu sais, moi, si je ne dors pas, je me sens mal et je finis par m'écrouler. Et puis, c'est normal de dormir. Pourquoi tu ne veux plus le faire ?

Hésitant à se confier, Jack finit par renoncer à le faire en secouant la tête, conscient que ses rêves ne sont guère des choses à raconter à un enfant.

\- Je peux peut-être t'aider si tu veux bien m'en parler, poursuit Jamie. Maman me dit souvent que les mauvais rêves sont là quand on a des soucis. Les cauchemars, on en fait tous, et c'est normal.

\- Pas des comme ça, souffle Jack en sentant ses yeux se fermer.

\- Jack ! s'écrie Jamie inquiet.

\- Ce n'est rien, il se rendort, le rassure Bunny en voyant Jack replonger dans le sommeil. Sa fatigue le rattrape vite et son corps à besoin de repos autant que lui. Il lui faut du temps pour se remettre et c'est normal.

Acquiesçant, Jamie remarque que Sab est revenu près de Jack et l'entoure de nouveau de son pouvoir. Le sable doré frissonne un instant et vient s'enrouler autour du jeune esprit. Jamie sourit en constatant que le sable des rêves est toujours aussi beau à regarder et reporte son attention sur Bunny, North et Toothiana qui ont l'air pensif.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? s'inquiète Jamie en les rejoignant.

\- Ce que Jack vient de dire, répond North en croisant les bras. Enfin, ce qu'il t'a dit, ça nous perturbe.

\- Pourquoi ? demande le jeune garçon soucieux.

\- Tu as mentionné les cauchemars et la réponse de Jack nous inquiète, avoue Bunny en fixant Jack.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, dit Jamie.

\- Jack a bien dit que ses cauchemars n'avaient rien de normal, explique Tooth en grimaçant. Mais avec Pitch, c'est toujours le cas. Jack n'est pas bête, s'il a sentit quelque chose de bizarre, c'est que Pitch a effectivement changé de méthode pour ses cauchemars. Et là, ça devient un problème, car ce sera impossible à défaire tant qu'on ne sait pas ce que c'est. La solution la plus simple, ça serait que…

\- Que ? l'interroge Jamie en la voyant ne pas continuer.

\- Que Jack nous explique ce qu'il lui est arrivé pour avoir une telle frayeur de Pitch, finit Bunny en frissonnant. Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver, du moins pas pour l'instant.

Conscient que le Lapin de Pâques n'a pas tort, les Gardiens baissent la tête. Jamie les fait sortir de leur inquiétude en leur demandant une visite guidée des lieux. Après tout, il est dans l'Atelier du Père Noël et il ne veut pas rater sa seule chance de tout voir. Ne pouvant pas refuser, North et Tooth acceptent et laissent Bunny et Sab avec Jack.

\- C'est ça, éloignez-vous les uns des autres, pense Pitch en voyant Jamie partir avec les deux Gardiens. Vous vous affaiblissez chers Gardiens, alors que je deviens plus puissant grâce à l'un d'entre vous.

* * *

 **Alors des avis sur ce que trame notre cher Pitch? N'hésitez pas à me partager vos avis, ça m'encourage à progresser. Bisous et à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	6. Chapitre 06

**Bonsoir,**

 **Alors, comment allons-nous le torturer ce pauvre Jack en cette belle journée de la Saint-Nicolas?**

 **Le Retour de Pitch dans toute sa splendeur splendideeeee!**

 **Bon, ok, j'arrête de vous traumatiser. Si jamais vous avez des hallucinations de bonhommes verts, je décline toutes responsabilités!**

 **Bref, bonne lecture!**

 **Merci Yuko pour ta correction et tes ondes vertes !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 06**

Bunny n'a rien vu venir, et encore moins Sab. Allongés sur le sol et maintenus par des cauchemars, les deux Gardiens font peine à voir. À peine une demi-heure après que North et Tooth soient partis avec Jamie pour faire le tour de l'atelier, Jack avait de nouveau commencé à s'agiter. Bunny avait demandé à Sab ce qui se passait, mais lui-même l'ignorait. Puis d'un coup, sans prévenir, Pitch se tenait devant eux avec ses cauchemars. D'ailleurs, ils avaient l'air bizarre ses cauchemars, et Bunny compris pourquoi en les observant de plus près. Ils sont mélangés à la magie de Jack. Les cauchemars les ont pris par surprise et les ont cloué au sol sans qu'ils n'aient pu se défendre. Levant la tête pour voir Pitch se rapprocher d'eux, Bunny lui lance un regard mauvais.

\- Alors, chers Gardiens, sourit Pitch en s'agenouillant devant eux et en les regardant droit dans les yeux. Vous n'êtes pas capables d'aider Jack alors vous faites appel à un enfant. Que c'est déplaisant !

\- Retourne dans ton trou, rétorque Bunny avec un regard mauvais.

\- Mais c'est vous qui êtes venus m'en déloger, soupire Pitch agacé. Il fallait bien que je prenne mon mal en patience pour y retourner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'écrie Bunny en tentant de se dégager de l'emprise des cauchemars.

\- Moi, dit Pitch en se levant doucement. Je veux juste ma vengeance contre vous et contre Jack. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il est très résistant, tu sais. Plus mes cauchemars sont intenses et plus il lutte. Même si pour ça, il doit se blesser lui-même. Vous savez combien de temps ça a pris pour lui faire perdre espoir ? Plusieurs jours. Mais bon, à un moment, il fallait bien qu'il craque. Quand j'ai trouvé le bon moyen de pression, je n'ai eu que l'embarras du choix pour le faire plier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? hurle Bunny furieux.

\- Oh, tu veux une démonstration ? Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas compris, sourit Pitch en s'avançant vers le lit de Jack, ce qui horrifie les deux Gardiens qui s'agitent.

Sab cherche à faire réagir le sable noir à son contact mais n'y parvient pas vu qu'il est mélangé à la magie de Jack et jette un regard affolé à Bunny. Apercevant Pitch redresser Jack pour le mettre assis, Bunny assène un coup de tête à l'un des cauchemars qui le tient pour qu'il le lâche, en vain. Les voyant faire, le maître des cauchemars sourit et passe derrière son prisonnier puis place sa main sur les yeux de Jack. Bunny comprend tout de suite pourquoi Jack a hurlé en sentant Sab faire pareil et frissonne. Changeant le sable doré qui entoure Jack en sable noir, Pitch l'insinue en lui. Aussitôt, Jack se met à trembler fortement et sa respiration s'accélère.

\- Arrête ça ! Fiche-lui la paix ! vocifère Bunny avec rage. Je te jure que…

\- Que quoi ? sourit Pitch avant de pencher la tête de son prisonnier légèrement en arrière. Que tu vas me sauter dessus ? Tu es bien coincé, mon lapin. Il n'y aucune chance que je laisse un esprit comme Jack ici, je pense que je vais le garder avec moi, dans mon repaire. Comme ça, je n'aurais plus jamais besoin de devoir aller chercher la peur bien loin. Allez, Jack, tu m'as habitué à plus de peur que ça. Quoique, tu ne pouvais ni voir, ni bouger et encore moins parler, alors c'est peut-être ça qui te manque. Je vais y remédier.

Tout en parlant, Pitch esquisse un sourire sadique avant de former un lien noir avec son sable et de le placer entre les lèvres de Jack. Puis il en fait un deuxième et attache les mains du jeune esprit. En le voyant faire, Bunny sent sa rage s'amplifier et espère qu'il pourra faire en sorte qu'elle explose en pleine figure du croquemitaine, tout en se sentant impuissant. Pitch rallonge brutalement Jack et lui plaque les mains au-dessus de sa tête avant de reposer sa main glacée sur les yeux de son prisonnier. Laissant un sourire lui échapper, Pitch observe les Gardiens tout en insinuant son sable dans le corps de Jack qui finit par se cabrer, en laissant un cri étouffé lui échapper.

\- Ah, tu vois, ricane Pitch en se tournant vers Bunny, tout en augmentant l'intensité de son pouvoir sur Jack. Plus tu prives un être de ses sens, et plus ça décuple les autres. Jack en est parfaitement conscient et en même temps non. C'est un magnifique procédé que j'ai inventé.

\- Arrête, tu vas le tuer, si tu continues ! hurle Bunny en voyant Jack se cabrer de plus en plus violemment.

\- Oh non, il encaisse bien plus que vous, explique Pitch amusé. J'adore lui faire revoir les nombreuses années durant lesquelles Manny l'a maintenu dans le lac. Là où il est, il ne peut rien faire, il est seul et coupé du reste du monde. Et je peux faire ce que je veux de lui. Mes cauchemars prennent un malin plaisir à lui faire subir plusieurs tourments en même temps. Mais je lui envoie également d'autres cauchemars, bien plus réel. Certains où ils vous voient mourir devant ses yeux et d'autres où vous l'abandonnez lâchement sans rien laisser paraître. Je pensais d'ailleurs qu'il ne vous ferait plus confiance après ça, mais apparemment je l'ai sous-estimé.

\- T'es qu'un…, commence Bunny furieux.

\- Un monstre, oui je sais, et j'accepte le compliment, surtout venant de ta part, déclare Pitch réjoui.

\- Ce n'est qu'un gamin ! rugit Bunny en voyant les larmes de Jack couler sur ses joues.

\- Un enfant plus fort que vous et qui est parvenu à me vaincre, dit Pitch avant de sourire avec malveillance et de former une aiguille faite de son sable noir dans sa main. Manny vous a aidé à ne pas le perdre, je le sais. Mais moi, je vais faire l'inverse et je sais comment je vais m'y prendre. Vu que vous avez peur de le perdre, je vais me nourrir également de votre peur à vous les Gardiens. Juste pour vous voir souffrir.

Tournant la tête de Jack sans remord, Pitch enfonce son aiguille faite de sable de cauchemars dans le cou de Jack. Lui plaquant toujours sa main sur les yeux, Pitch lui envoie de nouveaux cauchemars avant de poser son regard sur Bunny qui voit, avec effroi, le sable noir colorer la peau de Jack.

\- Je sens que je vais m'amuser, déclare Pitch en maintenant Jack fermement quand il se met à trembler violemment, laissant des hurlements étouffés lui échapper. Ça ne va pas mon lapin ? Tu fais une drôle de tête, toi aussi Sab. Si c'est à cause de mon sable et de Jack, vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de vous en faire longtemps. Mes cauchemars et sa fatigue vont accélérer le processus et il ne sera bientôt plus capable d'ouvrir les yeux et ça le paralysera. Dès que ça aura atteint son cœur et son esprit, Jack sera entièrement sous mon contrôle. Plus rien ne saura le sortir de sa prison où il se trouvera, et il sera seul à jamais.

Pitch n'a pas le temps de se réjouir lorsque North et Tooth ouvrent la porte à la volée suivit de Jamie. En voyant le croquemitaine, l'enfant se recroqueville sur lui-même, comment avait-il réussi à venir ici, au Pôle ? En apercevant Jack, les deux Gardiens se précipitent sur Pitch sans voir Bunny et Sab, cloués au sol. Ayant prévu leur arrivée, Pitch sourit et claque des doigts. Dès qu'il le fait, des cauchemars sortent du sol et s'enroulent autour des deux Gardiens qui tombent lourdement par terre.

\- Vous me croyiez assez stupide pour ne pas m'être préparé, leur déclare froidement Pitch en les toisant du regard, avant de se tourner vers Jamie. Quant à toi, je pense savoir ce que je veux te faire.

Délaissant Jack, Pitch se lève du lit et passe entre les Gardiens au sol. Le seul réflexe qu'a Jamie est de se reculer pour fuir dans le couloir. Mais le roi des cauchemars ne le lui laisse pas cette chance car deux cauchemars équins arrivent du couloir et se postent devant la porte. Se retournant, Jamie fait alors face à Pitch et se met à trembler.

\- Finalement, tu as enfin peur de moi, déclare le croquemitaine en souriant.

\- Laisse cet enfant tranquille ! rugit North.

\- Sinon qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, vieil homme ? lui demande Pitch en fixant son attention sur Jamie.

\- Jack, parvient à dire Jamie apeuré.

\- Il ne t'aidera pas, pas là où je l'ai mis, sourit le croquemitaine, satisfait. Et il ne va pas tarder à sombrer dans un désespoir profond. Bientôt, il sera coupé de tout ce qui pourrait lui parvenir. Seule la solitude sera avec lui.

Horrifié par les paroles de Pitch, Jamie se précipite sur lui sans se poser de questions, ce qui fait faire un mouvement de recul au croquemitaine, surprit et ne s'y attendant pas. Le jeune garçon grimpe à toute vitesse sur le lit et constate avec peur que Pitch a dit vrai. Sur le cou de Jack, du sable noir rampe sous ses veines et s'étend de plus en plus. Posant une main sur la poitrine de l'esprit de l'Hiver, Jamie le sent trembler à son contact. S'amusant de la situation, Pitch le laisse faire avant de s'avancer vers le lit où se trouvent ses deux proies, sans défenses.

\- Jack, j'ai peur, souffle Jamie en voyant la main du croquemitaine se tendre vers lui.

Malgré son esprit embrumé, Jack parvient à entendre clairement ce que murmure Jamie. Cette seule phrase lui coupe le souffle, car elle lui fait remonter d'anciens souvenirs en tête. Des souvenirs de sa vie en tant qu'humain. Il revoit le visage apeuré de sa sœur, Emma, tremblante sur la glace du lac. Elle lui avait dit les mêmes paroles que Jamie. Pitch allait s'en prendre au petit garçon et Jack ne pouvait rien faire, paralysé par sa propre peur et ses cauchemars. Il allait perdre ce qui lui était précieux. À cette simple pensée, Jack se refuse à rester passif et serre les poings. Préférant souffrir que perdre quelqu'un qui lui est proche, Jack ouvre les yeux brutalement.

\- Qu'est…, commence Pitch sans pouvoir finir sa phrase en le voyant faire.

Apercevant les yeux de Jack s'illuminer d'une couleur bleue turquoise, Jamie reste bouche-bée. Sans prévenir, la fenêtre s'ouvre en claquant contre le mur, ce qui fait sursauter tout le monde, y compris Pitch. La glace et la neige envahissent la pièce et le corps de Jack s'illumine d'une lueur bleue à son tour. Les Gardiens écarquillent les yeux en le voyant faire, avant de comprendre son intention. Bunny est le premier à réagir en sentant une forte magie se concentrer dans la pièce.

\- Jack, ne fais pas ça, tu n'as pas ton bâton ! hurle-t-il avant qu'un flash de lumière bleue ne parcourt la chambre et ne lui fasse détourner la tête.

Projetant de la glace dans tous les sens sous forme d'explosion, Jack ne se pose pas de questions. Glaçant les cauchemars de Pitch sur place, façon statue de glace, les pouvoirs de Jack ne s'arrêtent pas là. Ils glacent les entraves des Gardiens avant de se tourner vers Pitch lui-même. Le roi des cauchemars fait une grimace et préfère se retirer mais laisse un sourire sur son visage en disparaissant. La magie de Jack reste active plusieurs minutes avant de détruire les cauchemars ainsi que les liens qui entravent les Gardiens. Se relevant en vitesse, ces derniers se précipitent vers Jack qui referme les yeux aussi brutalement qu'il les a ouvert.

\- Jack ! s'écrie Jamie en le secouant doucement quand il voit sa tête tomber sur le côté.

Apeuré, le jeune garçon pose sa main sur la poitrine de Jack et sent à peine son cœur battre, avant de laisser un sanglot lui échapper. Tooth le soulève et le prend dans ses bras tandis que Bunny libère Jack des entraves de Pitch. Sab et North s'approchent à leur tour rapidement alors que le jeune esprit entrouvre les yeux difficilement. Toujours ternes malgré la lueur qui y était présente, les yeux de Jack n'ont pas récupéré leur couleur d'origine. Ni aucune étincelle de vie. North constate avec inquiétude que la respiration de Jack est faible et que sa poitrine se soulève par à-coups.

\- J… Jamie, parvient à dire lentement Jack.

\- Je suis là, lui répond le jeune garçon pour le rassurer. Grâce à toi, Pitch ne m'a pas fait de mal et tu l'as fait fuir.

Soulagé, Jack laisse un soupir lui échapper avant de trembler. Il agrippe si vite son haut de pyjama au niveau de son cœur que Jamie sursaute. Bunny prend doucement la main de Jack et la pose contre lui. Quand le corps de Jack commence à se tétaniser, le Lapin de Pâques secoue le jeune esprit.

\- Ne t'endors pas, Jack, dit Bunny affolé en voyant ses yeux se fermer. Si tu le fais, tu ne pourras plus te réveiller.

\- Fatigué, murmure Jack à moitié conscient.

\- Je sais, mais lutte contre, s'il-te-plaît, plaide le Lapin de Pâques affolé. Sab, débarrasse-le de ça.

Désignant le cou de Jack, Bunny grimace en voyant le sable noir de Pitch se frayer un chemin jusqu'au cœur du jeune esprit. Le Marchand de sable s'approche du lit et constate l'état de faiblesse de Jack avec inquiétude. Plaçant une main sur le cou de Jack, Sab aperçoit un rayon de Lune se poser sur la poitrine de son ami. Jetant un regard à la fenêtre, les Gardiens aperçoivent la Lune qui est bien ronde et énorme dans le ciel. Ses rayons convergent tous vers Jack et se placent au niveau de sa poitrine, empêchant le sable noir de poursuivre son chemin.

\- Manny va être de la partie aussi, dit North soulagé. Vas-y Sab.

Acquiesçant, Sab attire doucement le sable noir à l'endroit où Pitch l'a insinué, ce qui réveille instantanément Jack. Bunny a juste le temps de le plaquer sur le lit à l'instant où Jack se cabre en sentant le sable de cauchemars chauffer. Une douleur sourde et insoutenable le parcourt. Même l'Homme de la Lune ne peut pas l'en protéger et Jack finit par serrer les dents pour éviter de hurler. Tooth fait mine de partir de la pièce avec Jamie mais ce dernier lui dit qu'il veut rester et descend de ses bras pour aller auprès de Jack. Lui prenant doucement la main, le jeune garçon essaie de l'aider. Il faut plus d'un quart d'heure à Sab pour débarrasser totalement Jack du sable noir de Pitch, laissant le jeune esprit éreinté. Jamie grimace en voyant son ami parcouru de violents tremblements et il voit que ses yeux se ferment et se rouvrent.

\- Jack, souffle Jamie en serrant sa main doucement.

\- Non, Jamie, lui dit North en secouant la tête. Ne l'aide pas à rester éveillé, pas après ça.

\- Mais…

\- Ce qu'il a fait a bien failli lui coûter la vie, explique Bunny en voyant la respiration de Jack accélérer rapidement. Il faut qu'il recharge ses pouvoirs, déjà mis à mal par Pitch. En relâchant sa magie comme ça, il est presque à court d'énergie et ça va le laisser encore plus faible qu'avant.

Soucieux, Sab se penche sur Jack et avant même que ce dernier n'en ait conscience, le Marchand de sable pose une main sur ses yeux et l'endort. Surpris, Sab retire sa main en la sentant chaude et observe North qui secoue la tête.

\- C'était à prévoir, grimace North en prenant un linge froid qui se trouve sur le rebord de la fenêtre et en venant le déposer sur les yeux de Jack. Ce qu'à fait Pitch a le même effet que le remède de Manny.

À l'instant même où le contact se fait, le jeune esprit bouge les doigts mais ne se réveille pas. Sa respiration devient subitement de plus en plus rapide, ce qui inquiète les Gardiens. Jamie serre doucement la main de Jack et l'observe d'un œil soucieux.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas tenter de le calmer ? demande Jamie en sentant les tremblements de Jack. Ou faire baisser sa température ?

\- Nous n'y parvenons pas, que ce soit dans un cas comme dans l'autre, lui dit Tooth en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Les esprits ne connaissent pas de magie pour soigner ? les interroge Jamie avec des yeux ronds. Vous n'avez pas de médicaments ?

Hoquetant de surprise suite à la question du jeune garçon, North part précipitamment hors de la chambre sous le regard paniqué de Jamie.

\- J'ai dit une bêtise ? demande-t-il en voyant la porte restée entrouverte.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, dit Bunny en s'asseyant près de Jack et en l'observant avec des yeux tendres. Allez le glaçon, tu as botté les fesses de Pitch, alors tiens le coup. Même si c'est dur.

North ne revient pas pendant plus d'une heure, ce qui suscite de nombreuses questions. Sab maintient Jack endormi avec son sable des rêves mais ne parvient pas à l'apaiser. Comme pour le remède de Manny, Jack développe une forte fièvre en moins d'une demi-heure, ce qui oblige Bunny et Tooth à changer le linge sec qui se trouvent sur ses yeux par un froid. Ne voyant pas North revenir, Bunny fronce les sourcils surtout que Jack s'agite dans son lit et qu'il ne peut pas le laisser. Délirant de plus en plus, le jeune esprit se cabre violemment quand l'image de sa sœur vient se mélanger à ses rêves qui deviennent vite des cauchemars. Alors qu'il l'a sauvé en passant à sa place à travers la glace, Jack voit son rêve prendre une autre tournure et une voix murmure dans sa tête.

 _Merci de m'avoir donné toi-même ton point faible._

Sab grimace en voyant le sable noir de Pitch se mélanger au sien, sous le regard affolé des autres Gardiens et de Jamie.

\- Comment il fait pour atteindre Jack ? leur demande Jamie en voyant Bunny placer une patte sur Jack pour le forcer à rester sur son lit. Ce n'est pas possible. Il n'est pas là.

Quand le cauchemar de Jack l'emprisonne pour le forcer à voir la suite du rêve, le jeune esprit se débat violemment. Bunny, qui le maintient, le voit ouvrir des yeux complètement paniqués.

\- Jack, calme-toi, souffle le Lapin de Pâques en ayant du mal à le maintenir en place. Sab ?

Secouant la tête, le Marchand de sable lui confirme qu'il ne parvient pas à lutter à force égale avec Pitch, surtout qu'il est bien plus puissant avec les pouvoirs de Jack. Apercevant sa sœur tomber à travers la glace du lac à sa place, Jack se cabre. Bunny le redresse et le place contre lui, le dos de Jack contre ses poils. Essayant de le restreindre le plus possible et de lui faire sentir une présence pour le rassurer. Pourtant rien ne semble calmer Jack car il se met à crier, en proie à la peur. Pitch a enfin trouvé la seule chose qui peut définitivement briser Jack une bonne fois pour toute. Le croquemitaine n'avait pas pensé à chercher dans la mémoire du jeune esprit mais à présent, il ne se fait pas prier. Rien que de voir sa sœur tomber dans le lac et mourir à sa place terrifie Jack. Plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles, Jack a l'impression de devenir fou à force de revoir en boucle ce cauchemar précis.

\- Bunny, lui dit Jamie en pensant à quelque chose. Le bâton de Jack s'est brisé comment ?

\- À cause de Pitch, répond Bunny en sentant le jeune esprit trembler violemment. Il l'a brisé lui-même de ses propres mains.

\- Est-ce qu'il y avait du sable de cauchemar dessus ? l'interroge Jamie inquiet.

\- Oui, pourq…, commence Bunny avant de jeter un regard à Toothiana et à Sab en comprenant où veut en venir le jeune garçon. Va chercher le bâton de Jack et donne le à Sab, qu'il enlève le sable noir de Pitch. Jamie, tu es un génie.

Reposant un regard sur Jack, Jamie n'est pas sûr de mériter ce compliment. Il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt, s'il l'avait fait, Jack ne souffrirait pas autant. Fragilisé par ce qu'il vient de voir, Jack tente de reprendre son souffle avant d'entendre la voix de Pitch dans sa tête.

 _\- Je vais te briser, Jack Frost, mais avant, je vais m'occuper de ta sœur,_ susurre la voix du croquemitaine.

\- Non, non, non, non, murmure Jack en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Jack ? souffle Bunny avant que ce dernier se cabre violemment.

Le maintenant fermement, Bunny prend peur de perdre Jack dans ses propres cauchemars. Voyant sa sœur passer à travers la glace de nouveau, Jack ferme les yeux en agrippant le drap sous ses doigts.

\- Emma ! hurle Jack en laissant son pouvoir surgir hors de son corps, gelant le sol et le plafond.

\- Jack ! s'écrie Jamie affolé.

Ouvrant la porte au moment où Jack hurle en proie au cauchemar de Pitch, Tooth et Sab, accompagnés de North, se précipitent sur le lit en faisant attention à ne pas glisser sur le sol. Une lueur bleue enveloppe le corps de Jack et repousse Bunny doucement pour qu'il le lâche. Flottant au-dessus du lit, le corps de Jack se stabilise avant que les deux morceaux de son bâton échappent des mains de Tooth qui les tenait. Se plaçant au-dessus de Jack, le bâton brisé semble attendre. Quand Jack ouvre les yeux, le bâton se précipite dans ses mains. Une lueur bleue en jaillit et du givre recouvre instantanément le catalyseur du jeune esprit. Des arabesques compliquées se forment et les deux morceaux du bâton s'attirent avant de se réunir. De la glace se fixe autour de la cassure puis ressoude l'objet avant de disparaître. Réparé, et semblant comme neuf, le bâton se place à la verticale juste au-niveau de la poitrine de Jack et se place contre sa peau. Mais cette fois quand Jack ouvre les yeux de nouveau, son catalyseur s'illumine et le Vent vient entourer le jeune esprit. Le sable noir présent dans le bâton se retrouve alors éjecté hors de ce dernier. Sab est sur le point d'intervenir quand la magie de Jack le devance. La glace attrape le sable noir et le gèle à tel point que les grains de sables ressemblent à de la poussière de diamant quand ils retombent sur le sol. D'un coup, un gros bruit se fait entendre et Jamie montre à Bunny qu'un pan du mur de l'atelier de North, fait de glace, vient de s'écraser plus bas. Petit à petit, la mini tempête se calme et Bunny attrape doucement le corps de Jack quand il redescend. Ce dernier n'a plus de fièvre, ce qui est bon signe, mais son visage est inondé de larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Déposant Jack sur le lit en douceur, Bunny s'aperçoit que les autres sont aussi peinés que lui, surtout à cause de leur erreur de débutant. Ils savaient pour le sable de Pitch, ils l'avaient vu sur le bâton de Jack, et pourtant ils n'ont pas pris le temps de l'enlever. Tournant sa tête en grimaçant, le jeune esprit semble complètement anéanti par ce qu'il vient de vivre. Jamie serre les dents et s'approche avant d'entendre Jack sangloter.

\- Pardon, Emma, sanglote Jack dans son sommeil en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Pardon.

* * *

 **Tchik Tchiki Boum! Alors ça vous a plu?**

 **Je l'espère! Me frappez pas tout de suite, j'ai pas fini la fic!**

 **Bisouilles.**


	7. Chapitre 07

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Premièrement, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël à tous!**

 **Et ensuite, je vous laisse découvrir votre cadeau de Noël, un chapitre tout frais. Vive les révélations!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review.**

 **Bisouilles**

 **ps: Merci Yuko pour la correction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 07**

Fronçant les sourcils, Jamie se tourne vers les Gardiens qui ont l'air chagriné, tandis que le bâton de Jack vient se placer près du lit. S'approchant de Bunny, Jamie le secoue un peu.

\- Qui est Emma ? lui demande Jamie inquiet.

\- Pardon ? l'interroge Bunny.

\- Jack n'arrête pas de dire le prénom, là, dans son sommeil, dit le jeune garçon en lui désignant le jeune esprit qui s'est roulé en boule sur le lit.

S'approchant de Jack avec Bunny, Jamie constate qu'il ne dit plus rien et s'inquiète. North et les deux autres Gardiens les rejoignent pour voir l'état de leur cadet. Jack a finit par s'apaiser et Sab secoue la tête en plaçant du sable de rêves sur lui avec tristesse. Il sait que le jeune esprit a enduré une épreuve bien trop rude et cherche à réparer son erreur. North grimace en voyant Jack trembler en sentant le sable, et observe Jamie avec inquiétude.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? questionne North d'un ton las.

\- Oui, j'ai bien entendu le prénom Emma, confirme Jamie en voyant l'air peiné des Gardiens se poser sur Jack. Quoi ?

\- Pitch a réussi à trouver l'un des rares souvenirs que Jack a de sa famille, et il l'a retourné contre lui, lui explique North avec un nœud dans l'estomac, écœuré par ce qu'a fait Pitch.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? l'interroge Jamie en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

Incertains de la conduite à tenir, les Gardiens échangent un regard entre eux. Puis Bunny soupire et prend une couverture qu'il place sur le jeune esprit et se tourne vers Jamie.

\- Avant d'être un esprit, Jack a été humain, déclare Bunny. Il avait une famille et il l'adorait. Quand il est devenu ce qu'il est, Jack a perdu la mémoire et ne l'a retrouvé qu'il y a six mois quand il est devenu un Gardien.

\- Pourquoi ? le questionne Jamie en écarquillant les yeux de surprise, en sachant que Jack a été humain.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas te le révéler, Jamie, dit Tooth en secouant la tête. Mais sache que Jack a énormément souffert en se réveillant en tant qu'esprit. Il est resté trois cent ans dans une profonde solitude. Personne ne lui parlait chez les esprits car il est l'esprit de l'Hiver, celui qui contrôle toute la saison. Les autres ne veulent pas le perturber quand il fait son travail sur la nature mais ça a eu également l'effet inverse. Jack s'est retrouvé seul, face à des responsabilités qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre et incapable de contrôler ses pouvoirs. N'ayant personne avec qui discuter et qui le voyait, Jack s'est énormément renfermé sur lui-même. Seul le Vent a prit le temps de le connaître et l'a aidé. Il y a six mois, quand Manny a désigné Jack pour être le Gardien de l'Amusement, nous avons eu du mal à l'accepter. Pour nous, Jack Frost n'était qu'un esprit espiègle qui aimait faire des farces. Nous n'avons compris que plus tard ce qu'il avait enduré. Pitch a même essayé de s'allié avec Jack en ressentant sa solitude. Heureusement, Jack a refusé, mais je suppose que c'est pour ça que Pitch s'en est pris à lui.

Réfléchissant à ce que lui dit la Gardienne des Souvenirs, Jamie comprend un peu mieux la situation et acquiesce.

\- Et Emma, qui est-elle ? les questionne-t-il.

\- Emma était la sœur cadette de Jack, quand il était encore un humain, avoue Bunny avec tristesse. Pour devenir un esprit, Jack a fait preuve d'un acte démesuré alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

\- Quel genre d'acte ? demande Jamie, peu rassuré par la réponse.

\- Il a sauvé sa sœur au détriment de sa propre vie, déclare Bunny en frissonnant.

\- Bunny ! s'exclame Tooth en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Jamie a le droit de savoir, et il l'aurait su à un moment ou à un autre, explique Bunny en haussant les épaules. Il est, de toute façon, trop lié à nous, surtout à Jack.

Observant la réaction de Jamie, les Gardiens l'aperçoivent jeter un regard à Jack et les regarder de nouveau.

\- Mais il a pu revoir sa sœur ? demande timidement Jamie. Enfin, je veux dire après qu'il soit devenu un esprit.

\- Non, déclare North avec tristesse. Jack s'est réveillé bien plus tard. Sa famille n'était plus depuis longtemps. Ce qui l'a encore plus perturbé car il n'avait plus aucun souvenir.

\- Alors pourquoi Pitch a utilisé la sœur de Jack dans son cauchemar ? le questionne Jamie.

\- Pour le briser, lui explique Bunny en plaquant ses oreilles sur sa tête. Jack a du mal à parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec sa sœur. Pitch a dû faire quelque chose que Jack n'a pas supporté, surtout pour qu'il réagisse comme ça.

Inquiets, les Gardiens et Jamie échangent un regard chacun leur tour avant que Tooth ne frissonne.

\- Est-ce que Pitch va revenir ? demande Jamie inquiet.

\- Non, le Pôle est de nouveau scellé, le rassure North.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu absenté aussi longtemps ? l'interroge Bunny en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quand Jamie a parlé de médicaments, je pensais en avoir, admet North en prenant un air sombre. Mais j'ai fouillé partout sans en trouver. Puis, je suis revenu et j'ai croisé Sab et Tooth qui m'ont expliqué ce qu'il se passait. Et nous sommes partis chercher le bâton de Jack avant de revenir et de l'entendre hurler.

\- Je vois, dit Bunny peiné. Que pouvons-nous faire à présent ?

\- Là tout de suite, dit Tooth. Il faut ramener Jamie chez lui, il se fait tard.

\- Mais je voulais rester auprès de Jack, intervient le jeune garçon anxieux.

\- Il faut que tu ailles dormir, déclare North en demandant à Tooth de le raccompagner avec lui. Jack n'est pas près de bouger, et nous te donnerons rapidement de ses nouvelles.

\- Promis ?

\- Oui.

Sab fait un clin d'œil à North et envoie une petite boule de sable de rêves sur la tête de Jamie qui tombe endormi dans les bras de Tooth.

\- On peut remercier ce petit, dit Bunny en esquissant un maigre sourire. Sinon sans lui, on aurait perdu Jack.

\- Tu as raison, soupire North en jetant un regard inquiet à Jack. Mais c'est encore trop tôt pour se réjouir. Avec ce que vient de subir Jack, nous ne savons pas dans état il va se réveiller et s'il n'a pas perdu la tête. Il était déjà instable sur le plan psychologique, Pitch l'a peut-être détruit. De plus, Jack a réparé son catalyseur alors qu'il n'était pas en état de le faire. C'est pour ça que je l'avais laissé dans la salle du Globe, pour ne pas que sa magie incontrôlée ne cherche à le faire d'elle-même.

\- En tout cas, son pouvoir est de nouveau sous son contrôle, dit Bunny en lui montrant que la tempête de neige qui durait depuis plusieurs jours s'est arrêtée brutalement.

Acquiesçant, North sort de la pièce suivit de Toothiana pour raccompagner Jamie chez lui. Il le dépose dans son lit, l'ayant mis en pyjama, et le couvre doucement, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Le Gardien russe prend le temps de jeter plusieurs sorts sur la maison, pour protéger ses habitants de Pitch.

Tooth et lui reviennent une demi-heure plus tard, retrouvant Bunny et Sab au chevet de Jack. Ils finissent par tous aller se coucher, mais sans pour autant quitter la pièce. Sab s'allonge sur son sable de rêves, et North distribue des couvertures à tout le monde. Même si le froid ambiant de la pièce les gêne un peu, les Gardiens préfèrent rester aux côtés de Jack, et finissent par s'endormir, épuisés.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus soumis au cauchemar de Pitch, Jack culpabilise. Le roi des cauchemars est parvenu à lui faire croire que sa sœur est tombée dans le lac. Perdu par ce qu'il a vu, Jack se replie sur lui-même, et veut vérifier le lac. Se redressant lentement après avoir ouvert les yeux, Jack sent son bâton non loin de lui et referme sa main dessus en tremblant. Vent, son ami de toujours, vient souffler à ses oreilles, lui déconseillant ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Pourtant, il finit par faire ce que lui supplie le jeune esprit. Le soulevant délicatement, Vent fait sortir Jack par la fenêtre en l'aidant, vu qu'il ne voit pas, et l'emmène vers Burgess.

Quand le soleil se lève une heure plus tard, Tooth ouvre des yeux fatigués. Elle est sur le point de se rendormir avant d'apercevoir la fenêtre ouverte et de voir le lit de Jack vide. Sautant sur ses pieds, la Gardienne fait le tour de la chambre avant de réveiller les autres. Ces derniers ouvrent les yeux en sursaut, surtout quand Tooth leur montre que Jack n'est plus là. Bunny vient constater de ses propres yeux la disparition de Jack et s'affole.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est partit ? demande-t-il en tournant en rond. Il n'est pas en état. Et depuis quand il est dehors ?

\- Bunny, calme-toi, dit North en le voyant aussi chamboulé. Céder à la panique ne va pas nous aider.

\- Et si Pitch l'a…

\- Il fait jour Bunny, si Jack est dehors, Pitch ne peut rien lui faire pour le moment, le rassure le Gardien russe. Mais il faut rapidement le trouver et avant la tombée de la nuit. Sab, est-ce que tu le sens dormir ?

Secouant négativement la tête, le Marchand de Sable prend un air triste. Tooth rejoint le Lapin de Pâques pour faire les cent pas.

\- Attendez, attendez, une minute, dit Tooth en fronçant les sourcils. Jack a mentionné sa sœur dans son sommeil, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, tu crois que ça a un rapport ? l'interroge North en lissant sa barbe.

\- Jack ne nous a jamais vraiment parlé de ce qui s'était passé, déclare Bunny inquiet. Nous savons qu'il est mort en sauvant sa sœur, mais qu'est-ce que Pitch aurait pu lui faire voir, comme cauchemar, pour le pousser à partir ?

Écarquillant les yeux, Sab se lève d'un bond et pointe la fenêtre du doigt. Les autres le regardent faire et comprennent qu'ils doivent partir. Sab ressent partiellement la conscience de Jack dériver à la limite du sommeil et il ne veut pas perdre sa trace. Prenant soin de ne pas perdre sa concentration, Sab remarque que Jack se dirige vers Burgess à nouveau. Et il comprend subitement qu'il retourne au lac gelé. Se retournant vers les autres Gardiens, affolé, Sab fait défiler la clairière puis le lac à toute vitesse puis Jack.

\- Il retourne là-bas ? Pourquoi ? demande Tooth.

\- Si c'est en rapport avec ce que Pitch lui a fait vivre, ça doit l'avoir perturbé, lui dit North en prenant son manteau, sur lequel il a dormi, et prennant une boule à neige à l'intérieur. Sinon, il y a autre chose que nous ignorons. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

Quand il arrive au lac, Jack sent ses forces l'abandonner. Vent a juste le temps de le déposer doucement sur la glace qui recouvre le lac, que Jack tombe endormi sur l'eau gelée. L'entourant pour le protéger, Vent est conscient qu'il ne doit pas s'éloigner de lui. Quelque chose de malsain est présent sur les bords du lac, et il s'en est rendu compte en arrivant. Des formes noires sortent des ombres des arbres et s'allongent pour prendre une apparence de cauchemars.

En sentant la présence des cauchemars, Jack se recroqueville sur la glace en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, dont l'une qui a son bâton. Le mauvais rêve induit par Pitch, dans ses souvenirs, lui revient en mémoire brutalement. Apeuré, Jack laisse son pouvoir agir à sa place, créant une coque de glace autour de lui. Des pics de glace se forment sur la surface du lac, protégeant ainsi le propriétaire des lieux. La voix d'Emma vient alors s'insinuer dans sa tête.

Grimaçant, Jack se roule en boule en proie au souvenir cuisant du cauchemar qui revient le hanter. Puis d'un coup, il ressent quelque chose sur lui. Doux et chaud à la fois. Tendre et amical. Un contact qu'il n'arrive pas à bien à définir et qui pourtant l'apaise.

 _\- Manny, je t'interdis de jouer avec ma proie,_ surgit la voix de Pitch, énervé, depuis les ombres.

Jack ressent alors la peur l'étreindre de nouveau en entendant la voix de Pitch aussi près de lui. Ses cauchemars tournent autour de sa protection, et il les entend et les sent. Le contact qu'a ressenti Jack s'affaiblit doucement pour finir par disparaître, sous le rire de Pitch.

 _\- Alors, Jack, comment te sens-tu ?_ l'interroge Pitch d'un ton sarcastique. _Si tu es venu jusqu'ici, c'est pour ta sœur ? Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Emma ?_

\- Ferme-là Pitch, déclare Bunny qui apparaît de derrière un arbre en détruisant avec son boomerang trois cauchemars d'un coup.

Se plaçant devant la barrière qu'a dressé Jack pour se protéger, Bunny fait face aux cauchemars de Pitch et il n'est pas seul. Sab attrape un cauchemar et le détruit avec une flèche de sable doré tandis que Tooth et North se précipitent aux côtés du Lapin de Pâques. Se lançant sur les Gardiens, les cauchemars ne font pas long feu et se font détruire les uns derrière les autres. Quand Pitch remarque qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'une ombre, il la recule tout en laissant un rire à glacer le sang lui échapper.

\- On peut savoir ce qui te faire rire ? demande North en fixant l'ombre avec un regard mauvais.

\- _Tiens donc, Jack ne vous a rien dit en partant_ , susurre la voix mielleuse de Pitch.

\- Nous dire quoi ? l'interroge Tooth inquiète.

\- _Il ne vous a jamais expliqué comment il était mort, ni pourquoi il n'aimait pas venir ici_ , s'amuse le Roi des cauchemars. _Et Manny, non plus. Les petits cachottiers_.

\- Cesse de tourner autour du pot et parle si tu as quelque chose à dire, sinon on te retient pas, rugit Bunny.

\- _Jack est mort dans ce lac,_ leur explique Pitch avec amusement, surtout en les voyant se figer sur place. _Pour sauver sa sœur, il a donné sa vie. La glace a cédé sous son poids et il n'a jamais pu remonter à la surface. Il y est mort, noyé. Mais à l'origine, c'est sa sœur qui aurait dû mourir et c'est ce que je lui ai montré._

Furieux contre Pitch, Bunny ne lui laisse pas le temps de placer ne serait-ce qu'une parole de plus et détruit l'ombre avec rage. Dès qu'il a finit, Bunny rejoint les autres Gardiens mais ils se retrouvent avec le même problème que Pitch, Jack est hors de leur portée. Maintenant qu'ils connaissent la vérité au sujet de la mort de Jack, les Gardiens ne vont pas le laisser tomber.

Cherchant à fragiliser la glace en voyant que le jeune esprit ne réagit pas à leurs appels, les Gardiens tournent autour de la coque sans trouver une seule fissure. Bunny fronce les sourcils et pose sa patte sur la glace, inquiet.

\- Jack, dit-il à l'attention de son cadet avec douceur. Écoute-moi, s'il-te-plaît. Ne crois pas ce que tu as pu voir dans tes cauchemars. Pitch se sert de tes souvenirs pour te piéger, il est doué à ce petit jeu là. Ce que tu as enduré, personne n'aurait dû le subir, surtout venant de la part de ce… cloporte, mais ne le laisse pas te détruire aussi facilement. Si tu as des doutes sur tes souvenirs, Tooth pourra te les remontrer, mais par pitié, Jack, ne crois pas en Pitch.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent sans que les Gardiens ne voient un quelconque changement. Bunny abaisse ses oreilles en signe de défaite avant d'entendre un bruit de verre cassé. Relevant la tête, il aperçoit la barrière de Jack se craqueler puis se briser entièrement. En voyant Jack allongé sur le sol, Bunny s'avance en vitesse vers lui. Il redresse doucement Jack, avant de le serrer dans ses bras, tandis que les autres Gardiens les rejoignent.

\- Pardon, murmure Jack à Bunny. D'être parti sans rien dire.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, lui assure le Lapin de Pâques en le soulevant doucement. Tu n'as pas à te le reprocher.

Éclatant en sanglots, Jack se serre contre Bunny qui lui parle doucement pour le rassurer. Les Gardiens échangent un regard partagé entre la joie d'avoir retrouvé leur cadet et la tristesse de ne pas avoir été là pour lui. Jack finit alors par s'endormir, vaincu par sa fatigue tandis que les Gardiens franchissent, avec lui, le portail d'une boule à neige pour regagner l'atelier de North.

Cette fois-ci, les Gardiens ne font pas la même erreur et allongent Jack sur l'un des canapés de la salle du Globe, pour éviter de le voir partir en douce. North le couvre d'une couverture et est sur le point de prendre son bâton quand ce dernier se recouvre de givre blanc.

\- J'éviterais d'y toucher si j'étais toi, déclare Bunny peu rassuré en voyant le catalyseur de Jack commencer à faire des étincelles de glace. Laisse-lui.

Acquiesçant, North voit alors Jack se retourner pour se recroqueviller sur le canapé, coinçant son bâton près de lui. Tooth et Sab sourient en le voyant faire tandis que Bunny secoue la tête. North part rapidement et revient cinq minutes plus tard avec un plateau, garni de gâteaux ainsi que des tasses remplies de tisane, pour Tooth, et d'eggnog pour les autres.

Les Gardiens observent longuement leur cadet en silence avant d'échanger des conversations sur la préparation de Pâques qui arrive à grand pas.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu! Sur ce à bientôt. ^^**


	8. Chapitre 08

**Coucou à tous,**

 **Voici le chapitre 8 de Jack!**

 **Je sais que ça fait longtemps depuis le dernier chapitre et j'en suis désolée.**

 **Mais bon, pour la petite parenthèse de ma vie, j'ai changé de boulot et maintenant je fais des déplacements où je ne prend pas mon magnifique ordinateur. Donc pas possibilité de faire des chapitres.**

 **Voila voilà pour l'explication! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 ** _Anonyme:_ Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise !**

 **Bisouilles à tous**

* * *

 **Chapitre 08**

Un petit tintement, suivit d'un deuxième puis de plusieurs. Fort au début et faible par la suite. Jack n'arrive plus à supporter ce bruit. Il le rend fou à chaque fois qu'il l'entend. Ça lui rappelle les jours qu'il a passé avec le roi des cauchemars et tout lui revient en mémoire. Sans prévenir, Jack ouvre les yeux en sursaut et se redresse. Ne voyant rien, son angoisse empire rapidement et il serre son bâton dans sa main. Son pouvoir commence à palpiter sous ses doigts et finit par s'agiter.

\- Du calme, Jack, lui dit Tooth d'une voix douce.

Peu rassuré, l'esprit de l'Hiver ne fait aucun geste. Les Gardiens restent tout aussi immobiles que lui, à cause du givre qui se propage sous le canapé où se trouve Jack. Ils comprennent qu'il est apeuré et que son pouvoir réagit à ce qu'il ressent. Les tintements que le jeune esprit a entendu se font plus bruyants et se rapprochent de lui. Ne le supportant pas, Jack plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles en grimaçant. Fronçant les sourcils, North fait un signe aux elfes de s'éloigner de Jack, surtout en voyant le givre s'étendre de plus en plus. Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, les petits elfes partent avec déception, non sans jeter des regards attristés à Jack. Ce dernier se calme petit à petit en n'entendant plus les tintements et abaisse ses mains. Les Gardiens viennent alors s'asseoir sur le canapé devant Jack tandis que Sab préfère son petit nuage doré. Tous échangent un regard et finalement c'est Bunny qui se charge de parler le premier.

\- Alors le glaçon, bien dormi ? demande t-il avec douceur.

\- B…Bunny ? demande Jack.

\- Oui, répond le Lapin de Pâques. Un problème ?

Secouant la tête, Jack lui confirme que non, mais Bunny remarque qu'il y a quelque chose qui dérange le jeune esprit. Il le connaît bien à présent.

\- Où est-ce que l'on est ? l'interroge Jack perdu.

\- Chez moi, à l'Atelier, lui répond North en guettant une réaction de Jack. Nous sommes dans la salle du Globe.

Patientant quelques minutes avant de répondre, Jack esquisse une grimace que tous remarquent.

\- Alors, les tintements de clochette, c'étaient les elfes ? le questionne Jack.

\- Et bien oui, déclare North inquiet. Que voulais-tu que ce soit ?

Tooth n'a pas à parler car elle jette un regard noir à North et lui désigne le jeune esprit. Ce dernier ne semble pas à l'aise avec la remarque de North et le Gardien russe soupire.

\- Désolé pour ça, Jack, s'excuse North.

\- C'est pas grave, lui assure le jeune esprit en frissonnant.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? demande Tooth inquiète.

Haussant les épaules, Jack reste silencieux, ce qui suscite l'inquiétude des autres. Est-ce qu'il se sent en forme ? Non, il a beaucoup de mal à réfléchir. Ses souvenirs sont sans dessus dessous. De nouveau sous contrôle grâce à son catalyseur, ses pouvoirs ne le font plus souffrir, mais le mal est fait. Et être plongé dans le noir ne l'aide pas non plus. Ça ne fait qu'empirer son sentiment d'angoisse, et le fait d'être vulnérable, ne voyant rien.

\- Jack ? l'interroge Bunny d'une voix douce mais ferme. Répond-nous, s'il-te-plaît, c'est important.

Posant sa tête sur ses genoux, Jack ferme les yeux avant de secouer négativement la tête pour leur faire comprendre que ça ne va pas.

\- Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement, avoue le jeune esprit en tremblant légèrement avant de murmurer. Et j'ai peur.

Échangeant un regard, les Gardiens finissent par acquiescer en silence. Bunny se lève et le rejoint pour s'asseoir près de lui. En le sentant faire, Jack serre un peu plus fort son bâton, ce qui n'échappe pas au Gardien de l'espoir.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, dit Bunny en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Nous savons ce que Pitch t'a fait endurer, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de nous le dire. Mais ne garde pas tout en toi, Jack, ça ne ferait qu'empirer ton état. Certes, ton catalyseur est de nouveau entre tes mains, mais tu as toujours l'air aussi malade que quand on t'a récupérer, même si tu es plus lucide maintenant. Il faut que tu nous dises ce qu'il s'est passé avec Pitch. On pourra peut-être t'aider.

\- Je ne peux pas, lui répond Jack.

\- Jack, Bunny a raison, souffle North en voyant son air terrifié.

\- Nous savons pertinemment ce que peut faire un être aussi noir que Pitch, avoue Bunny, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce qu'il t'a fait.

Secouant la tête pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne comprennent pas, Jack enfoui sa tête dans ses bras. Bunny le secoue légèrement pour lui dire qu'il n'a pas le choix.

\- Je ne peux pas, déclare Jack en pleurant. Parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait. Dans la pièce où j'étais, je ne voyais rien. Les seules choses que je parvenais à voir, c'étaient les cauchemars qu'il m'a obligé à voir. Pour le reste, je ne pouvais rien voir. Après qu'il m'ait enlevé et que je me sois réveillé, il m'a directement plongé dans des rêves, je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, à part les souvenirs de ces cauchemars.

\- Est-ce que tu rappelles de quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous aider ? l'interroge Tooth avec chagrin.

\- Non, lui dit Jack. À part le fait que j'avais mal et que la chaleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable, rien.

\- Je vois, dit Tooth en le rejoignant pour s'agenouiller devant lui. Jack, je sais que Pitch a joué avec tes souvenirs, il nous l'a fait comprendre. Il ne faut pas que tu crois en ce qu'il t'a montré et…

\- C'était vraiment un cauchemar ? la coupe Jack d'une voix tremblante.

\- Oui, lui assure Tooth en lui redressant la tête avec douceur. Pitch s'est servi de ton souvenir et a fait en sorte de le remplacer. Tes vrais souvenirs sont au Palais des Dents, et personne ne peut les modifier. Même Pitch lui-même. Maintenant si tu veux les voir pour être fixé sur ton passé, j'ai demandé à Quenotte de m'apporter tes souvenirs et je les ai ici. Veux-tu que je te les montre ?

\- Tooth, il vient à peine de se réveiller, déclare North inquiet. Tu…

\- Je suis d'accord, le coupe Jack anxieux.

Laissant un soupir lui échapper, le Père Noël échange un regard avec Sab pour chercher du soutien. Ce dernier fait un signe pour lui montrer qu'il est de l'avis de Tooth. Bunny suit également la Gardienne des souvenirs en acquiesçant. Tooth se lève alors doucement et va prendre le casier à dents, posé sur la table près du Globe. En revenant, Tooth voit que Jack s'est assis sur le canapé, et le rejoint. S'asseyant près de lui, la gardienne lui prend doucement la main et la pose sur le casier.

\- Es-tu prêt ? demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

En le voyant acquiescer, Tooth déclenche le processus qui permet à Jack de se remémorer ses souvenirs. Il ne faut guère longtemps pour que le jeune esprit comprenne que les Gardiens ont parfaitement raison en disant que Pitch l'a manipulé. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Jack reste à regarder sa sœur avant de sortir de ses souvenirs quand ces derniers se terminent. Soulagé, Jack se laisse tomber contre le dossier du canapé et ferme les yeux, sous le regard des Gardiens.

\- Alors ? le questionne le Lapin de Pâques soucieux. As-tu pu faire le tri dans tes pensées ?

\- Plus ou moins, lui avoue Jack. Certaines choses sont plus faciles que d'autres à oublier.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? l'interroge North en l'observant.

\- Quand Pitch m'envoyait des cauchemars, lui explique Jack en laissant un frisson le parcourir. C'était juste pour me faire du mal, et je l'ai très bien compris. Que se soit dans le lac où il m'emprisonnait à nouveau, où quand il me faisait croire que vous m'abandonniez, je parvenais un tant soit peu à ne pas y croire, mais…

Marquant une pause, Jack ferme les yeux en sentant l'angoisse l'assaillir et il grimace en posant sa tête sur le haut du canapé.

\- Mais ? le questionne Bunny en le voyant faire.

\- Il y a un moment où j'ai craqué, admet Jack en sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

En voyant des larmes couler sur ses joues, Bunny est sur le point de dire quelque chose quand il voit Sab lui faire non de la tête. North comprend immédiatement et observe Jack.

\- Explique-nous, dit simplement le gardien russe. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas facile de le raconter.

\- Pitch a commencé à m'envoyer des cauchemars où il vous tuait tous les quatre, souffle Jack en tremblant. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais à ce moment-là. La chaleur me faisait tourner la tête, alors que mes pouvoirs me parcouraient trop vite et le noir m'oppressait. Pitch a profité de cet instant pour me faire voir ça. Plus il le faisait, et moins je parvenais à garder mon calme. Et puis, je n'ai plus été capable de discerner quoi que ce soit. Le pire a été quand il m'a envoyé le souvenir de ma sœur. Rien que de le voir, ça a bien fini par me rendre fou et me faire perdre tous ceux à quoi je tiens.

\- Comment ça ? le questionne Tooth.

\- À force de voir ce souvenir, grimace Jack. J'ai bien failli relâcher l'intégralité de mes pouvoirs.

\- À cause de ce cauchemar ?

\- Non, pas seulement ça, avoue le jeune esprit. J'avais également les autres en tête. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec ce simple cauchemar, Pitch a presque réussit à atteindre ma limite. Si je n'avais pas récupéré mon catalyseur, j'aurais déchaîné tout mon pouvoir. Parce que j'étais terrorisé et que je ne supportais pas ce que je voyais, en plus d'avoir mal.

Horrifiés par ce que leur raconte Jack, les Gardiens restent silencieux et l'observent avec tristesse. Bunny attire doucement le jeune esprit en le voyant trembler et le serre contre lui.

\- Nous sommes désolés, dit le Lapin de Pâques avec chagrin. Nous aurions dû te protéger et nous ne l'avons pas fait.

\- Et on t'a également fait souffrir pour te sauver, souffle Tooth les larmes aux yeux. J'espère que tu pourras nous pardonner un jour.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas, avoue Jack quand Bunny le relâche de son étreinte.

Soulagés, les Gardiens sentent un poids en moins sur leur cœur, et regardent leur cadet avec douceur. Ce dernier ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine avant de prendre un air songeur.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? demande-t-il en grimaçant. Pitch ne vas pas rester tranquillement dans son coin, si j'ai bien entendu.

\- Effectivement, déclare North en soupirant. Et il a repris des forces, ainsi que de la puissance.

\- À cause de moi, je présume, répond Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment… ? l'interroge Tooth en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Les attaches qui me retenaient dans le repaire de Pitch, grimace le jeune esprit, elles servaient à me voler mes pouvoirs. J'ai tenté de les détruire, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé.

\- D'où les blessures à tes poignets, souffle North en regardant les bandes autour des plaies de Jack.

\- Je suppose, admet Jack en se pinçant les lèvres. Mais il…

Stoppant net sa phrase, le jeune esprit entend à nouveau des tintements retentir. Bunny a juste le temps d'attraper le bras de Jack quand ce dernier tente de s'enfuir en courant. Le Lapin de Pâques le maintient contre lui avant de faire un signe à North.

\- Jack, calme-toi, ce n'est rien, le rassure Tooth inquiète.

Secouant la tête, Jack plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles. Les tintements deviennent encore plus forts et le jeune esprit commence à mal le supporter. Quand Bunny entend la respiration de Jack s'emballer, il jette un regard inquiet à Sab, alors que North se dirige vers la pierre des Gardiens. Cette dernière émet alors un tintement plus aigu que les autres, et Jack tombe à genoux contre Bunny dès que ça lui parvient car un mal de tête le saisit sans prévenir. Posant sa main sur la pierre, North fronce les sourcils car elle s'arrête de tinter. Pourtant une image apparaît, et le gardien russe laisse un soupir lui échapper en voyant que Manny les prévient que Pitch vient de faire parvenir des cauchemars aux enfants. North grommelle quelque chose avant de se tourner vers les autres. En apercevant, Jack à genoux contre Bunny, le gardien russe prend un air affolé.

\- Jack, dit Bunny en le secouant doucement. Jack !

Ne voyant pas le jeune esprit lui répondre, Bunny lui prend doucement les mains et les écarte de sa tête, avant de prendre le menton de Jack pour le regarder. Dès qu'il le fait, les yeux de Jack s'écarquillent de terreur.

\- C'est moi, murmure Bunny en sentant son cadet trembler.

\- Hum, gémit Jack en baissant la tête.

\- Jack, qu'est-ce…, commence North avant de voir le Lapin de Pâques secouer négativement la tête. Veux-tu manger un peu ? Ou te reposer?

Le voyant acquiescer lentement, North sourit tandis que Bunny aide le jeune esprit à se relever. Jack récupère son bâton avant de le serrer dans sa main.

\- Je pars devant, déclare North en grimaçant.

En voyant Sab faire un petit elfe de sable au-dessus de sa tête, le Gardien hoche la tête d'un signe positif. Il part donc dehors, pour éviter que Jack ne croise les elfes. Bunny, quant à lui, remarque que Jack n'ose pas avancer.

\- Tu ne vois rien et c'est normal que ça t'angoisse, admet le Lapin de Pâques avec douceur. Mais ne donne pas à Pitch ce qu'il veut. L'angoisse et la peur sont les mêmes choses, Jack. Tente de te calmer, ce n'est pas évident, c'est sûr, mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes là pour t'aider.

Légèrement, Jack acquiesce et ferme les yeux. Ce que lui demande Bunny n'est pas une chose facile en soit. L'esprit de l'Hiver fait confiance aux Gardiens, mais en même temps, il doute. Après tout, il est resté très longtemps seul, et il a encore du mal à distinguer ce qui peut lui nuire ou non. De plus, Jack est conscient que certains de ses pouvoirs ne sont guère joyeux. Il est le Gardien de l'Amusement mais en même temps l'esprit de l'Hiver. Celui-là même qui gèle les pays et fait mourir les êtres vivants, tout comme la végétation. Comment peut-il avouer aux Gardiens que ses propres pouvoirs ont déjà commis l'irréparable ? Sentant les sombres pensées de Jack, Vent vient l'entourer et le fait léviter dix centimètres au-dessus du sol. Quand il le sent près de lui, le jeune esprit se laisse faire et ouvre les yeux. Le Vent veut l'aider à se déplacer et il sait qu'il ne le laissera pas tomber. Pas lui qui s'est occupé de Jack pendant toutes ces années de solitude.

\- Jack ? l'appelle Tooth inquiète.

\- On dirait que le Vent va m'aider à me déplacer, dit Jack en esquissant un maigre sourire.

Heureux de la nouvelle, les Gardiens voient North revenir et leur faire signe de le rejoindre. Dès que Bunny tapote l'épaule de Jack, ce dernier sait qu'il est temps pour lui d'avancer.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Alors il vous a plu?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. ^^**

 **À la prochaine!**


	9. Chapitre 09

**Coucou à tous,**

 **Oui oui je sais, ça fait looooongtemps que j'ai pas publiée. Je vous dois donc quelques explications que voici:**

 **\- premièrement j'ai du changer de boulot ce qui est vraiment fatiguant ayant changé du tout au tout**

 **\- deuxièmement niveau santé ben c'est pas le top -"**

 **\- troisièmement ma pauvre correctrice Yuko croule sous sa traduction.**

 **Donc oui, j'ai un rythme très lent (pire qu'une tortue qui végète) mais bon, je tiens bon. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont mis des reviews!**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances xD**

 **Bisouilles**

 **ps: bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 09**

\- Allez Jack, essaie, déclare Bunny en croisant les pattes sur son torse.

\- Et si je gèle tout ? s'inquiète ce dernier. Je te rappelle que je ne vois absolument rien. Imagine que je te blesse sans le vouloir.

\- Je sais me protéger, le glaçon, dit le Lapin de Pâques en comprenant la réticence de son ami. De plus, nous sommes dans l'une des salles de North, elle est entièrement vide et il ne l'utilise jamais, sauf quand il entrepose des cadeaux. Tu peux donc laisser ton pouvoir agir comme bon te semble.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, souffle Jack en secouant la tête.

\- Très bien, alors je commence, répond Bunny en l'ignorant.

Grimaçant, Jack recule d'un pas, peu rassuré. Depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, une semaine s'est écoulée. Bunny s'est mis en tête de l'entraîner malgré sa cécité. Pourtant, l'esprit de l'Hiver n'est pas à l'aise avec ce que lui propose le Gardien de l'Espoir. Quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas expliquer le dérange.

Il est vite tiré de ses pensées quand le Vent le soulève du sol pour le mettre en sécurité dans les airs, à quelques centimètres du sol. Jack, qui apprécie de voler en temps normal, se sent vite déboussolé. L'impression d'être suspendu dans le vide sans rien voir ne le tranquillise pas. Rien que d'y penser, Jack sent un frisson le parcourir avant d'entendre un bruit sur sa gauche.

Instinctivement, il se retourne et avant qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit, du givre s'échappe de son bâton. Bunny ne l'a pas vu venir et a juste le temps de se baisser rapidement. Le givre du jeune esprit passe au-dessus de ses oreilles et Bunny tape d'une patte sur le sol pour faire apparaître un de ses tunnels et disparaît à l'intérieur. Ne l'entendant plus depuis plusieurs minutes, Jack fronce les sourcils et se pince les lèvres, inquiet.

\- Bunny ?

N'ayant pas de réponse, Jack commence à paniquer avant que le Vent ne le rassure. L'esprit de l'Hiver comprend que le Lapin de Pâques a dû se réfugier dans l'un de ses tunnels et patiente. Le silence pesant de la salle s'installe jusqu'au moment où Jack entend un bruit qu'il connaît trop bien. L'ouverture d'un tunnel de son ami.

Levant la main, le jeune esprit fait apparaître des flocons de neige à l'endroit du tunnel. Quand Bunny sort la tête du trou pour observer le jeune esprit, un tas de neige lui atterrit dessus. Grognant en sortant de la neige, le Lapin de Pâques surveille Jack tout en se secouant et se met à courir vers lui à toute vitesse dès qu'il a fini. L'entendant faire, Jack place une main dans son dos et se concentre. Une petite boule de neige se forme doucement, tandis que les autres Gardiens arrivent sans faire de bruit. Ils regardent ce qu'il se passe avant de sourire en voyant Bunny s'élancer sur Jack.

Dès qu'il entend le saut du Gardien, Jack ferme les yeux car il sait où il est. Se retournant un peu sur la gauche, le jeune esprit envoie sa boule de neige en pleine figure de Bunny. Surpris, ce dernier laisse un grognement lui échapper avant de s'arrêter.

\- Je crois que tu as gagné, Jack, dit Bunny en souriant.

Voyant un sourire se dessiner maladroitement sur le visage de son ami, Bunny lui dit qu'il revient en apercevant les autres à l'entrée de la pièce. Vent en profite pour surélever un peu plus Jack qui concentre sa neige dans sa main, sous forme de petits flocons bleus.

Bunny part rejoindre les autres Gardiens qui semblent amusés de la situation. North affiche un sourire, ainsi que Sab, tandis que Toothiana observe Jack.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe ? demande North en cachant un sourire.

\- Plutôt bien, dit Bunny qui essuie la neige présente sur son visage. Jack se débrouille pas trop mal pour quelqu'un qui vient de perdre la vue. Il m'entend arriver de loin, et je suppose que le Vent l'aide également.

\- Bonne nouvelle, dit Tooth avec joie. En plus, il a l'air d'aller un peu mieux qu'avant. Je pense que tu as eu une bonne idée en le faisant bouger, ça évite qu'il rumine de mauvaises pensées.

\- C'est sûr qu'un peu d'exercice ne peut pas lui faire de mal, et il a même repris des couleurs, admet North avant de prendre un air sombre. Par contre, on revient de la salle du Globe. Malgré le fait que Sab envoie des rêves aux enfants, l'influence de Pitch persiste.

\- Comment c'est possible ? demande Bunny en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne devrait pas avoir autant de puissance, même avec les pouvoirs du gamin.

\- Nous en avons discuté, déclare Tooth en frissonnant. Et nous pensons que Pitch cache quelque chose.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je le sens dans ma bedaine, souffle North.

\- Ah, non, pas encore, dit Bunny d'un ton suppliant. Tu sais ce que je lui dis à ta be…

Le Lapin de Pâques n'a pas le temps de répondre car un des elfes arrive, paniqué, dans la salle où se trouvent les Gardiens. Le bruit de clochette n'échappe pas à Jack qui se trouve dans les airs. Sans prévenir, une douleur fulgurante lui traverse la tête, ce qui lui fait perdre connaissance.

Quand Bunny s'aperçoit de ce qu'il se passe, il écarquille les yeux en voyant Jack chuter sans se rattraper.

\- Jack ! s'écrie-t-il en se précipitant vers l'endroit où tombe le jeune esprit. Réveille-toi, ce n'est pas le moment pour t'endormir.

Le Vent tente de maintenir Jack jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ouvre les yeux. Parvenant à se rattraper avec son aide, Jack se laisse tomber à genoux au sol, en haletant. D'un coup, le rire de Pitch résonne à travers la pièce, lui glaçant le sang.

Abasourdis, les Gardiens empoignent leurs armes et se dirigent vers Jack. Bunny est le premier à se placer devant le jeune esprit et est aux aguets.

\- Comment es-tu entré ici ? questionne Bunny en observant ses alentours.

\- Mais je ne suis pas entré, avoue Pitch amusé. Je ne fais que vous parler avec les ombres qui se trouvent là où vous êtes, et ce, depuis mon antre.

\- Et bien, restes-y ! déclare North en rejoignant Bunny avec les autres et en se plaçant autour de Jack.

\- Charmant, s'amuse Pitch en faisant grossir les ombres présentes dans la pièce. Alors comment va ce cher Jack, maintenant ? Vous avez décidé de l'entraîner à entendre ?

\- En quoi ça te concerne ? rétorque Bunny.

\- Surprenant venant de ta part, la peluche, dit Pitch avec un ton sarcastique.

\- Tu insinues quoi ? Que je fais la charité ? l'interroge Bunny furieux.

Laissant un rire glacial lui échapper, Pitch ne peut s'empêcher de trouver la situation amusante.

\- Non, loin de là, répond Pitch d'un ton mielleux. J'insinue juste que tu avais dit que si tu retrouvais, et je te cite, « le crétin qui a mis à mal Pâques pendant les gelées de 68 », tu lui ferais passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Et alors quoi ? demande North en voyant les ombres se rapprocher.

\- Que vous êtes lents à la détente, mes chers Gardiens, soupire Pitch. Le givre et les tempêtes de neige ne vous rappellent pas quelqu'un, hein, Jack ?

Déglutissant de travers, l'esprit de l'Hiver baisse la tête en serrant son bâton entre ses doigts. Il sait très bien ce que mentionne le croquemitaine, et il ne l'a pas oublié non plus. Comment il le pourrait, d'ailleurs.

Fronçant les sourcils, Bunny ne prend pas garde et abaisse son boomerang, perdu par les paroles de Pitch. Les autres Gardiens restent aussi surpris que lui et font de même, perplexes. Pitch profite de leur instant de doute pour les attaquer, sans sommation.

Stupéfaits, les Gardiens sont sans protection avant qu'un mur de glace n'apparaisse devant eux, sans prévenir. S'élevant dans les airs, Jack, avec l'aide du Vent, crée une coque de glace autour des Gardiens pour les protéger.

\- Laisse-les tranquilles ! S'écrie l'esprit de l'Hiver.

\- Oh, tu n'as pas aimé que je dévoile ton petit secret, Jack, s'amuse Pitch en laissant ses ombres se diriger vers le jeune esprit. Si tu ne voulais pas que j'en parle, il aurait fallu que tu le dises toi-même. Mais tu avais peut-être peur de leur avouer que tu as tué plusieurs êtres vivants ce jour-là. Sans compter les animaux, les arbres et les plantes qui ont gelés sur place. Tu les as tous tués, Jack ! Pourquoi crois-tu que personne ne voulait venir te voir ? Tu ne t'es jamais douté de ce que pensaient les esprits de toi. Pour eux, tu es une menace, ainsi que ton pouvoir qui ne laisse rien en vie derrière lui.

En entendant les mots de Pitch, Jack sent sa culpabilité s'accroître et quelque chose se brise à l'intérieur de lui. Les mots sont plus blessants que les blessures, Jack le sait.

Les Gardiens sont pris au piège dans la protection du jeune esprit, mais ils voient ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Alors c'était pour ça que personne ne cherchait à s'approcher de lui, à cause de ses pouvoirs. La coque de glace de Jack commence à se fissurer par endroit, ce qui inquiète les Gardiens.

Bunny ne peut que constater la souffrance et le désespoir dans les yeux ternes de Jack. Les ombres du croquemitaine sont presque arrivées jusqu'à à lui, sous le regard horrifié des Gardiens qui tentent de se libérer de leur protection, quand la glace givre instantanément tout ce qui se trouve à proximité de Jack. Les ombres, elles-mêmes, deviennent blanches avant d'éclater dans un bruit de verre brisé.

\- N'oublie pas ce que tu es, Jack ! lâche Pitch d'un ton ferme. Tu es comme moi, un esprit de l'ombre. La glace et les ténèbres sont faites pour être ensembles, je te l'ai déjà dit. De gré ou de force, tu finiras par me rejoindre.

Le roi des cauchemars disparaît comme il est arrivé sur ces dernières paroles, laissant Jack en proie à ses mots. Silencieusement, les larmes de Jack coulent sur ses joues. Il parvient à les sentir brûlantes avant qu'elles ne se transforment en perles de givre.

Avant que les Gardiens ne puissent lui dire quoi que ce soit, Jack s'enfuit de la salle avec l'aide du Vent. Guidé par celui-ci, le jeune esprit s'enfuit hors de l'Atelier, ne voulant pas se confronter aux Gardiens et encore moins à Bunny. Le Vent à beau lui dire des paroles rassurantes, Jack ne cherche pas à les écouter.

Le Lapin de Pâques brise alors la coque de glace d'un coup avant de partir dans le couloir avec inquiétude. Cherchant le jeune esprit partout, il se rend à l'évidence qu'il n'est plus à l'intérieur. Paniqué, Bunny se précipite dans la salle du Globe et pose la patte sur la pierre des Gardiens quand les autres arrivent. Le Lapin de Pâques n'a pas le temps de poser sa question à Manny car un craquement sinistre se fait entendre dehors. North part en vitesse à la fenêtre avant d'apercevoir Jack, pris au piège dans l'une de ses protections.

\- Il est en bas, déclare le Gardien russe avant de voir un pan de son atelier s'écrouler devant la fenêtre. Et on ferait mieux de le calmer avant qu'il ne détruise tout autour de lui.

\- C'est lui qui fait ça ? demande Tooth horrifiée.

\- Jack a le contrôle sur tout ici, avoue North avant de voir le Lapin de Pâques partir en courant. Bunny !

.

Pourquoi se retrouve-t-il coincé ?

Qu'est-ce qui l'empêche d'avancer ?

Et pourquoi son cœur lui fait si mal ?

Paniqué, Jack cherche à s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Surtout après avoir entendu les paroles de Pitch. Le jeune esprit sait très bien que Bunny va vouloir des réponses à ses questions.

Quand il entend la voix de ce dernier l'appeler, Jack écarquille les yeux de peur et sent ses larmes couler à nouveau sur ses joues. Son pouvoir se concentre alors en lui avant d'exploser, soufflant tout ce qui se trouve aux alentours.

La barrière de protection de North émet un grincement aigu qui fait grimacer Jack alors que la neige commence à tomber avec force à cause de son sentiment de peur. Le Vent aide Jack à se diriger vers la barrière de North pour l'aider à s'échapper. Jack pose son bâton contre cette dernière et la givre en vitesse. Quand il entend la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir, Jack se sent porté par le Vent et brise la barrière d'un coup en passant au travers. Il ne fait en aucun cas demi-tour, ne voulant pas expliquer ce qu'il a fait ce jour-là, et encore moins à Bunny, qu'il considère comme un ami.

Que penseraient-ils de lui en leur avouant ce qu'il avait fait ?

\- Sab, suis-le, déclare Bunny inquiet en voyant Jack partir à toute vitesse. Il n'est pas dans son état normal, surtout après ce que Pitch lui a balancé en pleine figure.

Acquiesçant, le marchand de sable forme son nuage et part en laissant une traînée de poudre dorée derrière lui. North fronce les sourcils en voyant sa barrière ainsi que l'endroit où se trouvait Jack et constate les dégâts avec les deux autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que Pitch manigance encore ? demande Bunny en serrant les pattes.

\- Je ne sais pas, répond North inquiet. Mais on dirait qu'il n'a pas fini de jouer avec nous. Il veut sa vengeance, et il fera tout pour l'avoir. Avec ce qu'il vient de dire, Pitch a réussi à perturber Jack alors qu'il était parvenu à retrouver une certaine stabilité.

\- Mais comment a-t-il su que Jack commençait à aller mieux ? questionne Bunny soucieux.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, Bunny, je n'en sais pas plus que toi, avoue North, désemparé. Mais il a réussit à le faire fuir avec ce qu'il lui a dit.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interroge Tooth en dépliant ses ailes.

\- Tu l'as entendu aussi bien que moi, admet North soucieux. Pitch veut que Jack le rejoigne, même si pour ça, il doit le blesser.

\- Je m'inquiète pour le gamin, dit Bunny en secouant la tête. Il a l'air de douter de nous, et ça ne date pas de son enlèvement par Pitch.

Hochant la tête, North leur fait signe de le suivre pour se diriger vers l'endroit où se trouve son traîneau.

\- Jack nous a rejoint il y a peu, dit North en fronçant les sourcils. Il a passé les trois cent dernières années coupé de tout. Sans personne à qui parler à part au Vent. La solitude est dure à porter pour un être aussi jeune. Elle ne s'efface pas au bout de six mois. C'est aussi pour ça que Jack n'ose pas nous parler, enfin je pense, car il n'a pas l'habitude de le faire et ne sait pas comment s'y prendre.

\- Surtout qu'en plus, on ne sait pratiquement rien de lui, avoue Bunny en voyant où veut en venir le Gardien russe. Je m'en suis aperçu après qu'on l'ait récupéré dans le repaire de Pitch. Nous n'avons rien cherché à savoir sur ce qu'il a vécu. Jack est souvent enjoué et fait des pitreries mais je sais aussi que ça cache quelque chose. Il y a trop de fois où ses yeux le trahissent.

\- Tu l'as remarqué aussi ? l'interroge North en montant dans son traîneau une fois arrivé à destination.

\- J'ai fait le rapprochement avec son état d'il y a quelques jours, admet Bunny penaud. Et je peux te dire que j'ai suffisamment honte de moi car je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il cachait des blessures aussi profondes en lui. Et je viens encore de le constater avec ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Baissant les oreilles, le Lapin de Pâques ne peut que penser à ce que Jack a enduré. La solitude, ainsi que la souffrance de ne pas être vu, ni entendu. Trois cent ans de pleurs silencieux.

Combien de fois le jeune esprit avait dû avoir peur de ce qu'il était ?

Et combien de temps avait-il passé à chercher des réponses, sans en avoir une seule?

Les Gardiens de l'enfance avaient même plusieurs fois repoussé le jeune esprit par le passé à cause de ses bêtises, mais à présent, ils le regrettaient tous amèrement. Bunny frissonne rien que d'y penser.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas cherché à nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? les interroge Tooth, les larmes aux yeux. Aucun d'entre nous ne l'aurait blâmé.

\- Jack n'est pas du genre à se confier, surtout à l'un d'entre nous, dit Bunny avant de sentir son estomac protester dès que le traîneau commence à partir.

\- Pitch aime bien terrifier les enfants aussi bien que les esprits, soupire North. Jack est la cible idéale pour lui, vu qu'il regroupe les deux choses qu'affectionne Pitch. De plus, Jack est encore jeune et est puissant. Si Pitch parvient à avoir le contrôle sur lui comme il le désire, je te laisse imaginer le désastre.

Sortant en trombe de l'Atelier, North observe le ciel et fait signe à ses rennes de suivre la traînée de sable dorée qu'ils peuvent tous voir.

* * *

 **Qui veut coller son poing sur le nez de Pitch ?**

 **Plaisanterie à part, avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ?**

 **A bientôt!**


	10. Annonce

Coucou à tous !

Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une bonne et excellente année 2019 !

Bonheur, Joie, Santé, Prospérité et tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur.

Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser pour le silence radio !

Pour ce qui est de mon long silence, je dois avouer avoir un gros souci de taille que voici : ma correctrice Yukomin n'a plus d'ordinateur depuis quelques temps. De ce fait, je me retrouve coincée dans le sens où je n'ai personne pour me relire sur mes trois fics en cours et que je refuse de publier quand c'est bourré de fautes d'orthographes, de conjugaison et autres joyeusetés.

Ça concerne donc :

\- Pacte de Sang (pour How To Train Your _Dragon)_

 _\- Visions cauchemardesques (pour_ Rise of the Guardians)

\- Perdu dans les Ténèbres (pour Yu-Gi-Oh GX)

Donc pour remédier à ce souci, j'aimerais savoir si il y a parmi vous, un ou une âme charitable, voir plusieurs, pour m'aider à corriger et à me relire ?

Si vous êtes intéressé, merci de bien vouloir me contacter !

Sinon je vais devoir patienter ainsi que vous et en priant pour que Yukomin retrouve l'accès à la technologie!

Bisouilles à tous

Ps : J'ai deux autres projets, enfin deux et demi et ça concerne l'univers Harry Potter =)


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Voilà le chapitre suivant de Dragons!**

 **Heureusement que Yukomin est de nouveau en course ! Merci ma Nyuko=3**

 **Sinon, je remercie également Kesa Khan et** **LorlyneShik5 qui ont fait les démarches pour me contacter au cas où ils devraient m'aider. Un grand merci à eux!**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Le sentiment qui comprime la poitrine de Jack, au niveau de son cœur, devient de plus en plus douloureux. Ses souvenirs de ce jour de Pâques de 1868, il ne les avait jamais oubliés. Ils étaient gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Ravalant les larmes qui sont sur le point de lui échapper de nouveau, Jack décide de descendre sur l'une des étendues de glace du Pôle, avec l'aide de son ami, le Vent, qui le guide. Dès qu'il est au sol, le jeune esprit sent son chagrin prendre le dessus sur lui et tombe à genoux dans la neige.

Les paroles de Pitch résonnent encore dans sa tête, tout comme le souvenir cuisant de cette fête de Pâques. Oui, c'était de sa faute si ce jour-là tout a été gâché. Il avait perdu tout contrôle sur son pouvoir et avait ruiné la chasse aux œufs.

Secouant la tête pour ne pas y penser, Jack tente de se relever, sans y parvenir, vu que ses jambes ne supportent pas son poids. Levant la tête avec ses yeux gris, l'esprit de l'Hiver sent des flocons de neige tomber sur son visage.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à Burgess, Jack avait pris pour habitude de rester seul et d'être invisible à tous, même si cela lui faisait mal. Il n'a jamais pensé à la raison du pourquoi personne ne venait le voir.

La solitude et la tristesse l'accompagnaient où qu'il aille sans jamais le laisser, comme une malédiction qu'on lui aurait infligé. Le froid et la mort, plus d'une fois, il avait cherché à s'en détacher, sans pouvoir le faire réellement. Rien que d'y penser, Jack éclate en sanglots. Il sait très bien que rien ne peut le détacher de ce qu'il est. Toutes ces choses que le monde déteste et que, par-dessus tout, lui-même déteste.

En sentant que Jack perd tout contrôle, le Vent cherche à le consoler. Pourtant, le jeune esprit ne l'entend pas. L'esprit de l'Hiver s'en veut énormément et ne peut pas s'empêcher de regretter ce qu'il a fait. À cet instant précis, Jack ne veut qu'une chose : disparaître pour ne plus avoir à souffrir.

\- On dirait que tu es prêt, murmure la voix de Pitch. Ça aura été long pour te convaincre de me rejoindre, Jack.

Surgissant de l'ombre du jeune esprit, le croquemitaine s'agenouille devant lui et lui redresse la tête doucement. Le Vent a beau tenter de le faire reculer, il ne parvient pas à le faire, car Jack se trouve près de lui et il ne veut pas le blesser. Souriant en voyant Jack pleurer et ne rien faire pour le repousser, Pitch pose une main sur sa joue.

\- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué, chuchote le croquemitaine avec douceur. Jack, tu n'aurais pas eu à souffrir de la sorte, si tu m'avais rejoins de ton plein gré. Mais bon, qu'importe.

Pitch est sur le point de poser sa main sur les yeux de Jack quand un fouet, fait de sable doré, l'en empêche. Se retournant, le croquemitaine aperçoit Sab, qui se trouve sur son nuage, et sourit avant de voir Bunny et les autres arriver en traîneau. Dès qu'ils sont à terre, les Gardiens rejoignent Sab, toutes armes dehors, et toisent Pitch qui esquisse un sourire mauvais.

\- Vous arrivez trop tard, déclare-t-il en posant sa deuxième main, libre, sur les yeux de Jack. Il m'appartient à présent !

Comme pour lui donner raison, son sable noir vient s'enrouler autour du jeune esprit et forme un cocon protecteur autour de lui. Horrifiés, North et Bunny se ruent sur Pitch, qui s'écarte en se libérant de Sab. Tooth et Sab tentent par tous les moyens de briser le sable noir du croquemitaine autour de Jack, mais rien ne fonctionne, même le sable des rêves du Marchand de Sable.

Laissant échapper un rire à glacer le sang, Pitch forme plusieurs cauchemars et les fait passer à l'attaque. North et Bunny reviennent auprès des deux autres et détruisent les formes équines, avant qu'ils se retrouvent tous éjecter sur le côté à cause d'une vague de sable noir qui s'échappe du cocon. Se redressant, les Gardiens observent Pitch avec un air mauvais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Jack ? demande Tooth furieuse.

\- Moi, mais rien, sourit Pitch. Mais vous, qu'avez-vous fait pour lui ?

Cherchant une réponse à sa question, les Gardiens échangent des regards inquiets et ne répondent pas à l'interrogation du roi des cauchemars qui s'en amuse.

\- C'est bien ça, dit-il en effleurant le cocon du bout des doigts avant de regarder la Lune présente dans le ciel. Vous n'avez rien fait, ni vous, ni toi, Manny ! Vous l'avez laissé, livré à lui-même, sans rien lui expliquer. Je dois dire que j'ai pris un temps fou à le regarder souffrir quand je l'ai eu sous la main, mais en même temps, j'ai trouvé ça dommage. Puis j'ai commencé à douter car Jack et moi, on se ressemble beaucoup. Nous avons, tous deux, été rejetés par tous et mis de côté. Et justement, c'est en l'ayant avec moi que je l'ai remarqué. Ses cauchemars m'ont aidé à y voir plus clair, et je me suis aperçu des blessures émotionnelles de Jack. Ce n'est pas joli à voir, hein, Manny ?

Paniqués par ce que leur annonce Pitch, les Gardiens sont sur le point de l'attaquer quand le cocon à ses côtés commence à se craqueler avant de se briser en mille morceaux, dévoilant Jack. Les Gardiens sont choqués par son apparence. Ses cheveux blancs sont parsemés de noir ainsi que ses vêtements. Son givre est également noirci, tout comme son bâton.

\- Bienvenue, Jack ! dit Pitch en le voyant entrouvrir les yeux.

En voyant les yeux du jeune esprit, Bunny manque de s'étouffer, y compris les autres Gardiens, car ils sont entièrement noirs, ce qui les fige sur place.

\- Tu ne veux pas que Jack meurre, déclare Bunny d'une voix tremblante. Tout ce que tu lui as infligé, tu l'as fait dans le seul but de détruire sa volonté pour qu'il devienne comme toi en lui faisant perdre tout espoir. Tu t'es servi de nous pour l'atteindre. C'est pour ça que tu nous l'as laissé et que tu n'es pas venu le chercher tout de suite.

Souriant pour lui faire signe qu'il a compris, Pitch lance d'autres cauchemars sur les Gardiens avant de prendre Jack dans ses bras. Il redresse la tête et toise la Lune avec un regard noir.

\- J'ai gagné, et tu as perdu définitivement ton Gardien ! envoie Pitch avant de s'entourer de son sable de cauchemars.

\- Jack ! hurle Bunny en tentant d'arrêter Pitch en vain.

En les voyant disparaître, les Gardiens sont pétrifiés. En entendant ce que Pitch leur a dit, cela les a sonné. Bunny se laisse alors tomber à genoux, ignorant la neige. Le croquemitaine vient tout juste de leur annoncer que Jack a décidé de sombrer dans le mauvais côté, et parce qu'il le veut de lui-même. Plaquant ses oreilles sur sa tête, le Lapin de Pâques frappe alors la glace du poing, enragé.

\- Comment en est-on arrivé là ? demande-t-il avec peine et colère.

Personne ne répond à sa question. Les Gardiens restèrent un moment-là, n'osant pas bouger, jusqu'à ce que North les fasse monter dans son traîneau.

Le chemin pour rejoindre l'atelier se fait alors dans un silence pesant. Chacun pensant à Jack et à ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête pour accepter la proposition de Pitch. Bunny ne cesse de se remémorer les yeux de Jack en entendant les paroles du croquemitaine. Ses yeux remplis d'une souffrance et d'une telle douleur que Bunny sent son cœur se serrer. Il a vu le regard désespéré de son ami et a compris qu'il est rongé par le chagrin tout en étant terrifié. Pitch a réussi à briser la carapace de Jack en lui lançant un faux-semblant de vérité plus que blessant.

Quand ils sont de retour à l'atelier, les Gardiens entrent dans la salle du Globe, la mine défaite et surtout sans leur cadet. Ils sont tellement affligés qu'ils n'entendent pas tout de suite le tintement de la pierre des Gardiens. Ce n'est que quand Phil tapote l'épaule de North que ce dernier remarque la lueur sur la pierre et soupire. S'avançant vers elle d'un pas lourd, le Gardien russe pose sa main dessus.

\- Je suis désolé, Manny, déclare North d'une voix tremblante. Nous avons échoués à protéger Jack. Il est entre les mains de Pitch, et de sa propre volonté.

Tintant plus fort, la pierre émet une lueur rouge qui attire les autres Gardiens qui posent leur main dessus à leur tour. Aussitôt, une voix leur parvient dans leur esprit et ils reconnaissent l'Homme de la Lune.

\- _Vous n'êtes pas en tort_ , déclare Manny sombrement. _Je suis le seul fautif. J'aurais dû faire plus attention à Jack, surtout vu les circonstances de sa transformation en esprit. Quand je nomme l'un ou l'une d'entre vous, je n'ai pas à vous guider, car vous êtes déjà conscients de tout ce qui vous entoure et de ce que vous êtes. Malheureusement, j'ai commis une énorme erreur avec Jack. Ce n'était qu'un enfant et je n'ai pas pris le temps nécessaire de lui expliquer ce qu'il était. Je pensé à ce moment-là qu'un autre esprit se chargerait de lui apprendre ce qu'il devait savoir._

\- Mais personne ne l'a fait, souffle Tooth en retenant ses larmes. Et on voit le résultat. Jack a préféré prendre le parti de Pitch.

Grimaçant en entendant le nom du roi des cauchemars, les Gardiens sentent leur culpabilité les rattraper et tous baissent la tête.

\- _Pas tout à fait_ , _Toothiana, détrompe-toi_ , avoue Manny avec douceur. _Pitch n'a pas eu le consentement de Jack. Il a profité de son égarement, mais il n'a pas eu son acceptation. L'état mental de Jack est en parti fragilisé par les paroles de Pitch. C'est ce qui l'a rendu aussi instable et je le déplore. Vous savez tous que de simples paroles peuvent avoir plus d'impacts qu'une blessure physique. Surtout sur Jack, qui est déjà grandement déstabilisé. Pitch a utilisé la parole, plutôt qu'une arme, et c'est ce qui a fait basculer l'équilibre de Jack. De plus, Pitch a attendu le bon moment car il a utilisé un procédé que même moi, je n'ai pas remarqué en aidant Jack, la dernière fois._

Soulagée mais mitigée sur ce que leur annonce Manny, Tooth regarde les autres Gardiens avec espoir. Si Jack n'a pas accepté l'offre du roi des cauchemars, il reste peut-être une chance de le ramener.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demande North après avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Qu'à fait Pitch ?

 _\- Quand vous avez délivré Jack, vous avez remarqué que la couleur de ses yeux a changé ?_ les interroge Manny d'un air sombre.

\- Bien évidemment, comment ne pas le voir, grimace Bunny en frissonnant. On dirait qu'il n'y a plus aucune étincelle de vie à l'intérieur de lui. Ça m'a glacé le sang en le voyant comme ça.

\- _Pitch n'a pas privé Jack de la vue en vérité,_ admet Manny soucieux. _Il a utilisé un ancien procédé et a fait en sorte que son sable des cauchemars s'insinue en Jack pour qu'il bloque la lumière. Son sable est tellement opaque que Jack se retrouve dans le noir. C'est pour ça que ces yeux ont pris une couleur grise._

\- Comment Pitch a fait ça ? s'écrie Tooth horrifiée. Par quels moyens ?

\- Il n'y en a qu'un seul, rétorque Bunny avec colère, en serrant son poing libre avec force. Et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'a ressentit Jack quand il lui a fait subir ça.

Marquant une pause, Manny est réticent à leur annoncer ce qu'il sait sur le jeune esprit. Les Gardiens doivent le ressentir car ils attendent patiemment. Bunny, qui n'en peut plus du silence, le brise après une légère hésitation.

\- Qu'à voulu dire Pitch pour les gelées de 1868 ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. En quoi est-ce lié à Jack ? Et pourquoi Jack a-t-il réagit ainsi ? On aurait dit qu'il avait peur de moi, et de notre réaction à tous.

Restant un moment muet, Manny laisse un soupir lui échapper et comprend qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que de révéler certaines choses.

 _\- Bunnymund_ , dit Manny avec douceur. _Il faut que tu saches que ce que je vais vous révéler est quelque chose que Jack n'aborde pas facilement. Ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour de Pâques de 1868 est bien dû à Jack, mais il ne l'a jamais voulu, que ce soit bien clair. Je ne veux pas que vous lui en vouliez, surtout qu'il en souffre déjà assez lui-même._

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru voir, déclare Bunny attristé. Que s'est-il passé ce jour-là ?

\- _Commençons par le début,_ explique Manny avec tristesse. _Quand j'ai désigné Jack en tant que Gardien, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il soit aussi rejeté par ses pairs. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui, pas parce que je ne le voulais pas mais parce qu'il m'est difficile d'interagir sans un objet, que j'ai au préalable imprégné de ma magie, comme cette pierre. Ou alors, je suis obligé d'utiliser une partie de mon pouvoir, et ça m'épuise énormément, ce qui me laisse dans un état de faiblesse où je ne peux plus rien faire. Le fait est que Jack s'est retrouvé à gérer ses pouvoirs sans savoir comment les utiliser. Au début, ça s'annonçait compliquer mais il y est parvenu. J'étais rassuré parce que le Vent l'a immédiatement pris sous son aile. Lui qui est pourtant solitaire et indépendant._

\- Continu, l'encourage Tooth en le voyant marquer une pause de nouveau, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

- _Il se trouve que vous ne connaissez pas toutes les particularités de Jack qui est un esprit mixte_ , avoue Manny avec peine. _Son existence est liée à la nature ainsi qu'à moi-même. Il est un Gardien en étant aussi un esprit de Mère Nature. Quand l'hiver arrive, beaucoup de vies se retrouvent à s'éteindre brutalement. Les fleurs, les plantes, les animaux, et les humains. De part sa nature d'esprit de l'Hiver et à cause de sa mort, Jack doit accompagner chaque être vivant qui meurt de froid. Jack en est conscient et c'est ce qui le fait souffrir le plus. Il est en perpétuel conflit avec lui-même, car ses sentiments et ses pensées entrent en contradiction avec sa condition d'esprit de la nature. Je sais que le Vent a tenté de lui expliquer plusieurs fois qu'il n'y pouvait rien, mais Jack refuse de l'accepter. Il sait aussi qu'il n'a pas le droit d'aider un être qui est destiné à mourir quand son heure est venue. Ce qui nous amène aux gelées de 1868. Ce jour-là, Jack a senti un être qui n'allait pas tarder à mourir à cause du froid de l'hiver._ _Généralement, Jack arrive à l'endroit où l'être qui est destiné à mourir se trouve et il parvient à le guider._ _North, toi qui connais les noms par cœur, te rappelles-tu d'Emy Minreat ?_

Un instant surpris, le Gardien russe fronce les sourcils en cherchant dans ses souvenirs avant de trouver ce qu'il cherche.

\- Oui, déclare North chagriné. C'était une fillette adorable qui aimait aller jouer dans la neige à chaque hiver. Elle était gentille et serviable avec tout le monde. D'un tempérament doux et calme et ne faisait pratiquement aucune bêtise. Mais elle est morte avant de fêter son septième anniversaire qui devait être juste après Pâ…

S'interrompant soudainement, North écarquille les yeux avant de jeter un regard horrifié aux autres Gardiens.

\- _Tu as compris_ , souffle Manny. _Je vais vous montrer ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment-là pour que vous compreniez._

Un éclat de lumière éblouit subitement les Gardiens qui sont obligés de fermer les yeux.

 **Pâques 1868**

Quand ils les ouvrent à nouveau, les Gardiens découvrent une étendue blanche sous leurs pieds. Elle s'étend jusqu'à l'horizon tandis que derrière eux se trouvent des sapins. Le paysage est d'un blanc immaculé et bien enneigé. La neige continue à tomber doucement sans un bruit. Perplexe, Bunny sent l'air mordant de l'hiver le frigorifier, le faisant trembler de froid. Il jette un regard sur les autres Gardiens avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils subissent le même sort.

D'un coup, ils voient quelqu'un passer au-dessus d'eux. Une petite silhouette qu'ils ne connaissent que trop bien. Pourtant, cette dernière qui est d'ordinaire si bien assurée en vol, zigzague, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. L'air devient subitement lourd. Tellement lourd que les Gardiens sentent un frisson leur remonter le long du dos. Ce n'était pas la température ambiante, et extrêmement glaciale, qui les gênait, mais l'atmosphère oppressante qui s'est installée au passage de Jack.

En le voyant chercher aussi frénétiquement quelque chose qui leur échappe, les Gardiens ne peuvent que craindre le pire. D'un coup, sans prévenir, l'esprit de l'Hiver part en vitesse vers les sapins et s'engouffre entre leurs branches. Bunny et les autres sont obligés de courir pour le suivre. Mais rien n'y fait, le jeune esprit les distance sans mal. Sab soupire et fait apparaître son nuage et les attrape tous avec son sable doré. Les surélevant dans le ciel, il cherche Jack sans écouter les protestations de Bunny qui gesticule et insiste pour descendre. North et Tooth remarquent qu'un village se trouve un peu plus loin et froncent les sourcils, inquiets.

Repérant Jack, Sab ne perd pas de temps et il le suit à la trace, alors que le Lapin de Pâques ferme les yeux, par prudence, en sentant son estomac faire des gargouillis intempestifs. Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à suivre Jack, Sab s'arrête en le voyant faire de même.

Se posant doucement au sol, les Gardiens écarquillent les yeux en voyant ce qu'aperçoit Jack devant lui. Une toute petite fille, recroquevillée en boule dans la neige. Emmitouflée dans sa petite cape, trempée à cause de la neige, la fillette semble frigorifiée. Bunny constate immédiatement que l'enfant a dû faire une mauvaise chute car du sang s'écoule de sa tête tandis que sa respiration est faible et que sa vie quitte peu à peu son corps.

S'avançant doucement, Jack serre son bâton dans sa main avant de réprimer ses larmes en voyant une si jeune enfant. Les Gardiens le voient soulever la petite pour la prendre dans ses bras avec douceur. Jack est sur le point de demander à son ami, le Vent, de l'emmener, ayant aperçu un village plus loin, mais ce dernier n'accède pas à sa demande et tourne autour de lui.

Cherchant à discuter avec le jeune esprit, Vent lui explique ce qu'il doit fait, et Jack secoue la tête négativement.

\- Ce n'est qu'une petite fille, réplique Jack avec colère. Je ne vais pas la laisser mourir là.

Tourbillonnant autour de son ami pour l'empêcher de passer, le Vent ne peut pas le laisser transgresser une des règles fondamentales de la nature. Il cherche à lui expliquer ce qu'il risque, ainsi que l'enfant qu'il tient dans ses bras, si jamais il désobéissait.

Les Gardiens prennent un air triste en comprenant ce que leur a expliqué Manny. Décidant de ne pas écouter ce que lui dit son ami le Vent, Jack s'avance avant de sentir quelque chose le traverser de part en part, et de se laisser tomber à genoux dans la neige, incapable de bouger.

\- Je hais faire ça ! lâche Jack furieux en écoutant les explications du Vent. Comment peux-tu dire que l'heure est venue pour elle ? Elle a quoi, sept ans ? C'est injuste, elle n'…

Jack n'a pas le temps de finir car la petite fille se blottit contre lui, même si elle ne le voit pas. L'esprit de l'Hiver sait pertinemment qu'il ne lui apportera aucune chaleur, mais il la laisse faire. Malgré le fait qu'il sache ce qu'il est, Jack la serre et la maintient contre lui en la berçant doucement. En le sentant faire, la petite ouvre les yeux avant de sourire et de les refermer lentement. Caressant doucement les cheveux de la fillette, Jack ne peut que constater que sa vie ne va pas tarder à lui échapper, et cela le chagrine encore plus. Le jeune esprit pose son regard sur l'enfant qui se détend doucement tandis que son cœur et sa respiration s'arrêtent.

Dès que la vie quitte la petite fille, une minuscule boule de lumière dorée s'élève au-dessus de son corps. Jack lève sa main et, avant de l'envoyer vers la Lune, il entend un merci qui lui brise le cœur. Les Gardiens ne peuvent pas détacher les yeux du souvenir, trop attristés de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt.

Se redressant maladroitement, dès qu'il le peut, avec le corps de la petite fille dans ses bras, Jack entend alors que le Vent souffle à ses oreilles.

\- Pas question que je la laisse ici, déclare Jack d'une voix tremblante. Je l'emmène là où on la trouvera.

Acceptant sa demande, le Vent soulève Jack avant de l'emmener près du village. Le jeune esprit dépose doucement le corps de la fillette en lisière de forêt avant de partir sans être vu.

Quand les Gardiens le revoient à nouveau passer au-dessus d'eux, ils sentent l'angoisse les assaillir. La magie de Jack se fait ressentir dangereusement et ils le voient chuter entre les arbres.

Se précipitant pour le rejoindre, les Gardiens ne peuvent pas avancer car une mini tempête de neige fait déjà rage autour du jeune esprit qui est tombé à genoux dans la neige. Vent sait que la mort de la petite fille a fait du mal à Jack, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. Même pour l'esprit de l'Hiver, son pouvoir commence à déborder trop vite.

Les Gardiens, impuissants, ne peuvent que voir Jack fondre en larmes alors que ses yeux s'illumine d'un bleu azur. D'un coup, de la glace se forme partout autour de Jack, alors que le Vent souffle rapidement pour tenter de le calmer.

\- Je me déteste, sanglote Jack en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains. Je ne veux plus faire ça ! Jamais !

Plus ses pleurs redoublent d'intensité et plus les pouvoirs de Jack s'emballent. Les Gardiens ne ressentent que du chagrin et de la colère envers le sort qui s'acharne ainsi sur le plus jeune d'entre eux. C'était plus que cruel envers un esprit aussi enjoué que Jack.

Les Gardiens ne peuvent que ressentir de la honte de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'écouter, et de ne pas avoir cherché à comprendre leur protégé. Ils reviennent soudainement à la réalité quand le pouvoir de Jack se concentre en lui-même, l'entourant d'une vive lumière bleutée.

Apeuré par ce qu'il fait, le Vent cherche à l'aider, en vain. Ne pouvant plus supporter une charge de magie aussi dense, Jack la laisse sortir de lui.

Une explosion de glace et de neige souffle et gèle tout ce qui se trouve autour de lui, sur plus d'un kilomètre, obligeant les Gardiens à détourner les yeux. Quand tout se calme, ils regardent l'endroit où se trouve Jack.

La zone où le jeune esprit a perdu le contrôle de son pouvoir est la plus touchée. Plus un arbre n'est debout, et un cratère s'est formé sur plusieurs mètres. Au centre du trou se trouve le corps de Jack. Un rayon de Lune éclaire son visage, inondé de larmes, et il ferme les yeux. Le Vent ne perd pas de temps en le voyant perdre conscience et le soulève pour partir autre part, à toute vitesse, ne voulant pas qu'il se réveille en cet endroit.

Attristés, les Gardiens échangent un regard avant de voir un éclat de lumière les aveugler de nouveau et d'entendre la voix de l'Homme de la Lune.

 _\- À présent vous savez_ , murmure Manny. _Il est temps pour vous de regagnez le présent._

Quand ils reprennent conscience de ce qui les entoure, les Gardiens se retrouvent de nouveau la main sur la pierre des Gardiens. Leurs visages sont fermés à cause de la tristesse de ce qu'ils viennent de voir. Tooth ravale ses larmes et décide de parler à Manny.

\- Ce que l'on vient de voir, dit-elle faiblement.

 _\- C'est ce que j'ai pu voir ce jour-là_ , répond Manny avec peine. _L'être que Jack a senti sur le point de mourir était cette petite fille, Emy. L'accompagnement que Jack doit faire pour les êtres qui meurent de froid est assez spécial. Il leur fait accepter la mort, et Jack ne le fait pas par plaisir. Un enfant qui meurt ne le sait pas obligatoirement, ce qui rend la tâche difficile par moment. Quand il a vu cette fillette, le doute a fait hésiter Jack comme vous avez pu le constater par vous-même. C'était la première fois que la personne, qui plus est un enfant, que Jack devait accompagner, était encore vivante. Il ne voulait pas la laisser mourir et il a cherché à l'aider mais il n'a pas eu le choix. Emy ne le voyait pas, pourtant Jack l'a maintenue contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la guider pour qu'elle s'en aille._

\- Que s'est-il passé après ? l'interroge Bunny entre ses dents.

\- _Jack n'a pas pu le supporter_ , dit Manny d'une voix tremblante. _Son pouvoir a commencé à se concentrer en lui à toute vitesse. Il a perdu le contrôle de son pouvoir avant de le laisser exploser hors de lui, ne pouvant plus le contenir. C'est ce qui a déclenché les tempêtes et les gelées de cette année-là. Quand j'ai réussi à intervenir, la charge magique l'avait presque tué. Il lui a fallu de nombreuses années pour pouvoir se remettre, autant au niveau magique que du choc qu'il a subi. Jack a évité ce pays un bon moment avant d'y revenir par obligation par la suite. Après ça, il a décidé de se protéger de ce qui l'entourait. Il s'est juré de ne plus rien laisser transparaître quand il guide les âmes. Jack n'a jamais cherché à te nuire Bunnymund, il n'en a même pas eu conscience. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il en a eu des échos, et qu'il a compris ce qu'il s'était produit quand il a perdu le contrôle de son pouvoir, ce qui l'a peiné encore plus. Maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi il ne veut pas se confronter avec toi, il a peur de ta réaction. Pour lui, il est le seul responsable._

Abasourdis, les Gardiens restent glacés d'effroi. Jamais ils n'auraient pu deviner ce que devait endurer Jack pendant la période hivernale. Ils comprennent sa réticence à se confier, à présent. Manny les laisse réfléchir à ses paroles avant de reprendre.

 _\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser sans comprendre la situation,_ leur déclare Manny anxieux. _Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si Pitch parvient à manipuler Jack au point qu'il accepte son offre, rien ne pourra plus le sauver. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça. Personne n'a réussi à le guider et n'a cherché à l'aider. Par ma faute, Jack s'est retrouvé seul, incompris de tous, et il en a énormément souffert._

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à blâmer, Manny, nous le sommes tous, déclare d'une petite voix Tooth. Nous n'avons jamais cherché à le connaître avant que tu ne le choisisses comme Gardien. Pire que ça, nous l'avons repoussés plus d'une fois, quand il cherchait de l'aide auprès de nous. Il n'a jamais pu se confier à personne et seul le Vent l'écoute. Comment avons-nous pu le laisser comme ça ?

Éclatant en sanglots, Toothiana laisse ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Ses amis la regardent et ne peuvent que partager son chagrin ainsi que sa culpabilité. Effectivement, ils n'avaient rien fait, chacun d'entre eux étaient coupable.

 _\- Je ne vous ai pas montré et parlé du passé de Jack pour vous faire culpabiliser,_ répond Manny. _Ce qui est fait, est fait. Il faut se concentrer sur le présent. Pitch savait ce qu'il faisait en parlant à Jack de ce qu'il s'est passé en 1868. Comment il l'a su ? Je l'ignore, mais les ragots vont bon train même chez les esprits. Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien. Pitch détient Jack, mais son pouvoir ne sera actif que quand il aura accepté son offre. Tant qu'il ne le fera pas, Jack ne risque pas de mourir étant maintenant avec lui. En sortant de son trou, le roi des cauchemars à commis une erreur, il a laissé la porte grande ouverte. Un excès de confiance qui va vous servir. De plus, il est obligé de rester près de Burgess pour maintenir Jack près de son lieu de renaissance, au cas où il accepte son offre pleinement. Pour le moment, Jack n'est plus conscient de ce qui l'entoure. Il est à mi-chemin entre réalité et inconscience, deux pouvoirs s'affrontant en lui. Pour faire entendre raison à Jack, et surtout l'atteindre, il vous faut la seule personne à qui Jack s'est confié._

Stupéfaits, les Gardiens se regardent avec inquiétude, sachant à qui le jeune esprit s'est confié en étant revenu de l'antre du roi des cauchemars.

\- Jamie, murmure Bunny en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es sûr que ça marchera ?

 _\- Tant que Jack n'accepte pas l'offre de Pitch, oui,_ lui assure Manny _. Sinon, ça risque d'être compliqué dans le cas inverse._

\- Très bien, dit North en se redressant. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

 _\- Sab_ , intervient Manny avant qu'ils ne partent. _Si jamais tu peux contrer les effets du sable de Pitch qui est en Jack, fais-le. N'attend pas qu'il soit de retour au Pôle. Si vous battez le croquemitaine, il cherchera à faire le plus de dégâts possible, ce qui veut dire entraîner Jack dans sa chute. Ne lui donne pas l'occasion de détruire Jack pour de bon !_

* * *

 **Huumm... Review? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je vous rappelle qu'un auteur mort(e) est beaucoup moins productif!**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je suis heureuse de constater que ma fic est toujours suivie !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis une review, MagicaeRioga ainsi que laure-Aline.**

 **Voici la suite, vous êtes servis!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Pitch fait les cents pas dans son repaire depuis qu'il y est revenu et y a placé Jack. Il réfléchit tout en gardant un œil attentif sur le jeune esprit. Ce dernier n'a pas bougé d'un pouce de là où il l'a déposé la veille et Pitch ne sait pas pourquoi.

Pourtant, il a tenté de le faire réagir avec des cauchemars et en tentant de lui retirer son catalyseur de la main, sans succès. Mais après tout, son pouvoir est déjà présent dans son corps, normal qu'il n'y réagisse plus. Soudain, le croquemitaine se fige sur place avant d'esquisser un sourire mauvais. S'approchant de Jack, il le soulève, avant de prendre la direction de la porte qui le mène à Burgess. Pitch se concentre longuement pour faire apparaître des cauchemars et passe le portail fait de ténèbres.

Une fois qu'il est arrivé à la destination voulue, Pitch se dirige entre les arbres sans faire de bruits. Il parvient vite à l'endroit qu'il a en tête. Le lac gelé de Burgess. Celui dans lequel Jack a dormi pendant plusieurs années avant de se réveiller en tant qu'esprit.

Souriant, Pitch se dirige au centre du lac et y allonge Jack délicatement. Fixant le ciel, le croquemitaine s'aperçoit que la nuit est déjà tombée et que la Lune est bien ronde au-dessus du lac.

\- Eh bien, Manny, tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur, admet Pitch amusé. As-tu enfin compris que cet enfant ne peut vivre qu'avec moi, et non avec tes Gardiens ?

N'ayant pas de réponse, Pitch hausse les épaules avant d'observer le jeune esprit à ses côtés. Ce dernier à les yeux ouverts, et le croquemitaine ne se lasse pas de les regarder vu qu'ils sont d'un noir encre. Pitch laisse son regard descendre sur la poitrine de Jack puis sur ses bras avant de voir les bandes présentes à ses poignets. Le croquemitaine grimace avant de les retirer pour voir les marques qu'ont laissé ses attaches sur la peau du jeune esprit.

\- Hum, dit Pitch en ayant soudain une idée. Jack, je sais que les Gardiens ne vont pas tarder à mettre leur grain de sel et à tenter de te récupérer. Pour ça, je vais devoir prendre un peu plus de ton pouvoir. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas en te réveillant.

Plaçant ses deux mains sur les poignets du jeune esprit sans attendre de réponse, Pitch commence à retirer la magie de Jack. Il comprend immédiatement qu'il peut en avoir bien plus qu'avec ses attaches, maintenant que Jack lui est lié. Engloutissant le pouvoir de Jack à une vitesse affolante, Pitch ne s'arrête que quand son protégé se retrouve avec le souffle court.

\- Bien, je pense que ça devrait suffire, déclare Pitch en regardant sa main pour y faire apparaître du sable mi-noir, mi-argenté. Dis-moi Jack, quand est-ce…

Le croquemitaine n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un boomerang lui arrive en pleine figure. S'écrasant de tout son long sur la glace, Pitch ne l'a pas vu venir et pose son regard sur la berge du lac pour y apercevoir les Gardiens. Se redressant, le croquemitaine esquisse un sourire en les voyant accompagnés de Jamie.

\- Vous avez apporté mon dessert ? demande-t-il en ricanant. C'est vraiment gentil d'avoir pensé à un en-cas. J'apprécie votre délicate attention.

\- Cause toujours, tu nous intéresses, lâche Bunny en récupérant son boomerang.

Perdant son sourire, Pitch ferme les yeux et fait apparaître une armée de cauchemars sous les yeux inquiets des Gardiens, surtout en les voyant mélangés à la magie de Jack. Sab attire Jamie contre lui pour ne pas le laisser vulnérable tandis que les autres toisent Pitch.

\- Amusant, non ? demande ce dernier en remuant son sable entre ses doigts. Maintenant que Jack m'est lié, je peux absorber son pouvoir encore plus vite. Il se laisse totalement faire, c'est plutôt avantageux pour moi. Je vais pouvoir vous faire manger les pissenlits par la racine plus vite que je ne le pensait.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, répond North avant de faire signe à Sab.

Ce dernier fait apparaître son fouet et attrape le bras de Pitch pour l'envoyer dans les airs, avant de déposer Jamie, et de rejoindre son adversaire. D'un simple claquement de doigt, le croquemitaine fait passer ses cauchemars à l'attaque. North attrape Jamie et le dépose sur ses épaules, tandis que Tooth et Bunny se lancent déjà sur les mauvais rêves. Le nombre de cauchemars est impressionnant mais pas vraiment dangereux pour les Gardiens.

Agitant ses sabres dans tous les sens, malgré le fait qu'il ait Jamie sur les épaules, North frappe avec force et précision. Tooth, quant à elle, vole au-dessus des cauchemars avec ses sabres fins mais tranchants, sa vitesse lui permet de frapper vite et par surprise pour pouvoir recommencer un peu plus loin avec la même précision. Créant des dégâts de près ou de loin, Bunny alterne avec le corps-à-corps ou avec ses œufs explosifs et ses boomerangs.

Peu à peu, les Gardiens parviennent jusqu'à leur but, Jack, laissé sans défense par Pitch. Le croquemitaine éclate de rire en les voyant s'approcher de son protégé, tout en bataillant contre ses cauchemars.

\- Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour lui, ricane Pitch. Il a fait son choix lui-même. Mon pouvoir ne va pas tarder à le parcourir entièrement et il viendra me rejoindre.

L'ignorant, Bunny et les autres ne font pas attention à ses paroles et Sab attire Pitch quand son fouet passe près de son visage, dans un bruit sec. Furieux, ce dernier se retourne et plisse les yeux pour lui lancer un regard mauvais.

\- Tu veux jouer Marchand de Sable, alors très bien, déclare Pitch en matérialisant sa faux, son arme fétiche. Jouons !

Sab fait claquer ses fouets et s'élance sur le croquemitaine, après avoir jeté un regard inquiet à ses amis. Bunny ne perd pas de temps et d'un coup de patte, il fait sortir l'une de ses sentinelles d'un tunnel. Cette dernière se place devant les Gardiens et détruit les cauchemars qui viennent trop près.

\- Ça ne durera pas longtemps, avoue Bunny en regard North.

Le Gardien russe lui fait un signe de tête avant de déposer Jamie auprès de Jack. Quand le jeune garçon aperçoit l'esprit de l'Hiver, il manque de reculer, surtout après avoir vu ses yeux complètement noirs et son apparence. Même le givre blanc habituel de Jack est noir ainsi que son bâton, ce qui ne fait qu'accroître l'angoisse de Jamie. Tooth a remarqué son geste et s'agenouille auprès de Jack en prenant soin de ne pas toucher son bâton.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Jamie, dit-elle avec douceur. Jack ne te fera pas de mal, il n'est pas vraiment là.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Jamie en tremblant.

\- Pitch tente de le faire passer de son côté, lui explique Tooth inquiète. Nous t'avons expliqué ce que Pitch lui a fait pour le mettre dans cet état-là. Jamie, Jack ne s'est confié qu'à toi, nous supposons qu'il t'écoutera et que ta présence le fera réagir.

\- Mais, je ne suis qu'un enfant ! sanglote Jamie. Si vous n'avez pas réussi, comment je le pourrais ?

\- C'est justement ça qui est important, souffle North. Tu es un enfant, l'une des choses que Jack veut à tout prix protéger et qu'il adore par-dessus tout. S'il ne réagit pas à tes paroles, ça voudra dire que Pitch a gagné et que nous avons perdu Jack.

Réfléchissant aux paroles de North, Jamie ravale ses larmes et s'agenouille auprès de Tooth qui lui sourit tendrement. Bunny et le Gardien russe la laissent gérer Jack avec le jeune garçon, puis ils se placent devant eux pour les protéger. Les cauchemars n'en restent pas à la sentinelle et attaquent sur les côtés.

Il faut un bon moment pour que les rangs des mauvais rêves s'éclaircissent à coups d'œufs et de sabres. Les deux Gardiens aperçoivent Sab aux prises avec le croquemitaine et le petit bonhomme à l'air remonté comme une pendule, vu que du sable doré sort de ses oreilles. Ses fouets ne cessent de claquer contre la faux de Pitch, qui les coupent d'un coup net. Ne perdant pas ses moyens, Sab construit son petit nuage avant de partir à grande vitesse, cherchant à l'éloigner des deux autres Gardiens, Pitch n'y fait pas attention et le talonne.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? s'écrie Pitch agacé.

N'ayant pas de réponse, le croquemitaine est sur le point d'abattre sa faux sur Sab, quand un sentiment d'urgence le saisit. Pitch s'arrête soudainement avant de poser son regard sur Jack et comprend d'où vient son mauvais pressentiment. Il décide de laisser le Marchand de Sable avant de faire demi-tour vers le lac. En le voyant arriver à toute vitesse, North écarquille les yeux.

\- Oh, oh, dit Bunny avant de regarder Tooth. Pitch revient par ici, et il n'a pas l'air content.

\- Je crois savoir pourquoi, déclare la Gardienne en voyant le noir qui parsème les cheveux de Jack s'éclaircir. La présence de Jamie fonctionne.

Furieux en sentant que le jeune esprit lui échappe peu à peu, Pitch lève la main et une quinzaine de cauchemars se jette sur la sentinelle de Bunny. La renversant, les cauchemars ne s'arrêtent pas là et s'attaquent à North, lui faisant lâcher ses sabres. Tooth qui le voit en difficulté, se lève et attaque les cauchemars à son tour, sous les yeux effrayés de Jamie, qui se retrouve seul.

\- Jack, murmure-t-il en laissant ses larmes lui échapper. J'ignore la raison de ton état mais je sais que tu apprécies beaucoup les Gardiens. Avec les copains on l'a remarqué tout de suite. Vous ressemblez à une famille. Si tu ne te réveilles pas, Pitch va finir par gagner, et tu vas les perdre. Il ne faut pas que tu le laisses faire, et je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme Pitch. Jack, tu es comme tu es, ne change pas, s'il-te-plaît !

Il faut un certain temps pour que les paroles de Jamie parviennent à Jack. Le jeune esprit comprend qu'il doit réagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il repousse doucement la magie de Pitch et ses yeux deviennent gris foncé. Remuant un peu les doigts, Jack esquisse une grimace quand il sent quelqu'un s'affaler sur lui en tremblant. Jack se pince les lèvres avant de reconnaître Jamie en train de sangloter et il lui caresse les cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, et merci, murmure Jack.

Éclatant en sanglots, Jamie se jette sur Jack quand il se redresse pour se mettre assis. Quand il sent la glace sous ses doigts, près de son bâton qu'il a lâché en se réveillant, le jeune esprit se fige instantanément.

\- Où est-ce que l'on est ? demande Jack d'une voix tremblante en espérant se tromper.

\- Au lac de Burgess, répond Jamie avant de voir les yeux de Jack s'écarquiller de terreur.

Sans prévenir, Jack prend le jeune garçon dans l'un de ses bras et son bâton de sa main libre, avant que le Vent ne le soulève pour le faire léviter.

\- Et les autres ? l'interroge Jack inquiet.

\- C'est eux que tu cherches ? questionne Pitch d'un ton acide.

Se tournant vers les bruits de pas sur la glace, Jack fronce les sourcils, ne voyant rien, mais il sent Jamie trembler dans ses bras. Le Vent fait une description assez détaillée à Jack, qui comprend que ses amis sont tous maintenus par des cauchemars et qu'ils sont désarmés. Pitch jette un regard noir à l'enfant que tient le jeune esprit dans ses bras.

\- Ce petit morveux t'a fait reprendre conscience et mon pouvoir s'est en partie effacé, déclare Pitch avec rage. Mais il semble qu'il ait peur à ce que je vois, hein, Jack ! Il sera celui qui précipitera votre chute. Fais de beaux rêves, Jamie Bennett !

Alors qu'il tire une flèche de cauchemars sur le jeune garçon, Jack se laisse tomber avec l'aide du Vent. Dès qu'il pose les pieds sur la glace, il frappe une fois cette dernière avec son bâton. Un mur de glace apparaît pour les protéger, Jamie et lui, avant de se briser en partie. Les morceaux de glace brisée prennent des formes de pics et se mettent à léviter devant Jack qui dépose Jamie sur la glace et ce dernier vient se réfugier derrière l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

\- Il va falloir que tu m'aides sur ce coup-là, murmure Jack à son ami le Vent avant de lui confirmer sa présence.

Partant à toute vitesse, les pics de glaces semblent attirés par Pitch qui est obligé de se retirer, laissant la glace aux Gardiens. Pourtant, aucun pic ne les touche, à la surprise du croquemitaine. En revanche, elle glace les cauchemars et les Gardiens s'en défont d'un coup. Ils ne perdent pas de temps et rejoignent Jack et Jamie, tout en ramassant leurs armes.

\- Excellent travail, Jack ! dit Bunny en constatant qu'il a fait fuir Pitch.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, le kangourou, répond fermement Jack. Tu sais comment il est. Pitch a plus d'un tour dans son s…

Jack n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase car des cauchemars se jettent contre sa barrière. Les gardiens se figent sur place en entendant la glace émettre un craquement sinistre et aperçoivent les cauchemars se faire éjecter sur plusieurs mètres.

Pitch observe la coque de glace présente autour de ses adversaires et remarque qu'elle comporte des pics sur la paroi et laisse un sourire éclairer son visage.

\- Jack, Jack, s'amuse Pitch, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas pouvoir me battre, tu le sais !

Refusant de répondre à sa provocation, le jeune esprit serre son bâton entre ses doigts et la neige tombe aussitôt.

\- Il ne faut pas que vous restiez sur le lac, souffle l'Esprit de l'Hiver aux Gardiens. C'est trop dangereux, surtout avec Jamie.

\- Oui, mais au cas où tu ne le verrais pas on n'a pas trop le choix, rétorque Bunny en étant aux aguets.

\- Bien vu, Grandes-oreilles ! réplique Jack en prenant un air sombre. Je ne vois pas, effectivement.

Le Pooka jure silencieusement en maudissant sa bêtise avant que la coque de glace n'explose. Mélangés à la magie de Jack, les cauchemars sont parvenus à briser sa protection. North empoigne Jamie en vitesse tandis que Toothiana s'envole sans demander son reste ainsi que Sab. Bunny reste auprès de Jack et tous deux s'écartent prudemment. Le Vent aide son ami à rester hors de portée des cauchemars.

Jetant un regard où se trouvait Pitch, Bunny constate qu'il a disparu et le cherche des yeux. Des cauchemars se ruent sur les Gardiens, qui se retrouvent occupés, avant d'encercler Jack. Ce dernier parvient à ressentir son pouvoir à travers ses adversaires. S'élançant sur le jeune esprit, les cauchemars se retrouvent vite désavantagés par Jack qui les glace sans somation.

Bunny est plus que surpris par la rapidité d'action de son cadet qui semble glisser sur le lac. Il sort subitement de sa contemplation en voyant Pitch apparaître derrière Jack. Le roi des cauchemars affiche un air satisfait en regardant Bunny avant de maîtriser l'Esprit de l'Hiver avec un fouet composé de sable noir et de le ramener à ses côtés.

\- Lâche-moi ! dit Jack en se débattant.

\- Oh non, je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir, susurre Pitch avant de voir les Gardiens se réunir.

Resserrant sa prise sur son prisonnier, le croquemitaine pose son regard sur ses adversaires, un sourire mauvais sur son visage.

\- On dirait que j'ai encore gagné, dit-il amusé.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, souffle Jack en tapant deux fois son bâton sur la glace du lac, en sentant un mauvais sentiment le parcourir à être auprès de Pitch.

Dès qu'il le fait, l'air autour de l'Esprit de l'Hiver devient glacial. La température chute d'une dizaine de degrés sans prévenir et Pitch le relâche en sentant le froid sur sa peau. Son sable noir gèle immédiatement et de pics de glace se forment autour de Jack.

Furieux, le Vent n'attend pas que son ami lui ordonne de le faire partir et le fait de lui-même. Pitch se retrouve alors avec la furie du Vent pour adversaire tandis que les Gardiens rejoignent Jack. Ce dernier, qui est à présent libre de ces mouvements, fait apparaître un mur de glace en face d'eux, car Pitch s'y trouve.

D'un coup, le roi de la Peur disparaît sans demander son reste, laissant les Gardiens surpris. Plus sensible qu'eux aux bruits, Jack entend un sifflement d'une flèche dans le dos de Bunny, qui ne l'entend pas arriver. Le jeune esprit n'a pas le temps de faire apparaître un mur de glace sans faire disparaître le premier qui les protège, et pousse violemment le Lapin de Pâques sur le coté ce qui le fait trébucher.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te pr…, commence Bunny avant d'écarquiller les yeux, horrifié, ainsi que les autres, en voyant la flèche de sable noir, qui a transpercé l'Esprit de l'Hiver juste au niveau du cœur.

Lâchant son bâton, Jack tombe à genoux avant de vaciller. Bunny le rattrape juste avant qu'il ne heurte le sol et voit le mur de glace qui les protégeait se fissurer et disparaître, alors que le Vent commence à siffler violemment autour d'eux.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! hurle Bunny en voyant la flèche de cauchemar répendre son sable noir dans le corps de Jack et du sang couler abondamment de sa blessure.

Ne pouvant pas répondre, Jack ferme les yeux en demandant à son ami, le Vent, de tous les éloigner. Obéissant, ce dernier fait léviter tout le monde, malgré leurs protestations, et les dépose, en sécurité, sur la berge avant de voir Pitch apparaître au-dessus de Jack.

Ce dernier regarde d'un air mauvais le jeune esprit allongé sur la glace et plonge sur lui. Les Gardiens veulent intervenir mais le Vent les en empêche et ils comprennent pourquoi quand le bâton de Jack saute dans la main de son propriétaire.

Pitch se sent arrêté dans son élan et se retrouve coincé dans les airs. Figé, ce dernier observe Jack sans comprendre. Sa faux s'est stoppée à quelques centimètres de Jack. Le croquemitaine essaie de bouger sans y parvenir et voit Jack entrouvrir les yeux.

\- Comment as-tu fait ça ? s'écrie-t-il furieux.

\- En prenant mes pouvoirs, tu as fait une erreur, souffle Jack. Ils ne sont pas comme ceux des autres Gardiens. Une partie de ma magie sert à contrôler la nature et l'Hiver, lui-même. C'est cette partie que tu as prise, elle n'est pas régit par la règle des croyants.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? hurle Pitch avant de sentir son sang se glacer rapidement à l'intérieur de lui-même. Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Rien, admet Jack en haletant. Ma magie de la nature n'est pas compatible avec la tienne, c'est tout. Elle est bien trop puissante pour que tu puisses la supporter. De plus, tu n'as aucun lien avec la nature, alors que je suis obligé de supporter le poids d'une saison entière. Je suis habitué à mon pouvoir, contrairement à toi. Tu m'en as trop pris d'un coup et ça se retourne contre toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai éloigné les autres, j'ai senti ma magie qui est en toi devenir instable. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils prennent le risque de s'y exposer, et c'est pour ça que le Vent les maintient en dehors du lac.

Jack grimace quand il sent le sable noir de Pitch s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans sa blessure. Même avec une capacité de guérison très rapide, sa plaie ne se referme pas, et Pitch esquisse un sourire en voyant du sang se répendre sur la glace.

\- Je vais rester là et te regarder mourir Jack ! rétorque Pitch avec amusement, sous le regard horrifié des Gardiens et de Jamie. C'est le sort qui t'attend avec une blessure pareille. Je vais prendre mon mal en patience et dès que tu rendras ton dernier souffle, j'irai taquiner les Gardiens et le petit Jamie.

Malgré sa cécité, Jack parvient à faire frissonner Pitch quand il voit les yeux du jeune esprit croiser les siens.

\- Peut-être que tu as raison pour ma mort, sourit Jack avec de prendre un air sombre. Mais je ne te laisserais pas toucher un seul de leurs cheveux même si pour ça je suis obligé d'y rester.

\- Je n'ai qu'à te tuer pour pouvoir régler mes problèmes ! tonne Pitch furieux. Tu n'es…

\- N'oublie pas où tu te trouves, le coupe froidement Jack. Tu es chez moi !

Glacé d'effroi par les paroles de Jack, les Gardiens voient alors ses yeux prendre une couleur bleue turquoise. Sa magie se concentre à toute vitesse sur le lac sous le regard affolé de Pitch qui tente de se dégager. La glace qui recouvre la surface du lac s'illumine également d'une faible lueur bleue, avant d'émettre des craquements sinistres.

\- Retourne d'où tu viens, et une bonne fois pour toutes ! déclare Jack en laissant sa magie sortir hors de son corps.

Comprenant immédiatement ce que va faire Jack, les Gardiens se plaquent sur le sol. North place Jamie sous son manteau et Sab dresse un bouclier de sable doré quand l'explosion retentit. Un vent glacial fait frissonner les Gardiens et le jeune garçon avant qu'une lumière bleue aveuglante ne leur fasse fermer les yeux. Puis le hurlement de Pitch se fait entendre et ce dernier se fait aspirer dans le trou de son repaire, sans parvenir à lutter, avant qu'il ne se rebouche derrière son passage.

Dès que l'explosion est finie, Jamie se redresse aussi vite que les Gardiens avant de se figer sur place. Un trou énorme s'est formé dans la glace du lac. Des plaques de givre ont volées en éclats et se retrouvent sur les berges, alors que la neige commence à tomber avec force, mélangée à de l'eau qui retombe doucement. Les arbres et tout ce qui n'avait pas gelé sont maintenant entièrement blancs. Jamie prend soudain peur et cherche du regard où a pu atterrir le jeune esprit.

\- Où est Jack ? bredouille-t-il affolé avant de voir son bâton sur l'un des côtés de la berge.

Bunny le constate également et prend un air horrifié, avant de s'affoler encore plus en sentant un courant d'air glacial le frôler.

* * *

 **Pitié, ne me tuez pas! Je sais que j'incite certaines personnes à me maudire mais quand même! Bon, vous en avez pensé quoi ?**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je suis enfin en vacances ! T-T Ce fut long !**

 **Ma foi, je suis de nouveau en pleine écriture et j'ai du temps devant moi ! Alors haut les cœurs! Vous allez avoir souvent des mails de ma part dans votre boîte, je vais faire chauffer les publications !**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture!**

 **Merci aux derniers (ères) coms sur les reviews, ça me fait plaisir de voir que malgré, les gens sont toujours là!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Le Vent pousse légèrement le Lapin de Pâques pour aller bouger la glace présente sur l'eau du lac. Paniqué, il s'agite encore plus et finit par siffler de plus en plus fort. Les Gardiens comprennent immédiatement ce qui se passe et où se trouve Jack. Dans son propre lac. Bunny pose l'une de ses pattes sur la glace du lac avant de se raviser en la voyant se craquelér sous son poids.

\- Jack ! s'écrie Jamie en larmes. Jack !

Dès qu'il est tombé dans le lac, Jack a sentit le froid de l'eau sur sa peau. C'est un contact qu'il ne parvient toujours pas à supporter, même après trois cent ans. Malgré le fait qu'il y ait déjà passé un nombre d'années, se savoir à nouveau dans le lac n'est pas rassurant. Et encore moins apaisant pour lui. La surface s'éloigne de plus en plus et son corps devient de plus en plus lourd. Ne parvenant plus à rester conscient, Jack sent l'air lui manquer. Il est en train de fermer les yeux quand une voix retentit à ses oreilles. Douce et apaisante, il la connaît bien car elle l'a accompagné et protégé durant ses premiers pas jusqu'à maintenant.

 _\- Courage, tu n'es pas seul, et tu ne l'a jamais été. Je sais que c'est difficile mais tu ne dois pas t'endormir, ta blessure est bien trop grave. Jack, gèle la surface de l'eau ! Il faut que tu sortes de là !_

Geler l'eau. Le Vent lui en demande beaucoup et Jack grimace quand il pense à ce que lui demande son ami. Son corps ne lui répond déjà plus et il ne peut que penser à son bâton, avant de perdre conscience brutalement, en lui insufflant une infime quantité de son pouvoir.

Quand les Gardiens voient le catalyseur de Jack s'agiter sur les bords du lac, ils ouvrent des yeux ronds. Le bâton commence à léviter avant de faire un tour sur lui-même puis vient se placer au-dessus de l'eau. Une fois en place, le bâton se pose sur l'eau et d'un seul coup, elle gèle avec force. La couche de glace devient vite épaisse et prend une taille conséquente.

Bunny ne perd pas de temps et dès qu'il voit qu'elle est solide, il part en courant dessus. Tooth se précipite également tandis que North demande à Sab de ramener Jamie chez lui. Le jeune garçon n'est pas d'accord et le Gardien russe lui fait comprendre qu'il ne peut rien faire de plus. Mais il lui promet de l'emmener voir Jack. Sachant que les Gardiens tiennent leur promesse, Jamie acquiesce. Sab l'endort d'un coup avec une boule de sable doré mais désigne North pour ramener le jeune garçon chez lui.

Peu rassuré, North lui demande pourquoi avant de se souvenir que Jack a été blessé par le sable noir de Pitch. Prenant Jamie dans ses bras, le Gardien jure en russe et part en courant pour le ramener dans son lit en le protégeant du froid grâce à la fourrure de son manteau tandis que Sab rejoint les deux autres.

Arrivé là où se trouve le bâton de Jack, Bunny constate un trou encore présent dans la glace et manque d'y plonger avant que Tooth ne l'en empêche en le retenant.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller, l'eau est bien trop froide, surtout que ce lac est lié à Jack ! le gronde-t-elle. Il y fera encore plus froid qu'un autre.

\- Et alors quoi ? On attend qu'il remonte tout seul ! s'exclame Bunny affolé.

Furieux à cause de leur dispute, le Vent leur fouette le visage et les fait reculer avec force. Au même moment, un rayon de Lune se pose sur le trou et s'intensifie. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente angoissante, les Gardiens aperçoivent une silhouette se dessiner furtivement, avant de voir Jack remonter lentement à la surface de l'eau. Dès qu'il est à sa portée, Bunny l'attrape par la capuche de son sweat et le hisse sur la glace.

\- Jack ! s'exclame Bunny en lui tapotant les joues.

Horrifié en ne voyant aucune réaction, le Lapin de Pâques fait un signe à Sab pour qu'il débarrasse le jeune esprit du sable des cauchemars présent dans sa blessure. Le Marchand de Sable ne perd pas de temps et obéit. Il ne lui faut pas plus de quelques secondes pour retirer les grains de sable noir de Pitch. Les Gardiens échangent des regards affolés avant de voir à nouveau un rayon de Lune se poser sur Jack, mais au niveau de son cœur.

Un bruit de craquement sinistre fait alors sursauter les Gardiens qui se retournent en pensant que Pitch est revenu, avant de voir le catalyseur de Jack s'échapper de la glace où il est retenu. Il vient se poser doucement auprès de Jack et le rayon de Lune se divise en deux pour se poser sur lui également.

Le rayon de lumière argentée sur la poitrine du jeune esprit se fait plus dense, et les Gardiens voient avec inquiétude du sang couler le long de la bouche de Jack. Une sorte de battement se fait alors entendre, ce qui fait sursauter les Gardiens. Un deuxième puis un autre. Fronçant les sourcils, Bunny remarque que le catalyseur de Jack s'illumine doucement et de façon irrégulière, au rythme des battements qu'il entend. Le Lapin de Pâques se penche pour le saisir avant que ce dernier ne se recouvre de givre instantanément, ce qui le dissuade de le prendre. Sab et Tooth échangent un regard en l'ayant remarqué aussi.

Subitement, les Gardiens comprennent que les battements qu'ils entendent sont ceux du cœur de Jack. Ils ne reviennent à eux que quand ils l'entendent tousser. Se tournant vers Jack, les Gardiens voient que ce dernier bouge les doigts faiblement, mais prennent peur en entendant les battements de son cœur ralentir.

\- Jack ! dit Bunny en se précipitant sur son cadet pour le redresser lentement en le maintenant dans ses bras en voyant qu'il tremble. Allez, courage, encore un petit effort, Manny a bientôt fini !

Comme promis par le Lapin de Pâques, l'Homme de la Lune cesse de placer un rayon sur Jack après quelques minutes supplémentaires. Sa blessure est entièrement refermée et elle n'est même plus visible.

Difficilement et lentement, le jeune esprit entrouvre les yeux, ce qui fait soupirer de soulagement les Gardiens.

\- Tu nous as fait une belle peur, le glaçon, dit Bunny soulagé, avant de sourire. Mais le spectacle avec Pitch qui s'envole n'est pas quelque chose que j'aurais voulu louper. Il a appris à voler de façon amusante.

\- Très… drôle, parvient à articuler Jack avant de grimacer en essayant de bouger.

\- Ne bouge pas, tu n'es pas en état, s'inquiète Tooth en le voyant faire. Il va falloir du temps pour que tu récupères, n'est-ce pas, Sab ?

Se tournant vers le Marchand de Sable, la Gardienne le voit arborer un air sombre et triste. Ce dernier observe Jack et semble inquiet. Quand il croise le regard de Tooth, il laisse apparaître des petits dessins au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Non, Sab, pas maintenant, dit-elle apeurée, avant de voir un dessin de Lune. Je sais que Manny te l'a demandé mais tu as vu dans quel état il est.

\- Jack ! tonne une voix grave.

Les Gardiens se retournent en entendant crier, pour voir North qui les rejoint. Quand il constate que Jack a les yeux ouverts, il laisse un soupir de soulagement lui échapper. Il est sur le point de dire quelque chose quand il voit les airs sombres de ses amis. Le silence lourd qui s'installe ne fait qu'empirer le sentiment d'angoisse du jeune esprit qui esquisse une grimace.

\- Pourquoi… vous ne dites plus rien ? demande Jack en frissonnant. J'ai l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose et ça me file la chair de poule.

S'agenouillant devant Jack, qui a un air inquiet sur son visage, Tooth sent ses larmes couler sur ses joues et elle lui prend doucement la main.

\- Écoute Jack, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Manny nous a expliqué comment faire pour que tu retrouves la vue, mais il nous a également dit de ne pas attendre qu'on soit rentrés mais de le faire tout de suite. Il a peur que Pitch tente de faire plus de dégâts dès qu'il sera en état de le faire.

Restant un moment sans parler, le jeune esprit commence à trembler légèrement dans les bras de Bunny qui le serre doucement pour le rassurer.

\- Je comprends, grimace Jack.

\- Il va falloir que tu serres les dents, la brindille, souffle le Lapin de Pâques avec tristesse. Surtout si Pitch a bien fait ce que je pense, ça ne va pas être agréable pour toi.

\- Dès que ça vient de lui, rien ne l'est de toute façon, dit Jack en secouant la tête. Très bien, fais ce que tu as à faire, Sab.

Grimaçant, Bunny allonge doucement Jack sur la glace et fait un signe de tête au Marchand de Sable. Ce dernier prend la place du Lapin de Pâques tandis que North se place au-dessus des jambes de Jack et les deux autres à chacun de ses bras. Le Vent commence à souffler fortement comme s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'ils font et ça ne fait qu'inquiéter Jack qui fronce les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites, mais le Vent n'apprécie pas, souffle Jack soucieux. Il s'agite et préfère que vous vous éloigniez de moi.

\- Mais… commence Tooth avec panique.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu bouges, s'inquiète Bunny.

\- J'avais compris, lui dit Jack non sans angoisse. Et le Vent aussi. C'est lui qui le fera, et ne cherchez pas à discuter avec lui, personne ne pourra lui enlever cette idée.

\- C'est d'accord, répond Bunny. On intervient pas, je n'ai pas envie de finir en copeaux. Sab ?

Acquiesçant, le Marchand de Sable pose sa main sur le front de Jack et l'endort profondément pour l'empêcher de souffrir inutilement. Tooth le voit prendre un air sombre avant de le voir remplir sa main de sable doré. La Gardienne commence à sentir un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine en comprenant soudainement ce que Pitch a fait. Sab attend d'avoir suffisamment de sable doré dans sa paume et grimace en sachant ce qu'il va faire. Il pose sa main sur les yeux de Jack et laisse son sable s'insinuer à l'intérieur. La réaction de Jack ne se fait pas attendre car le Vent le plaque au sol au moment même où il se cabre. Même endormi profondément, Jack ressent la brûlure qui lui parcourt les yeux et serre les dents en sachant qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que de l'endurer.

Après plusieurs minutes, la douleur s'estompe avant que Jack ne sente que Sab lui effleure les cheveux et il s'endort sans plus rien entendre. En voyant la tête de Jack retomber doucement sur la glace, Bunny sent son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il n'attend pas la permission de Sab et se précipite sur le jeune esprit, suivi par les autres.

Le redressant lentement et avec précaution, Bunny remarque le teint pâle de Jack et déglutit de travers. Le Lapin de Pâques pose doucement sa tête sur la poitrine de l'esprit de l'Hiver et entend légèrement ses battements de cœur.

\- Il est vraiment très faible, souffle Bunny en soulevant Jack. J'entends à peine son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

\- Bunny, dit North en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule après avoir ramassé le catalyseur de l'esprit de l'Hiver. Avec ce qu'il a fait pour te protéger, Jack a failli mourir. Surtout en relâchant sa magie aussi violemment en étant blessé à ce point. Il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos et d'attention.

Restant silencieux, le Lapin de Pâques hoche la tête doucement en voyant le jeune esprit profondément endormi dans ses bras. Cet être bien jeune avait énormément souffert et il ne laisserait pas la même erreur se reproduire.

\- As-tu réussi à ramener Jamie chez lui ? demande Tooth inquiète.

\- Moui, répond North avant de regarder son manteau en partie arraché. Bunny, tu as le bonjour, ou plutôt le bonsoir de Sophie, la petite sœur de Jamie, je l'ai croisé dans le couloir avant de la ramener dans son lit. Malheureusement le chien m'a vu aussi. J'ai du m'échapper par la cheminée. Regarde ce qu'il a fait de mon manteau.

Bunny esquisse un sourire en repensant à la petite fille blonde et imagine North en train de courir dans la maison pour échapper au lévrier. Les Gardiens échangent un regard avant de partir rejoindre le traîneau de North, dissimulé dans une clairière un peu plus loin.

Pour une fois, Bunny monte dedans sans faire d'histoire, ne lâchant en aucun cas Jack, qui se trouve dans ses bras. Durant le trajet, les Gardiens parlent de tout ce qu'ils doivent faire. Mais leur priorité, c'est de veiller au bien être de Jack et à sa santé, et ils sont tous d'accord. North agite une boule à neige dans sa main avant de la jeter dans les airs.

\- À l'atelier, dit-il en souriant. Accrochez-vous !

Franchissant le portail, le traineau disparaît dans un vortex teinté de différentes couleurs avant de se refermer. Quand ils arrivent au Pôle, les yétis s'agitent dans tous les sens, y compris les elfes, en voyant les Gardiens revenir avec Jack inconscient.

North est obligé de les calmer en leur demandant de préparer la chambre de Jack et d'y ouvrir les fenêtres, pour la rendre la plus froide possible. Le Père Noël croise alors Phil et lui demande de lui apporter un pyjama pour le jeune esprit et de le retrouver dans la chambre de Jack.

Prenant congé, Phil part en courant faire ce que lui demande North. Les Gardiens ne perdent pas de temps et emmènent Jack jusqu'à la chambre qu'il occupe en temps normal. La dernière fois qu'il y est venu, il été soumis à l'emprise de Pitch, ce qui ne rappelle pas que des bons souvenirs aux Gardiens.

Ouvrant la porte, North laisse passer Bunny et les autres avant de déposer le bâton de Jack contre l'un des murs de la pièce. Les Gardiens constatent que la chambre a été nettoyée et, par endroit, reconstruite. Les fenêtres des baies vitrées sont grandes ouvertes et laissent l'air froid du Pôle Nord s'engouffrer dans la pièce. De la neige y est déjà présente et forme des petits tas sur le sol.

Phil arrive pile au moment où North demande à Bunny d'allonger le jeune esprit sur son lit et en profite pour le changer. Phil prend les vêtements de Jack et ouvre des yeux affolés en voyant le sang présent dessus. North le rassure immédiatement et lui montre que l'esprit de l'Hiver ne porte aucune blessure sur lui. Soupirant de soulagement, Phil sort de la pièce en marmonnant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demande Bunny en levant un sourcil.

\- Qu'il allait devoir faire de la couture pour réparer le sweat de Jack, sourit North en couvrant le jeune esprit d'une couverture.

Alors qu'il dort paisiblement, les Gardiens restent un long moment à regarder Jack. Tooth s'avance silencieusement vers le lit et caresse doucement la joue de leur protégé.

\- Sab, tu as réussi à…, commence-t-elle avant de se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas terminer sa phrase.

Levant les pouces pour lui dire que oui quand la Gardienne l'observe, Sab la rassure en lui désignant Jack. Peu rassurée, Tooth soulève délicatement une paupière de Jack et constate que les yeux du jeune esprit reprennent peu à peu leur couleur habituelle. Soulagée, Toothiana esquisse un sourire en posant sa main sur les yeux de Jack et remercie Sab.

\- Et maintenant ? les interroge Bunny en croisant les bras.

\- On patiente et on s'occupe, dit North avant de se tourner vers le Pooka. Tu n'aurais pas Pâques à préparer toi ?

\- Si, mais je suis…

\- Inquiet pour Jack, le coupe Tooth en le voyant aussi soucieux. Nous le sommes tous, Bunny, mais je ne pense pas que Jack serait ravi de te voir négliger la chasse aux œufs.

\- Je suis d'accord, confirme North avant de mettre une grande claque dans le dos du Lapin de Pâques. Prépare tes œufs, peins-les et cache-les bien surtout. Dès que tu auras finis, tu pourras venir ici autant que tu le souhaites. Tooth, ça vaut aussi pour toi, même si tes fées peuvent faire le travail toutes seules, tu dois aller les rassurer par ta présence. Ne vous en faites pas, Jack sera sous surveillance permanente. Les yétis se relaieront pour le veiller, ainsi que moi.

Penauds, les deux Gardiens approuvent les paroles de North, mais avec regrets. À contrecœur, Bunny et Tooth partent rejoindre leur Terrier pour l'un, et le Palais des Dents pour l'autre. Sab et North restent ensemble un petit moment avant que le Marchand de Sable ne décide de partir également. Mais avant, il laisse plusieurs poches de sable doré et désigne Jack du doigt.

\- Promis, s'il fait des cauchemars, je l'utilise, sourit North pour le rassurer.

Esquissant un sourire, Sab hoche la tête avant de former un petit avion de sable et de sortir par la fenêtre. North se gratte la tête avant de voir Phil le rejoindre pour regarder le Marchand de Sable s'envoler dans le ciel blanc du Pôle. Le yéti baragouine une phrase et North acquiesce lentement en se tournant vers le lit qu'occupe Jack.

\- Tu as raison, il va falloir être prudents, soupire North en remontant la couverture de Jack jusqu'à son cou. Jack ignore tout ce qui l'entoure pour le moment. Même sans Sab, il aurait fini par s'endormir, épuisé comme il l'était. Phil, les autres et toi, ne laissez pas les elfes rentrer dans cette chambre. Jack doit se reposer, et non se réveiller en sursaut, s'il entend une guirlande commencer à chanter des chants de Noël.

* * *

 **Avouez vous me détestez ! Sur ce à bientôt!**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Coucou à tous,**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!**

 **J'epsère que le précédent à plus et vous laisse donc à celui. XD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Un sentiment de quiétude et de sécurité, ainsi qu'un calme plat et une douce chaleur. Jack se sent vraiment bien en se réveillant. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, il observe ce qui l'entoure, non sans surprise.

Une pièce entièrement blanche et des baies vitrées partout. Les fenêtres ne montrent que l'obscurité et un ciel noir d'encre parsemé d'étoiles. Le jeune esprit fronce les sourcils, ne reconnaissant rien de ce qui se trouve autour de lui. Déboussolé, Jack se redresse vivement avant de laisser un gémissement lui échapper quand il plaque sa main sur son cœur.

 _\- Avec du temps, ça finira par s'apaiser_ , lui dit une voix avec douceur.

Sursautant, Jack manque de tomber du lit sur lequel il se trouve. Le jeune esprit cherche du regard son interlocuteur mais ne voit personne, ce qui l'angoisse. Jack cherche immédiatement son bâton, et remarque qu'il n'est nulle part. Même son ami, le Vent, n'est pas là. Affolé, Jack cherche à se lever, mais ne parvient même pas à sortir du lit.

 _\- Je ne te ferais pas de mal_ , lui assure la voix.

\- Qui est là ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? l'interroge Jack paniqué. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me lever ? Où sont les autres ? Et mon bâton ?

\- _Du calme, Jack_! conseille la voix en le voyant se figer sur place quand il entend son prénom. _Tu es ici chez moi, enfin ton âme est ici, mais ton corps est au Pôle, chez North. Tu te trouves au Palais de la Lune. J'avais besoin de te parler, chose que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de faire. Et que je regrette amèrement._

Fronçant les sourcils, Jack réfléchit un peu avant de comprendre qui est son mystérieux interlocuteur invisible.

\- Ma… Manny, bredouille le jeune esprit.

 _\- C'est bien moi_ , dit ce dernier en voyant les yeux de Jack s'écarquiller. _Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas visible pour toi. Du moins, pas dans cette salle. Il te faudra te contenter de ma voix._

Acquiesçant avec prudence, Jack réfléchit à toute vitesse, il a tellement de choses qui se pressent dans sa tête, beaucoup de questions sans réponses.

 _\- Il faut que l'on discute_ , souffle Manny tristement. _Tu veux bien ?_

\- Oui, mais de quoi exactement ? l'interroge Jack soucieux. J'ai fait une bêtise ?

 _\- Non,_ s'amuse l'Homme de la Lune. _Ça te concerne mais c'est sur autre chose._ _Et ça va prendre beaucoup de temps, c'est pour ça que tu es là._

Lui faisant signe qu'il est d'accord, Jack écoute alors ce que lui dit Manny. L'échange entre l'Homme de la Lune et le jeune esprit dure plusieurs heures. Pourtant, Jack ne l'interrompt pas une seule fois, ce qui rassure Manny. La discussion tourne surtout sur les ressentis et les problèmes qu'a rencontré l'esprit de l'Hiver et s'étend après sur les raisons de l'absence de Manny. Jack ne comprend pas très bien comment ce dernier fonctionne, mais il saisit qu'il n'a jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Après avoir laissé plusieurs minutes de silence s'installer, Jack se pince les lèvres.

 _\- Je sais que ce que j'ai fait, en t'ignorant, ne s'effacera pas,_ souffle Manny peiné. _J'ai commis ma plus grosse faute avec toi, Jack. Tu ne méritais pas ce que tu as enduré. Et je ne te demanderais pas de me pardonner._

\- Au vu de ce que tu m'as expliqué, dit Jack en secouant la tête. Tu ne voulais pas ce que cela se passe comme ça. C'est vrai que j'ai eu, et j'ai encore, beaucoup de mal à supporter la solitude, ça m'a énormément blessé. Quand tu as décidé de me désigner comme Gardien de l'Amusement, j'ai cru que c'était une plaisanterie de mauvais goût _._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_ le questionne Manny curieux.

Restant un moment silencieux, Jack fronce les sourcils avant de laisser un lourd soupir lui échapper.

\- Je tue les êtres vivants quels qu'ils soient, répond Jack en frissonnant. Avec mon pouvoir, c'est ce que je fais quand l'hiver arrive. Donc être le Gardien de l'Amusement,... je suis resté un peu perplexe à cette annonce.

 _\- Non, Jack !_ le gronde gentiment Manny. _Tu accompagnes les…_

\- Qu'importe comment tu me le dis, c'est ce que je fais, déclare le jeune esprit en le coupant. Mon pouvoir ne sert pas uniquement à rendre joyeux, mais il attriste aussi. Ce sont l'endroit et l'envers d'une même pièce. C'est ce que le Vent me dit toujours. Ils sont indissociables l'un de l'autre. Comme l'ombre et la lumière. Je sais que je ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, Manny, et c'est bien normal. Mais je ne supporte pas de prendre une vie qui vient à peine de commencer. Une partie de moi rejette ce que je suis. Par moment, ça devient intolérable, et ça me fait plus de mal que de bien.

Silencieux à son tour, l'Homme de la Lune observe le jeune esprit avec chagrin. Il n'a jamais pensé que Jack aurait ce genre de pensée aussi négative vis-à-vis de lui-même. Manny est conscient qu'il ne doit pas le laisser dans un état aussi inquiétant et décide de lui dire la vérité.

 _\- Jack, est-ce que ça te soulagerait de discuter avec les Gardiens de ton ressenti ?_ l'interroge Manny avant de voir les yeux terrifiés du jeune esprit. _Tu ne peux pas continuer à tout garder en toi et ils pourront t'aider. Quand tu as été emmené par Pitch, après qu'il se soit lié à toi, Bunny et les autres m'ont posés des questions. Et comme tu peux t'en douter, j'ai dû répondre à certaines d'entre elles. Tu…_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? le coupe Jack en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

 _\- Bunny m'a demandé des explications sur ce qu'il s'est passé en 1868,_ admit Manny inquiet en voyant Jack devenir livide. _Les Gardiens s'inquiétaient pour toi, ils pensaient que tu avais choisi le camp de Pitch à cause de ce qu'ils avaient dit. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de leur montrer ce qu'il s'est réellement passé le jour de Pâques de cette année-là. Ils ont finis par comprendre que tu n'y étais pour rien, et…_

Avant même qu'il ait fini sa phrase, Jack écarquille les yeux d'horreur en sent son estomac se nouer. Ils savaient ce qu'il avait fait. Jack aurait voulu que personne ne sache, surtout pas les Gardiens, et il se sent trahi. Pourquoi l'Homme de la Lune a-t-il fait ça ? L'angoisse du jeune esprit ne fait qu'empirer, et au bout de plusieurs secondes, il se retrouve avec le souffle coupé. Ses yeux deviennent d'un bleu turquoise et des larmes finissent par couler sur ses joues.

* * *

Depuis le combat contre Pitch, trois mois se sont écoulés. Et pourtant, Jack dort toujours aussi profondément et ne montre aucun signe d'éveil. Les Gardiens sont plus qu'inquiets et en ont discuté avec Manny, qui leur a assuré que c'était normal. Il leur avait dit de se montrer patients.

Ne pouvant rien faire de plus, les Gardiens étaient retournés à leurs occupations quotidiennes. Tooth et ses mini-fées sont occupées à récolter les dents et à les ranger. Bunny passe de longues journées à préparer de nouvelles couleurs pour ses œufs et des nouveaux goûts pour ses chocolats, malgré le fait que Pâques soit passée. Sandy travaille d'arrache-pied pour donner aux enfants des rêves toujours aussi beaux et renforce la croyance en ses amis et en lui-même, et surtout en Jack. Pourtant, il est attristé quand il constate que ses rêves n'atteignent pas le jeune esprit.

Noël n'étant qu'à quelques mois, North et les yétis travaillent avec acharnement pour commencer les préparatifs. Les Gardiens sont tous présents dans la salle du Globe à boire un chocolat chaud quand Phil arrive en courant, de la neige plein les poils. Il crie si fort et parle tellement vite que North lui demande de se calmer pour comprendre.

En le voyant aussi hystérique, les Gardiens se lèvent d'un bond, soucieux, avant que le Père Noël leur fasse signe de les suivre en vitesse. En chemin, il leur explique qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal avec Jack et ils comprennent tous pourquoi en voyant la porte de sa chambre claquer contre le mur. Les yétis sur le jeune esprit qui veillent en temps normal sont tous hors de sa chambre, apeurés. North et les autres s'avancent jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte et sont repoussés par un vent glacial.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demande North en se protégeant le visage de ses mains quand la neige lui arrive dessus.

Parvenant à distinguer l'occupant de la pièce, Bunny voit que Jack flotte dans les airs, entouré d'une lumière bleue qu'il ne connaît que trop bien maintenant. Pourtant, le jeune esprit ne semble pas conscient, ce qui l'inquiète plus.

\- Il fait une surcharge de magie ? demande Bunny en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Ça y ressemble fortement mais on dirait qu'elle ne parvient pas à s'échapper de lui, dit North en s'essuyant le visage. Et je crois avoir deviné pourquoi.

Désignant la fenêtre ouverte dans la chambre de Jack, North montre la Lune. Cette dernière entoure le jeune esprit avec ses rayons, et les Gardiens esquissent une grimace.

\- Manny, souffle Tooth en regardant Jack.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ? demande Bunny avant de se précipiter dans la chambre, ignorant les pics de glaces qui convergent droit vers lui.

* * *

 _\- Jack, calme-toi !_ murmure doucement Manny affolé.

\- Partir…, articule lentement Jack. Je… veux partir.

 _\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée dans ton état_ , avoue l'Homme de la Lune avec inquiétude.

\- Laisse-moi partir ! hurle Jack avant de sentir son pouvoir le brûler au passage, cherchant à le protéger.

En voyant l'état de Jack empirer, Manny n'a pas d'autre choix que d'accéder à sa demande à regret. Un bruit de tintement retentit et avant que Jack ne s'en aperçoive, il ferme les yeux avant de se sentir tomber.

* * *

Quand il les rouvre, Jack aperçoit la chambre qu'il occupe au Pôle et remarque sa glace partir rapidement vers Bunny. Il parvient à l'arrêter juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne le Gardien. Jack la fait exploser dans un bruit de verre brisé, ce qui surprend le Lapin de Pâques qui s'arrête à l'endroit où il se trouve.

Observant le jeune esprit redescendre lentement sur le sol de la chambre, Bunny laisse un soupir de soulagement lui échapper en le voyant réveillé. Les autres Gardiens font de même avant de s'avancer dans la pièce tandis que Bunny se dirige vers Jack. Pourtant, l'esprit de l'Hiver écarquille les yeux, terrifié, et recule pour se retrouver acculé contre le mur.

\- Ne m'approchez pas ! parvient à dire Jack.

Prenant ses paroles aux sérieux, North et les autres s'arrêtent, surtout en voyant la couleur bleue turquoise des yeux du jeune esprit. Bunny, quant à lui, fronce les sourcils, l'air inquiet.

\- Jack ! souffle le Lapin de Pâques en avançant d'un pas, chose qu'il regrette en voyant les yeux du jeune esprit se poser sur lui, terrifiés.

Il a vite fait de regretter de s'être approché car des pics de glaces se reforment à toute vitesse sur le sol, sous le regard inquiet des autres Gardiens.

\- Qu'est-ce que Manny t'a fait pour que tu réagisses comme ça ? l'interroge Bunny soucieux.

Bunny n'a pas besoin d'avoir une réponse en voyant Jack devenir aussi pâle que la neige qui l'entoure. Le jeune esprit ne lui répond pas, surtout quand il voit la Lune par la fenêtre.

À cet instant, tout ce qu'il y a autour de lui se met à tourner et des taches noires apparaissent devant ses yeux. Cette sensation qui le parcourt, c'est la même qui lui a fait perdre le contrôle de son pouvoir. Et il ne parvient pas à l'arrêter de croître.

Les rayons de Lune s'intensifient pour tenter de placer Jack dans leur lumière, mais quand Bunny voit le regard terrifié de son ami, il le cache avant de jeter un regard mauvais à la Lune.

\- Tu as fait assez de dégâts, même si tu n'en avais pas l'intention, déclare le Lapin de Pâques durement. Laisse-le tranquille !

Ignorant la glace, Bunny s'avance prudemment et lentement près de Jack, après que les rayons de Lune aient disparus. Quand il est arrivé auprès du jeune esprit, ce dernier jette un regard au Pooka avant de laisser des larmes couler sur ses joues. La neige et la glace redoublent d'intensité dès que le regard de Bunny croise celui de Jack.

\- Je ne voulais pas faire ça, je n'ai pas fais exprès ! jure Jack en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains avant d'éclater en sanglots. Je te le promets !

Grimaçant, Bunny comprend ce qui a mis le jeune esprit dans cet état, et il sait également que Manny a dû l'avertir qu'ils étaient au courant de la situation. Le Lapin de Pâques se place devant Jack et prend doucement ses mains pour voir ses yeux bleus, remplis de larmes, se poser sur lui.

\- Je sais, murmure Bunny en sentant qu'il tremble. Et personne ne te le reprochera, Jack. Pour le moment, calme-toi !

Secouant la tête négativement, Jack laisse un hoquet de surprise lui échapper quand il se retrouve avec le souffle coupé. Jack se sent vaciller, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps. Bunny le retient juste avant qu'il ne tombe.

\- North ! s'exclame le Lapin de Pâques inquiet.

En entendant son prénom, le Gardien russe le rejoint aussi vite qu'il le peut, malgré le fait que les pouvoirs de Jack restent actifs. Bunny, qui maintient Jack contre lui, le sent se tétaniser et le voit serrer les dents.

\- Laisse-moi voir, lui dit précipitamment North en entendant la respiration anormale de Jack.

Quand il voit l'état général de Jack, le Gardien russe jure avant de tapoter les joues de Jack qui ne réagit pratiquement plus.

\- Sa panique est trop forte, souffle North en secouant légèrement Jack. Tooth, trouve un yéti, et dis-lui que j'ai besoin du remède violet qui se trouve dans l'armoire d'urgence.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, la Gardienne déploie ses ailes et part à toute vitesse alors que North sent Jack commencer à trembler. Voyant les pupilles du jeune esprit se dilater à toute vitesse, le Gardien russe fronce les sourcils.

\- Jack ! s'inquiète North en le voyant serrer fortement les poings et les desserrer. Cherche à te calmer, si tu n'y parviens pas, ton état va empirer.

D'un coup, le Vent claque contre la fenêtre et s'engouffre dans la pièce. S'approchant rapidement de Jack, qui est contre le torse de Bunny, le Vent passe lentement sur le visage du jeune esprit. Puis il effleure ses cheveux avec douceur. Peu à peu, les pouvoirs de Jack s'apaisent sous le regard des Gardiens qui sont soulagés d'avoir le Vent de leur côté. Tooth revient alors dans la pièce avec une fiole et la tend à North dès qu'elle le rejoint avec Sab.

\- Jack, bois-ça ! souffle North en lui pressant le remède contre les lèvres. Ça va t'aider à faire refluer ta panique.

Avalant ce que lui donne le Gardien russe, Jack grimace en plaquant sa main sur sa poitrine et se crispe.

\- Respire lentement, murmure Bunny en le voyant faire.

Après plusieurs minutes d'angoisse, les Gardiens constatent que les tremblements de Jack diminuent. Sa respiration se calme doucement et ses yeux redeviennent normaux, quoique vitreux. Le jeune esprit finit par se détendre légèrement au grand soulagement des Gardiens.

Quand il le voit plus calme et que ses pouvoirs ne sont plus une menace, Bunny soulève Jack avant de prendre la couverture du lit et de sortir de la pièce.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? s'écrie Tooth.

\- Dans la salle du Globe ! rétorque Bunny. Là où Manny ne pourra pas l'atteindre, sinon il va finir par refaire une crise comme celle-là.

Il ne faut pas longtemps au Lapin de Pâques pour arriver à destination suivit des trois autres Gardiens. Dès qu'il aperçoit un canapé dégagé, il dépose Jack dessus avant de le couvrir de la couverture avec douceur.

Sur le point de se retourner, Bunny sent quelque chose le retenir. En posant les yeux sur ce qui le retient, il voit la main de Jack agrippée à ses poils. Le jeune esprit s'est rendormit en s'agrippant au Gardien. Bunny n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'asseoir sur le canapé avec le jeune esprit, non sans un regard amusé de ses amis. Le Vent les rejoint avec douceur et laisse une brise souffler sur Jack avant de ressortir de l'Atelier.

* * *

 **Bon après Pitch, voici Manny l'andouille qui met les pieds dans le plat! Du coup, à bientôt, au prochain chapitre!**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici le chapitre tant attendu de Jack!**

 **Bon, il reste peu de chapitres avant la fin de la fic!**

 **Donc je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!**

 **Bisouilles**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il lui dise ça ? demande Bunny en jetant un coup d'œil à Jack. Il ne pouvait pas attendre un peu ? Non ! Il a fallu qu'il se soit mis en tête de lui parler quand il dormait.

Depuis une heure, le Lapin de Pâques fulmine contre l'Homme de la Lune. Les autres Gardiens n'osent pas lui parler et ne cessent de se jeter des regards en silence, tout en buvant leur thé et chocolat. Le seul moment où Bunny se tait, c'est quand il sent Jack trembler légèrement. Le Gardien pose son regard inquiet sur le jeune esprit et voit que les doigts de ce dernier bougent faiblement. Pourtant, Bunny observe Jack et il ne semble pas conscient. Voyant l'air soucieux de Bunny, North soupire et décide d'intervenir.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-il pour rassurer le Pooka. C'est nerveux. À cause de sa crise de panique, ses muscles se sont tétanisés. Il faut juste qu'il se calme, mais avec le remède que je lui ai donné, ça va passer.

\- Au bout de combien de temps ? l'interroge Bunny.

\- Une ou deux heures, avoue North.

\- Je ne suis pas rassuré, dit le Gardien de l'Espoir en fronçant les sourcils. Ton truc n'a pas l'air de fonctionner, vu que…

\- Bunny, le coupe North. Laisse du temps à Jack et cesse de t'inquiéter.

Marmonnant quelque chose, Bunny finit par se détendre après une demi-heure à cogiter. Tooth essaie alors de lui changer les idées en l'incitant à se lever pour aller voir les lumières du Globe. Sab et North les regardent faire, non sans un rire, quand le Pooka essaie de faire marche arrière et que la Gardienne l'en empêche. Les elfes et les yétis ne tardent pas à s'agiter dans tous les sens quand vient le moment du repas.

Levant les yeux au ciel, North finit par leur crier de faire moins de bruit. Phil acquiesce et grommelle une phrase aux yétis qui, en voyant que Jack est près de North, se taisent subitement ainsi que les elfes. Puis ils sortent tous, fermant la porte de la salle du Globe derrière eux.

\- Intéressant, dit Bunny en croisant les pattes sur son torse. Comment tu t'y es pris pour dresser les elfes ?

\- Oh ça ! s'exclame North avec un sourire. Depuis que Jack est endormi, Phil s'est mis en tête que l'atelier devait être moins bruyant. Du coup, à chaque fois que l'un des elfes ou un yéti, commence à faire un peu trop de barouf, tu peux être sur que Phil n'est pas loin. T'imagine un peu, il m'a fait la remontrance de crier trop fort.

\- Tu es parfois un peu excessif, avoue Bunny. Mais bon, ça ne peut pas leur faire de mal.

\- C'est ce que Phil m'a dit aussi, grogne North. Du coup, j'hésite un peu avant de hurler sur les elfes, même quand ils font n'importe quoi. Les yétis s'inquiètent plus sur le fait que mes cris peuvent déranger Jack que sur mes nouveaux modèles de jouets. C'est frustrant, non ?

\- Pas vraiment, c'est logique, et plein de bon sens, sourit le Pooka amusé. Jack a besoin de repos et de calme pour pouvoir guérir plus rapidement. Et tu as l'habitude de crier sur les elfes, les yétis le savent pertinemment.

\- Mais ce ne sont que de toutes petites réprimandes, admet North peiné.

Pouffant de rire, les trois autres Gardiens restent hilares un bon moment avant de se reprendre en voyant le regard stupéfait de North.

\- Des réprimandes qui peuvent être entendu dans tout le Pôle Nord, ricane Bunny. Tu devrais peut-être songer à…

Bunny s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase car il remarque que Jack a entrouvert les yeux et les écoute. Fronçant les sourcils, le Pooka fait un signe de tête aux autres Gardiens qui observent ce qu'il regarde à leur tour. En constatant que le jeune esprit est réveillé, ils s'approchent de l'endroit où il est allongé et s'assoient sur le canapé en face du sien.

\- Comment te sens-tu Jack ? demande Bunny d'une voix tremblante et un peu hésitante.

La réponse du jeune esprit met du temps à arriver, mais finalement Jack esquisse une grimace en cherchant à se redresser.

\- Bof, pas terrible, avoue Jack en parvenant à se mettre assis contre le dossier du canapé, tout en posant une main au niveau de son cœur en grimaçant.

\- Il va te falloir un certain temps pour guérir complètement de ta blessure, le rassure North en se levant pour placer des gros coussins dans le dos de Jack pour qu'ils puissent le maintenir assis.

\- Hum, Manny m'a dit la même chose, souffle Jack en se laissant tomber sur les coussins. D'ailleurs, je suis désolé d'avoir ruiné la chambre que tu avais mise à ma disposition, North.

\- Pas grave, ça se répare, pas toi, sourit le Gardien russe avant de voir le jeune esprit détourner les yeux, gêné. Dis-nous juste pourquoi tu as si mal réagi ?

\- Manny t'a fait du mal ? demande Toothiana avec un regard inquiet.

Incertain, Jack secoue la tête pour la rassurer et échange un regard avec Bunny qui comprend pourquoi la réaction du jeune esprit a été aussi violente.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, il t'a expliqué que nous étions au courant d'une partie de ton pouvoir, ainsi que la perte de contrôle que tu as eu en 1868, déclare Bunny en voyant un éclair de souffrance traverser les yeux de Jack. Ai-je raison ?

Prenant son temps pour répondre, le jeune esprit finit par acquiescer et laisse les Gardiens stupéfaits, avant de baisser légèrement la tête. Le Lapin de Pâques est le premier à se ressaisir et à regarder Jack dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas à te reprocher ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, dit ce dernier avec douceur.

\- Pourtant, tu as bien dit que tu allais faire passer un sale quart d'heure au responsable de…, commence Jack.

\- Sur le coup de la colère, Jack ! le coupe Bunny en fronçant les sourcils. De plus, même sans que Pitch ne dise tout haut que tu y étais mêlé, je l'avais déjà compris, il y a longtemps.

Abasourdis, Jack et les autres Gardiens observent le Pooka avec des yeux ronds, ce qui le met mal à l'aise.

\- Ben oui, vous en connaissez beaucoup des personnes capables de créer un blizzard pareil ? les interroge Bunny avant de les voir secouer la tête négativement. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je savais, à notre première rencontre, que tu avais une bonne raison de ne pas en parler. Surtout avec moi. De plus, avec Pitch, on ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Jack, je n'ai pas voulu m'immiscer dans tes affaires mais j'aurais pensé que tu nous faisais suffisamment confiance pour nous parler de tes problèmes. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

S'enfonçant un peu plus dans les coussins, Jack baisse la tête et aimerait juste pouvoir disparaître de la vue des Gardiens ou alors partir le plus vite possible. Malheureusement son état ne lui permet pas de s'enfuir.

Bunny remarque son air sombre et prend son mal en patience ainsi que les autres. Le Lapin de Pâques est d'ailleurs ravi d'avoir oublié le bâton de Jack dans sa chambre surtout quand il le voit regarder la sortie la plus proche.

Un long silence finit par s'installer, et les Gardiens préfèrent rester sans un mot, obligeant ainsi Jack à se livrer sur ce qu'il ressent. Le jeune esprit réfléchit à toute vitesse et comprend que Manny et les Gardiens ne lui laissent pas d'autre choix que d'en parler.

\- Si je l'avais fait, souffle Jack d'une voix tremblante. Comment auriez-vous réagi en sachant que je suis un esprit qui tue des êtres vivants, quels qu'ils soient ? Que ce soit pendant l'Hiver ou alors parce qu'ils s'égarent dans des régions froides ?

Interloqués, les Gardiens voient avec horreur l'air sérieux de Jack et comprennent vite qu'ils doivent l'empêcher de penser à lui comme il le fait. Bunny ne se laisse pas abattre et reporte vite son attention sur le jeune esprit.

\- Ne parle pas de toi comme ça, dit-il avec un ton doux. Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est ton rôle ! Si tu ne le fais pas, tu risquerais des blessures bien plus graves que celle que tu as endurée contre Pitch. Et tu…

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas cherché à m'y soustraire ? le coupe Jack avec colère. Je déteste par-dessus tout prendre une vie, et Manny le sait très bien, je lui ai expliqué. J'ai eu le temps de le faire pendant trois cent ans.

Les Gardiens se figent sur place en entendant les révélations de leur jeune ami, surtout Bunny qui n'en croit pas ses oreilles. North observe Jack avec tristesse. Il connaît très bien le tempérament de ce dernier et effectivement il le voit mal rester sans rien faire.

Le Gardien russe ne peut s'empêcher de chercher dans ses souvenirs et trouve bien vite ce qu'il cherche en pensant à la situation de Jack. Ses regards perdus, cachant des souvenirs d'êtres vivants qu'il n'a pas pu sauver et surtout les regards hésitants à s'ouvrir à sa nouvelle famille. Sans compter qu'ils avaient tous pris pour acquis le rire enjoué de Jack, sans savoir ce qu'il avait vécu. Sans essayer de savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé pendant trois cent ans de solitude.

Trois cent ans de peur, de questions sans réponses, ainsi que de portes claquées au nez quand il en avait le plus besoin et qu'il cherchait de l'aide. Trois cent ans de larmes silencieuses et de pleurs.

Voyant l'air attristé de North et des autres, Bunny secoue la tête pour éviter de s'éterniser sur ses pensées sombres.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? demande Bunny en fronçant les sourcils en observant Jack inquiet.

\- Pardon ? l'interroge Jack sans comprendre.

\- Pour refuser de faire le guide ? le questionne North en jetant un regard au Gardien de l'Amusement.

Ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, le jeune esprit la referme aussitôt en réfléchissant.

Devait-il le dire ou non ?

Après tout, il n'avait jamais parlé de tout ça à personne. Comment pouvait-il dire aux Gardiens que la première personne qu'il ait dû guider était un enfant ?

Il avait été choqué de le trouver étendu, sans vie, dans la neige, mais aussi attristé et en colère contre lui-même et son élément. Ses émotions ont été mises à rude épreuve et l'ont envahi de façon si intense qu'elles lui avaient fait mal.

Après ça, il était resté plusieurs semaines à regarder le vide, à chercher un sens à ce qu'il avait vu et fait. Peu importe le temps qu'il y avait passé, il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre comment son élément, qui était tout pour lui, pouvait faire quelque chose d'aussi cruel à des êtres vivants. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire plus. Jack savait qu'il les aidait en les guidant mais il aurait également voulu les sauver.

L'hésitation de Jack à se confier et sa réflexion furent loin de passer inaperçues car les Gardiens ne cessent de le regarder.

\- Après un certain temps à faire le guide, j'ai simplement refusé d'y aller car je ne le supportais plus, répond Jack en frissonnant. Le Vent n'était d'ailleurs pas très content de moi après ça.

\- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? lui demande Tooth d'une voix blanche.

\- Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de m'y tenir, grimace Jack en détournant les yeux. Mère Nature y a veillé.

\- Comment ? Explique-toi ! J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas fait du mal ? déclare Bunny affolé en connaissant parfaitement le caractère impulsif de Mère Nature.

Secouant la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en dira pas plus, Jack baisse les yeux sur la couverture qui le couvre. Le jeune esprit est rempli de doutes et ses paroles ont rendues l'atmosphère de l'Atelier de North tendue.

En parlant de ce qu'il enduré depuis si longtemps, Jack sent un malaise l'envahir. L'angoisse qu'il éprouve au quotidien, en voyant les êtres vivants mourir les uns après les autres par la faute de ce qu'il aime le plus au monde, ne fait que croître. Une boule grossit dans son ventre, et au vu de la discussion, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'éclate.

Peut-il vraiment se confier aux autres Gardiens comme l'a suggéré Manny ? Ils l'avaient enfin accepté parmi eux, mais Jack n'a pas oublié non plus. Les blessures ont été très profondes et trop souvent infligées. Combien de fois Bunny, Toothiana et North lui avaient claqué la porte au nez sans chercher à le comprendre, ni à l'aider ? Sab avait été moins dur. Il avait discuté un peu avec le jeune esprit mais été resté malgré tout distant avec lui.

Comment être sûr que les Gardiens ne restent pas avec lui juste parce que l'Homme de la Lune leur a demandé ? Jack n'arrive pas à leur poser cette question, par peur des reproches qu'ils pourraient lui faire pour ne pas avoir aidé les êtres morts à cause de son élément, ou pire, par peur de l'aversion.

\- Jack ? l'appelle Bunny affolé en voyant son regard devenir vide. Jack !

Se précipitant sur lui, le Lapin de Pâques a à peine posé une patte sur le jeune esprit qu'il sent l'air de la pièce se refroidir instantanément. Du givre commence à se propager sur le canapé où se trouve Jack à toute vitesse. Haletant rapidement, ce dernier ne semble plus réagir à ce qui l'entoure. Les Gardiens se reculent précipitamment en le voyant dans cet état et ne sont guère rassurés.

\- Félicitation ! déclare durement une voix derrière eux. Vous venez de le rendre plus instable qu'à son réveil.

Sursautant, les Gardiens remarquent une jeune femme qui se tient devant eux, lorsqu'ils se retournent. Grande, avec des cheveux noirs qui lui tombent dans le dos et des yeux verts émeraude. Vêtue d'une grande robe blanche où sont représentées les quatre saisons, Mère Nature jette un regard mauvais sur les Gardiens.

\- Mère Nature, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir dans ma demeure, dit North en s'inclinant maladroitement.

\- Garde les politesses pour quand il y a du monde North ! répond froidement Mère Nature en s'avançant à leur hauteur pour voir le givre de Jack qui s'étend encore plus. Ses pouvoirs sont en train de faire des ravages et ils se ressentent de partout. Qu'avez-vous fait pour le mettre dans un état pareil ?

Échangeant un regard, les Gardiens finissent par lui dire tout de la conversation qu'ils ont eu avec Jack. À la fin de leur récit, Mère Nature prend un air sombre et menaçant.

\- Je vois, dit-elle d'un ton acide. Donc vous avez acculés Jack pour qu'il vous parle de son ressenti. Mauvaise idée, surtout avec un être aussi troublé que lui. Par contre, je dois bien admettre que vous avez bien fait. Son état et sa façon de penser sont alarmants. Je vais devoir avoir une longue conversation avec Manny, et surtout avec lui.

Ignorant le givre et la glace qui convergent droit vers elle, la jeune femme s'avance dans la pièce. Les Gardiens restent en arrière, étant parfaitement conscients de leur impuissance. Mère Nature est bien vite arrivée au jeune esprit et s'assoit à ses côtés avec douceur. Elle fronce les sourcils en l'entendant respirer par à-coups et se pince les lèvres en l'attirant contre elle.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt, souffle-t-elle en caressant lentement les cheveux de Jack et en attirant sa tête sur son épaule.

Mère Nature reste un moment comme ça avant d'enlacer Jack, tout en mettant une main sur son cœur puis l'autre sur ses yeux. La réaction de Jack ne se fait pas attendre car il cherche à retirer la main qui lui bloque la vue. Mère Nature esquisse un maigre sourire en le voyant réagir et laisse sa magie parcourir le jeune esprit qui se fige instantanément, laissant retomber ses bras contre lui.

\- Tout va bien, dit-elle avec douceur à l'esprit de l'Hiver. Laisse-moi faire, c'est pour ton bien. Tu te sentiras mieux après.

Mère Nature peut sentir à quel point Jack est confus ainsi que paniqué. Secouant la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne veut pas faire ce qu'elle lui demande, Jack sent rapidement ses larmes couler sur ses joues avant d'éclater en sanglots. Mère Nature sent la tristesse l'envahir en l'entendant pleurer et ne peut que se sentir coupable.

Voyant que le jeune esprit ne se calme pas, Mère Nature décide de lui renvoyer une dose de magie apaisante. Cette dernière s'insinue en Jack avec une sensation de chaleur. Les mêmes sentiments qui l'ont parcouru quand Manny l'a emmené au Palais de la Lune. Puis d'un coup, un sentiment doux et apaisant s'insinue en lui. Le jeune esprit laisse un dernier sanglot lui échapper avant de s'apaiser peu à peu.

\- C'est fini, Jack, murmure Mère Nature doucement.

Le sentant se raidir brusquement, la jeune femme le maintien contre elle avant de se lever. Le gardant dans ses bras, Mère Nature prend un air chagriné et s'avance vers les Gardiens.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demande Bunny affolé en voyant les larmes de Jack couler sur ses joues.

\- Il est perdu et ne sait pas vraiment s'il doit vous parler ou non, avoue Mère Nature perplexe. C'est ce qui l'a rendu aussi instable. Manny et moi, nous sommes aussi fautifs l'un que l'autre. Nous avons négligé Jack pendant si longtemps que le retour de bâton est en train de nous revenir en pleine figure. North, peux-tu me conduire dans une chambre où Jack peut reprendre conscience lentement ?

\- Bien entendu, déclare le Gardien russe peiné. Nous allons vous accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. En une heure, elle est comme neuve.

Acquiesçant, Mère Nature emboîte le pas aux Gardiens et se perd dans ses pensées. Oui, elle était coupable de l'état de Jack, tout comme Manny. Elle se fera un plaisir de le rappeler à l'ordre également, même si c'est lui-même qui l'a prévenu de la déperdition magique de Jack à laquelle elle vient d'assister. L'Homme de la Lune n'a pas voulu intervenir, redoutant une autre crise de panique du jeune esprit.

Tout en ruminant ses pensées, la jeune femme est sur le point de percuter North qui s'est arrêté devant la porte de la chambre de Jack.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, dit ce dernier en ouvrant la porte pour les faire entrer.

\- Bien, souffle Mère Nature en s'avançant dans la pièce avant de froncer les sourcils. Peux-tu enlever le lit ?

\- Mais où allez-vous coucher Jack ? l'interroge Toothiana inquiète.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, faites-moi confiance, déclare Mère Nature en voyant North faire ce qu'elle lui demande. Maintenant, regardez bien.

Déposant Jack dans les bras de Bunny, Mère Nature se tourne vers la pièce avant de lever une main. Dès qu'elle le fait, une coque de glace se forme rapidement au centre de la chambre.

Transparente, la coque se creuse avant que de la neige vienne la remplir. Abasourdis, les Gardiens remarquent que la coque s'allonge pour prendre la forme d'un lit assez grand pour installer plusieurs personnes. Une fois qu'elle a terminé, Mère Nature fait signe à Bunny d'allonger Jack sur la neige. Le Gardien hésite un peu et finit par faire ce qu'elle demande en la voyant lever un sourcil interrogateur. Avec douceur, Bunny allonge Jack et est surpris en le voyant s'enfoncer doucement dans la neige.

\- Parfait, dit Mère Nature en s'approchant du lit de glace. Ça va l'aider à se calmer plus vite.

\- Et maintenant ? demande North en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nous attendons, souffle la jeune femme en s'asseyant aux côtés de Jack. Il faut que vous sachiez que Jack est un esprit mixte. Il dépend de Manny, comme de moi. Le problème, c'est qu'aucun de nous deux n'avons jamais pris le temps de le…

\- De le connaître ? rétorque Bunny avec colère. De le former ? De l'aider ?

\- Ne joue pas sur ce terrain avec moi, E. Aster Bunnymund ! réplique Mère Nature froidement. Dois-je vous rappeler vos propres erreurs ? Combien de fois Jack est venu vous voir avant de se faire claquer la porte au nez, alors qu'il avait besoin d'aide ? Ne crois pas que ça a été indolore pour lui, ça serait mentir. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il n'arrive pas à se confier, il a peur de se faire encore rejeter et de souffrir à nouveau.

Se murant dans un silence pesant, personne n'ose contredire la jeune femme qui les fusille du regard. Cette dernière laisse un lourd soupir lui échapper et pose ses yeux sur Jack.

\- Mais il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce-pas ? la questionne Tooth inquiète.

\- Non, c'est l'un des problèmes majeurs, mais son pouvoir en est aussi responsable, soupire Mère Nature en plaçant le dos de sa main contre le visage de Jack. Ce que Pitch a fait est impardonnable. Il a fragilisé Jack bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Toutes les peurs les plus sombres de Jack lui ont explosé en pleine figure, et je dois dire que c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore lucide après ça. Il a réussi à partiellement surmonter son traumatisme, mais ce n'est pas encore parfait. Les plus gros problèmes sont son état mental et sa façon de penser. Manny m'a fait prévenir quand il a commencé à sentir le pouvoir de Jack fluctuer de façon anormale, même pour lui. Manny n'a pas pu intervenir car Jack à mal réagit à sa présence quand il a avoué avoir parlé avec vous.

\- À cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec son pouvoir ? souffle Bunny en grimaçant.

\- Oui, cette partie de sa fonction, Jack la vit très mal, lui explique Mère Nature soucieuse. Il n'a pas voulu continuer à guider les êtres vivants morts par le froid. C'est devenu quelque chose qu'il a en horreur.

\- Il a mentionné le fait d'avoir refusé, mais…, commence Tooth en regardant Sab qui pointe Mère Nature avec une flèche de sable doré. Mais il a dit que vous-êtes intervenue ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, admet cette dernière d'un ton las et triste. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, les âmes des êtres vivants ne se seraient jamais réincarnées, et malheureusement pour Jack, ça aurait fini par le tuer.

\- Quoi ! s'exclame Bunny affolé.

\- Quand Jack refuse de faire son devoir, la sensation qu'il éprouve est déplaisante, grimace Mère Nature en frissonnant. Voire parfois douloureuse. S'il ne guide pas les âmes, elles restent sur Terre et errent ici-bas. Étant mortes de la même façon que lui, Jack le ressent. Quand j'ai remarqué qu'il ne remplissait plus son rôle et qu'il était proche de perdre la vie, j'ai décidé de m'en mêler. Le Vent m'a prévenu de ce qu'il se passait, il était trop inquiet car Jack restait de moins en moins conscient et je suis intervenue. J'ai guidé moi-même les âmes avant de m'occuper de Jack et de lui faire comprendre l'importance de son rôle. Il a finalement accepté jusqu'à ce fameux jour de 1868. Ce jour-là, Jack n'avait encore jamais été confronté à un être sur le point de mourir et ça l'a profondément blessé, plus que nous ne l'aurions cru. Après ça, il a rempli son rôle mais en cachant ce qu'il ressentait, pour ne plus avoir à en souffrir. Et maintenant, il n'arrive plus à retenir le trop plein de sentiments qui l'animent et ça devient dangereux.

\- Que peut-on faire ? lui demande Tooth d'une petite voix.

\- Pour l'instant, je dois discuter avec lui et après, on va devoir l'aider à surmonter sa culpabilité ainsi que son peu de confiance en soi, répond Mère Nature avant de leur faire signe de sortir sans faire de bruit. En plus de devoir l'épauler pendant un certain temps, pour qu'il se remette bien de ses blessures. Je viendrais vous chercher quand j'aurais terminé. Et Bunny, prend son catalyseur avec toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse faire plus de dégâts, même avec ma présence.

* * *

 **Et tadam! J'espère que vous avez aimer! a+**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre de Jack!**

 **Une explication entre Mère Nature et l'Esprit est plus que nécessaire!**

 **Bonne lecture xD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Il ne faut guère de temps à Jack pour sortir de son sommeil forcé par Mère Nature. En ouvrant les yeux, il fixe un moment le plafond avant de se redresser en grimaçant. Il est plus que surpris en voyant qu'il est allongé dans de la neige et pense rêver. Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, Jack cherche son bâton du regard et tombe sur Mère Nature.

\- Réveillé ? demande cette dernière avec un sourire.

Incertain de sa réponse, Jack baisse la tête tout en jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce et s'aperçoit que son bâton ne s'y trouve pas. Quand il entend un mouvement à ses côtés, Jack se raidit car il sait pertinemment que Mère Nature vient de s'asseoir devant lui.

\- Jack, regarde-moi, dit doucement Mère Nature.

Secouant la tête, Jack se contente de regarder la neige dans laquelle il se trouve. Il n'avait pas peur de Mère Nature, loin de là, mais les rares interactions qu'il avait eues avec elle n'étaient guère plaisantes. Si elle était là, c'était pour une raison. Lui.

Laissant un soupir lui échapper, Mère Nature place doucement sa main sous le menton de Jack qu'elle redresse avec douceur. Dès qu'elle croise son regard, elle peut y lire toute la crainte et la méfiance que Jack éprouve envers elle.

\- Je suis désolée, souffle Mère Nature d'une voix tremblante. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu …

Se crispant, Jack ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase et s'envole loin d'elle. Il sait très bien ce qu'elle va dire et ne veut pas l'entendre. Pas encore une fois.

\- Ne dis rien ! s'exclame-t-il en frissonnant. Je sais très bien que tu vas me dire la même chose que Manny. Que tu t'excuses de n'avoir rien vu et que je dois me confier à quelqu'un, aux Gardiens, et qu'ils m'épauleront. Mais je ne peux pas !

Fronçant les sourcils en voyant Jack finir sa phrase en criant alors que son pouvoir fait vibrer l'Atelier de North, Mère Nature comprend le danger, surtout en le voyant brusquement vaciller et se rattraper grâce au Vent.

D'un geste de la main, Mère Nature ferme toutes les issues avec son pouvoir et observe Jack qui lui lance un regard noir en se sachant enfermer dans la pièce.

\- Vent, laisse-nous seuls, je te prie, dit Mère Nature avant de voir ce dernier hésiter puis quitter Jack avec regret pour s'engouffrer sous la porte. Jack, je sais que tu es furieux mais je veux que tu te calmes !

\- Que je me calme ? articule Jack entre ses dents. Vous en avez des bonnes, tous autant que vous êtes ! Manny et toi, vous vous êtes donné le mot, ma parole ! Vous me dites ce que je dois faire, quoi dire, que je ne dois pas me plaindre mais comprendre ce que je dois faire et pourquoi j'existe. Que je dois accepter mon rôle et ce qui m'arrive ! Alors non, cette fois, stop !

Estomaquée par le ton glacial de Jack et ses propos, Mère Nature l'observe avec inquiétude. Manny savait qu'il allait mal et elle aussi, mais là, elle se rend à l'évidence que c'est pire que tout. L'Esprit de l'Hiver devant elle est hors de ses gonds. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi une si soudaine explosion de colère envahit Jack mais elle préfère qu'elle sorte.

Mère Nature fronce les sourcils en sentant les Gardiens derrière la porte de la chambre et décide de leur faire partager l'état de Jack car ils sont tous autant fautifs de son état. Sans faire de bruit et ne laissant rien transparaître, Mère Nature laisse son pouvoir agir sur l'Atelier de North. La porte devient transparente depuis le couloir tout en étant opaque dans la pièce, tout en laissant filtrer le son, puis elle repose son attention sur Jack.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? demande simplement Mère Nature.

Serrant les poings jusqu'à ce que ses articulations blanchissent sous le regard soucieux de Mère Nature et des Gardiens invisibles, Jack sent sa colère et sa rage prendre le dessus alors que la neige commence à tomber tout autour de lui.

\- Parce que vous êtes au centre de tout ! Manny comme toi ! Depuis que je suis revenu, je vis l'enfer. Personne n'a voulu m'aider ! On m'a laissé seul, livré à moi-même pendant trois cent ans alors que je ne comprenais rien ! Je n'avais plus aucun repère ! Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai pensé à un mauvais rêve et j'ai tenté de retourner dans le village qui était le mien mais que j'avais oublié ! Pourquoi ? Pour me rendre compte que les gens ne me voyaient pas, ne m'entendaient pas ! Pire, ils me passaient à travers ! Et là encore, personne n'est venu me dire ce qui se passait. Je suis resté seul avec mes questions et mes angoisses ! Je ne savais même pas ce qui m'était arrivé. Le peu de personnes qui me voyait me fuyait ou m'ignorait. C'est le Vent qui a eu la gentillesse de m'aider et de me conseiller, mais ce n'est pas pareil qu'avec une personne devant soi.

\- Jack …

\- Vous trouvez ça normal que ce soit lui qui m'ait appris ma mort ? la coupe froidement ce dernier en lui lançant un regard noir. Lui encore qui m'ait enseigné la base de mes pouvoirs et la limite à ne pas franchir ? Lui qui a pris soin de moi alors que je baissais les bras quand j'avais peur de mes propres pouvoirs ? Où alors qu'il ait dû s'occuper de moi quand je touchais le fond parce que je n'arrivais pas à me faire à ma condition ? Est-ce que c'est normal de se retrouver coupé de tout ? Que les autres esprits me fuient ? Ils m'ont laissés seul face à mes pouvoirs et à des responsabilités que je ne savais pas gérer et que je n'ai jamais voulu !

\- Jack !

\- Ils ont préférés détourner le regard parce que je suis l'Esprit de l'Hiver, poursuit Jack en sentant les larmes dévaler ses joues sans les retenir. Ils m'ont ignoré tous autant qu'ils sont ! Esprits comme Gardiens ! Je me suis retrouvé seul avec mes problèmes épaulé par le Vent qui lui non plus ne savait pas comment faire pour m'aider. Parce que je suis un esprit qui peut prendre la vie des autres ! Je suis obligé de guider les âmes de ceux que je tue ! Pitch a raison sur ce point, je suis comme lui ! C'est pour ça que tous me fuient ! Je fais peur à tout le monde, humain comme esprit !

\- Ne dis pas ça ! s'exclame Mère Nature choquée.

\- Pourquoi ? hurle Jack en sentant l'Atelier de North trembler violemment sous sa colère. Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit ? C'est ce que je suis !

Avançant vers lui avec une expression sombre, comme celle de Pitch, sur le visage, Mère Nature prend un air chagriné quand Jack lève ses bras devant lui pour se protéger.

Le jeune esprit ne sait plus quoi penser. Une partie de lui sait qu'il ne craint rien mais l'autre pense qu'il mérite une punition. Il a hurlé sur Mère Nature ainsi que sur Manny, même s'il n'est pas présent. Il a mal agi, et il le sait … Mais des gens sont morts par sa faute, et il ne se le pardonne pas. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Jack ne se rend pas compte qu'il ne se fait pas frapper mais plutôt retenir fermement contre Mère Nature. Il ne se rend pas compte non plus qu'il tremble de tous ses membres, que sa respiration est saccadée et que sa tête lui tourne. Si Mère Nature n'avait pas été là, il serait sûrement tombé.

Il ne prend conscience de tout ça que lorsque Mère Nature l'attire un peu plus contre elle et que sa voix lui parvient.

\- C'est bon, calme-toi, d'accord ? murmure-t-elle avec douceur. Je veux que tu respires lentement.

Fermant les yeux, Jack fait ce qu'elle lui demande car il sait qu'il a dépassé les limites et ne veut pas envenimer les choses plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

\- Je … Je ne comprends plus rien …, murmure-t-il d'une voix cassée en laissant Mère Nature le serrer dans ses bras.

\- N'essaye pas de comprendre quoique ce soit pour le moment, Jack. Concentre-toi sur le fait de te calmer.

Lentement, et avec l'aide de Mère Nature, Jack sent sa respiration devenir plus sereine. Il se laisse tomber à genoux avant de pleurer silencieusement tout en étant dans les bras de Mère Nature.

\- Laisse ta peine et ton chagrin sortir, chuchote Mère Nature en posant sa main sur le dos de Jack avant de tracer des cercles apaisants. Ne retiens plus rien, Jack. Ce n'est pas bon de tout retenir comme tu le fais. Relâche les trois cent ans de tristesse que tu gardes enfoui en toi.

Secoués par les paroles de Jack, les Gardiens sont blêmes et ne peuvent que penser à leur propre part de responsabilité dans ce que vient de lâcher le jeune esprit. Ils l'avaient tellement rejeté dans le passé. Posant un regard chagriné sur leur cadet, les Gardiens remarquent qu'il est sur le point de s'effondrer.

Mère Nature doit le sentir également car elle le soulève délicatement pour le remettre dans la neige. Dès qu'il y est, Jack se roule en boule tout en agrippant d'une main son tee-shirt au niveau de son cœur.

Quand elle le voit faire, Mère Nature fronce les sourcils avant de placer sa main sur celle du jeune esprit. Une faible lumière bleutée entoure la main de Jack et vient s'insinuer en lui puis il entrouvre ses yeux.

\- Laisse-moi… tranquille… s'il-te-plaît, souffle-t-il avec tristesse malgré sa vue brouillée par ses larmes.

Sans un mot, Mère Nature se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Elle a à peine sa main sur la poignée qu'elle se tourne pour observer Jack avec chagrin.

\- Veux-tu que Vent vienne te rejoindre ? demande-t-elle avec douceur.

En voyant le hochement de tête positif de Jack, Mère Nature ouvre la porte. Vent ne se fait pas prier et la bouscule au passage pour s'engouffrer par l'ouverture. Il vient alors entourer le lit de Jack avec violence avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux doucement. Le jeune esprit finit par fermer les yeux alors que Mère Nature ferme la porte.

Cette dernière jette un coup d'œil aux Gardiens qui sont livides, ce dont elle ne peut les blâmer. En les rejoignant, elle s'aperçoit que Tooth laisse ses larmes couler en regardant Jack.

\- Qu'avons-nous fait ? s'étrangle la Gardienne en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Personne n'ose intervenir suite à sa question car aucun d'eux n'a de réponse à lui fournir, y compris Mère Nature. Le premier à sortir de ses sombres pensées est Bunny qui pose sa patte sur la porte avec un air triste.

\- Peut-on faire quelque chose pour l'aider ? demande-t-il soucieux.

\- Le faire parler tout en gardant un œil sur lui, dit Mère Nature en constatant que le jeune esprit s'est endormi. Il a tout gardé en lui depuis tellement de temps qu'il a du mal à se calmer s'il craque. Et je pense que nous avons eu un aperçu d'une simple crise de nerfs.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il réagi comme ça ? l'interroge Tooth abattue.

\- Je pense que l'emprisonnement de Pitch n'a pas fait que le blesser, avoue Mère Nature en frissonnant. Il a mis Jack devant ses propres faiblesses ainsi que ses doutes. L'accumulation d'autant de sentiments n'est pas bonne même pour un esprit. Quand le trop plein arrive, c'est l'explosion assurée et c'est ce qui est arrive à Jack.

\- Ses doutes sur nous tous si je comprends bien, ça expliquerait pourquoi il a parlé à Jamie mais pas à nous, déclare North avec tristesse.

\- C'est probable, soupire Mère Nature. Mais il est vrai que ce que Jack vient de dire a sa part de vérité. Nous n'avons rien fait pour lui au sens propre comme au figuré. Il n'a eu droit qu'au mépris et à l'isolement de ses semblables. Je ne sais pas si c'est réparable, surtout avec un esprit comme Jack qui est déjà tourmenté par son propre rôle.

Résignés, les Gardiens et Mère Nature laisse un long moment de silence s'installer avant que Sab écarquille les yeux. Il saute devant la jeune femme avant de faire défiler des images faites de sable doré à toute vitesse.

\- Doucement Sanderson, grimace Mère Nature avant d'écarquiller les yeux à son tour. Oui, tu as raison, ça peut-être un début. Mais nous devons vraiment en parler avec Manny car ce que tu demandes n'a jamais été réalisé.

\- Peut-on être mis dans la confidence ? questionne Bunny en croisant les pattes.

\- Sab a peut-être trouvé un moyen pour que Jack vive mieux son rôle de guide, sourit Mère Nature. En lui faisant rencontrer les âmes qu'il a guidées et qui se sont réincarnées. Ça pourrait être un bon début pour l'aider à comprendre qu'il sauve les âmes de tous ceux qu'il guide.

Laissant des hoquets leur échapper, les Gardiens échangent des regards entendus. Ils allaient tout faire pour aider le plus jeune d'entre eux à surmonter ses problèmes. Ils avaient fait une erreur qui avait durée trois cent longues années, ils n'attendraient pas un jour de plus pour tenter de la réparer.

* * *

 **Alors comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre?**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive tout de suite!**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Encore moi!**

 **Surprise!**

 **J'ai décidé de publier la fin de la fic pour la fin des vacances! Cadeau de rentrée 2019!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Regardant par la fenêtre qui se trouve dans sa chambre, Jack laisse son regard dériver sur les longues étendues blanches. Depuis son altercation avec Mère Nature, le jeune esprit ne voulait plus voir personne. Pas même les Gardiens. Il reste enfermé dans sa chambre et n'en sort plus. Malgré cela, il parvient à gérer l'Hiver depuis le Pôle.

Le seul qui peut venir le voir est le Vent qui prend bien soin de ne pas le laisser seul. Ce dernier sait pertinemment que Jack n'est pas encore bien remis de son combat contre Pitch. Il veuille donc sur son ami avec attention, l'obligeant à se reposer quand il le voit fatigué. Pourtant Vent est inquiet car Jack commence à s'isoler et à se couper de tout, ce qui n'est pas pour le rassurer.

Lentement, Vent tourbillonne autour de Jack pour attirer son attention. Le jeune esprit est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et a sa tête posée contre la vitre. En sentant l'agitation qui gagne son ami, Jack ouvre les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

D'un coup sans prévenir, quelque chose le percute au niveau du visage et Jack écarquille les yeux. En se reculant, il aperçoit l'une des mini-fées de Toothiana et reste surpris de la voir dans sa chambre.

\- Que… Quenotte ! s'exclame Jack étonné en tendant sa main pour qu'elle vienne se poser dans sa paume. Que fais-tu ici ?

Esquissant un sourire maladroit, la petite fée fait de nombreux gestes avant de désigner Jack du doigt et de baisser la tête en rougissant. Jack comprend tout de suite qu'elle se fait du souci pour lui et laisse un soupir lui échapper.

\- Je suis désolé de t'inquiéter, dit-il tristement.

Chagrinée par le manque de joie de vivre de Jack, Quenotte vient l'observer de plus près. Elle constate que la lueur d'amusement présente dans les yeux du jeune esprit a disparu. Laissant un hoquet de stupeur sortir de sa bouche, Quenotte sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La petite fée vient alors contre la joue de Jack et se serre contre lui pour tenter de le réconforter.

Jack la laisse faire un moment avant de reposer sa tête contre la vitre froide de la fenêtre. Quenotte remarque alors des petits flocons tomber autour du jeune esprit et laisse un piaillement de joie lui échapper. S'envolant pour les poursuivre, Quenotte remarque qu'elle parvient à faire légèrement sourire Jack et en est ravie.

\- Tu as eu une bonne idée Bunny, admet North en faisant un clin d'œil au Lapin de Pâques.

Acquiesçant, Bunny observe Quenotte qui s'amuse à tournoyer autour de Jack. Mère Nature et eux ne savaient plus quoi faire pour approcher le jeune esprit. Ce dernier se mure dans le silence dès qu'un d'entre eux entre dans la pièce. Ils avaient tous essayé de lui parler, sans succès.

Ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de demander au Vent ce qu'il se passait avec Jack. Mère Nature avait pris un air affolée, tout comme les Gardiens, quand le Vent lui a fait part de la volonté de Jack de se couper de tout ce qui l'entoure.

En leur expliquant que Jack culpabilise pour l'altercation entre Mère Nature et lui, ainsi qu'avec les Gardiens, le Vent leur a appris que le jeune esprit ne sait pas comment faire pour s'excuser. Ce qui ne fait qu'empirer un peu plus son état.

Soupirant en voyant Jack aussi déprimé, Bunny serre les dents. Le jeune esprit a l'air complètement abattu et absent. Oh, il continuait à gérer l'Hiver et à distribuer l'Amusement aux enfants mais Jack avait perdu toute joie.

\- Il est en train de s'enfoncer, grince Bunny en serrant ses poings tout en gardant un œil sur le plus jeune. Mère Nature a intérêt, avec Manny, à régler rapidement le problème de leur projet ou Jack va lentement se laisser dépérir.

\- Je le sais parfaitement Bunnymund, déclare Mère Nature en apparaissant subitement devant lui en le faisant sursauter. C'est bien pour ça que l'on s'est dépêchés avec Manny, mais ça a pris du temps et c'est prêt maintenant.

À peine a-t-elle finit sa phrase que Mère Nature sent l'air du couloir où ils se trouvent se refroidir d'un coup. La température baisse d'au moins dix degrés, ce qui fait frissonner les deux Gardiens, alors qu'un vent glacé vient siffler à leurs oreilles.

\- Jack a senti ma présence, souffle Mère Nature avec chagrin.

\- Nous n'allons pas avoir d'autre choix que d'entrer dans la calotte glacière, grogne Bunny en sentant un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

\- Effectivement, admet Mère Nature en grimaçant. Allons-y !

Tournant légèrement la poignée de la porte, Mère Nature retient sa respiration. Elle ne sait pas vraiment comment Jack va l'accueillir et est plus qu'inquiète en voyant qu'il ne lui adresse pas un seul regard.

Bunny et North emboîtent le pas à la jeune femme et grimacent à cause d'un courant d'air froid qui les bouscule. Aussitôt, Mère Nature et les Gardiens entendent un piaffement étouffé et lèvent la tête. Quenotte, qui ne les a pas vu entrer, s'amuse à glisser sur un petit toboggan fait de glace.

Étant sur le haut du toboggan, Quenotte est prête à s'élancer quand elle remarque les nouveaux venus. Ouvrant des yeux ronds, la petite fée laisse un cri aigu lui échapper puis vient se cacher dans les cheveux de Jack tout en observant les intrus avec inquiétude.

Surpris par l'attitude de la petite fée, les Gardiens échangent un regard entendu avec Mère Nature. Cette dernière acquiesce et commence à avancer vers Jack puis s'immobilise en entendant de la glace craquer sous ses pieds.

Trop près de Jack à son goût, le Vent s'agite et s'enroule autour du jeune esprit qui le laisse faire. Il est inquiet pour Jack mais il ne tolère pas ce qu'il se passe pour autant. Son jeune ami a tellement souffert par le passé qu'il ne veut plus jamais le voir dans un tel état.

Comprenant la réaction du Vent, Mère Nature laisse un soupir lui échapper et ne cherche pas à approcher davantage. Elle préfère reporter son regard sur l'Esprit de l'Hiver qui croise le sien. Le bleu vibrant des yeux de Jack met mal à l'aise la jeune femme car son regard est perçant et semble passer à travers elle.

\- Jack, dit doucement Mère Nature. J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes quelque part.

Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune esprit observe Mère Nature puis les Gardiens qui semblent gênés.

\- Où veux-tu m'emmener ? demande Jack, méfiant.

\- Dans un endroit où tu pourras apprendre beaucoup sur toi-même, explique Mère Nature d'un ton doux.

\- Si c'est pour retourner voir Manny, c'est non, déclare Jack en détournant le regard. J'ai assez…

\- Tu te trompes ! le coupe Bunny avec sérieux. L'endroit en question n'est pas le Palais de la Lune.

Posant son regard sur le Lapin de Pâques, Jack remarque qu'il n'a pas l'air aussi taquin que d'habitude à son encontre. Incertain, le jeune esprit sent le Vent autour de lui souffler plus fort.

Fermant les yeux à cause de la rafale d'air qui leur arrive en plein visage, Mère Nature et les Gardiens ne voient pas Jack se placer devant Bunny. Ce dernier est plus que surpris en apercevant son cadet planté devant lui.

\- Tu le jures sur ton honneur de Gardien ? l'interroge Jack avec méfiance.

Interloqué par la demande du plus jeune, Bunny reste un moment bouche bée puis se reprend en voyant le regard de Jack s'assombrir.

\- Je t'en fais la promesse, assure Bunny.

Jetant un regard lourd de sens à Mère Nature, histoire qu'elle ne fasse rien d'irréfléchi, Bunny sent le Vent s'agiter autour de lui et grimace.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande le Pooka anxieux.

\- Vent dit qu'il est prêt à me faire partir si jamais vous ne tenez pas votre promesse ou que vous me blessez, déclare Jack. Et que vous ne pourrez rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

\- Soit ! Intervient Mère Nature en souriant. Nous acceptons, et toi, acceptes-tu de nous faire à nouveau confiance ?

Se pinçant les lèvres, Jack écoute ce que lui murmure le Vent avant de prendre une décision. Est-ce qu'il doit faire confiance à nouveau ? Il ne sait pas, mais laisser une chance, oui.

D'un léger signe de la tête, Jack fait connaître son avis, ce qui réjouit Mère Nature et les deux Gardiens.

\- Dans ce cas, suis-nous, dit Mère Nature en sortant de la chambre, suivie de North.

Bunny, quant à lui, attend que son cadet se mette en route pour tous les suivre. Le Gardien de l'Espoir espère juste qu'il n'a pas fait une bêtise en pensant à ce que Mère Nature envisage. Jack suit les deux autres Gardiens sans vraiment les voir car il est perdu dans ses sombres pensées.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver ne fait même attention au fait qu'ils descendent dans les sous-sols de l'Atelier de North. Ce n'est que quand il manque de percuter Bunny, qui s'est arrêté brusquement devant lui, qu'il s'aperçoit de ce qui l'entoure.

Jetant un coup d'œil sceptique à la pièce où il se trouve, Jack remarque que cette dernière est complètement faite de miroirs plus ou moins grands. Du sol au plafond, les miroirs reflètent différents endroits du monde, ce qui surprend le jeune Gardien.

\- Où est-ce que l'on est ? demande-t-il intrigué.

\- Dans une salle qui me sert à faire les réunions annuelles, admet North en lissant sa barbe.

\- Les miroirs servent à quoi dans ce cas ? l'interroge Jack perplexe en posant la main sur l'un d'entre eux.

Échangeant un regard avec les deux gardiens, Mère Nature esquisse un léger sourire en s'approchant du jeune esprit.

\- Ils sont là dans un seul but, toi, souffle-t-elle doucement.

Tressaillant à ce que Mère Nature vient de dire, Jack recule loin du miroir et détourne la tête en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoue ce dernier, gêné.

Sans lui répondre, Mère Nature laisse son pouvoir imprégner les miroirs qui se trouvent dans la pièce et ces derniers se mettent à vibrer avec force. Les bruits aigus font froid dans le dos à Jack qui grimace.

Pourtant, l'Esprit de l'Hiver finit par reporter son regard sur l'un des miroirs en particulier car il montre une scène qu'il n'a jamais pu oublier. Celle de l'hiver de 1868, le jour de la mort de la petite fille qu'il avait trouvé étendue dans la neige.

Baissant les yeux, Jack sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux et sa gorge se nouer. Qu'est-ce que Mère Nature voulait lui montrer ? Sa culpabilité ? Le fait que tout ça est de sa faute ?

Lentement, Mère Nature le rejoint et prend son visage entre ses mains pour planter son regard dans le sien. La tristesse et la souffrance qu'elle perçoit dans les yeux du jeune esprit lui font mal au cœur.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te blâmer, ni pour te faire du mal, Jack, murmure-t-elle doucement. Nous avons créé cette pièce pour toi, pour que tu apprennes ce que tu es vraiment. Manny, les Gardiens et moi, nous savons tous que tu es confus et que tu ne sais pas à qui accorder ta confiance alors laisse-nous t'aider à y voir plus clair. Emy ?

S'écartant de Jack, Mère Nature se place derrière lui quand elle voit qu'il est absorbé par ce qu'il voit. Devant lui se tient la fillette qu'il a tenté de sauver et qu'il a dû guider à contrecœur en 1868. Mais il n'y a pas qu'elle. Tout autour d'eux se tient des personnes de tous âges, hommes, femmes ou enfants. Chacun d'entre eux regarde Jack avec un sourire rassurant. Tous sont présents et ont répondu à l'appel de Mère Nature.

\- Bonjour Jack, dit Emy avec douceur. Ravie de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer.

Sous le choc, l'Esprit de l'Hiver ne parvient pas à lui répondre et fait un léger signe de tête pour la saluer.

\- Si nous sommes là, c'est pour te parler, explique la fillette en venant se planter devant Jack qui semble pétrifié sur place. Mère Nature nous a permis de venir te voir car il semble que tu interprète mal ton rôle de guide.

Restant un moment silencieux, Jack, qui n'osait pas regarder Emy dans les yeux, finit par l'observer avec tristesse. Il se souvient parfaitement de chacune des personnes sous ses yeux.

\- Je… je vous ai tous tués avec mes pouvoirs, murmure-t-il chagriné.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, déclare un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années en souriant. Tu nous as apporté le salue, mon garçon. Grâce à toi, nous avons une chance de revivre à nouveau.

\- De plus, tu as fais preuve d'énormément de patience et de gentillesse envers nous, intervient une jeune femme. Tu nous as rassuré à notre mort, chose que tu n'es pas obligé de faire, je me trompe ?

\- Jack, tu es l'être le plus merveilleux que j'ai vu, sourit Emy en venant le serrer dans ses bras. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir seule dans cette forêt et tu es arrivé. Tu m'as consolé et j'ai pu partir en paix. Je n'ai pu que te remercier mais j'aurais aimé en faire plus et aujourd'hui mon souhait m'a été accordé. Jack, je veux te remercier d'être resté à mes côtés et pour ce que tu as fait pour moi.

\- Nous te remercions tous du fond de notre cœur, soufflent en chœur les autres.

Laissant les larmes dévaler ses joues, Jack se sent soulevé légèrement dans les airs. Aussitôt ses yeux deviennent bleus et un léger vent commence à l'entourer. Emy se recule un peu, effrayée, alors que les Gardiens et Mère Nature froncent les sourcils.

Quand Jack redescend vers le sol, Bunny s'aperçoit que son air maladif a disparu et ses cheveux, qui étaient parsemés de gris, sont redevenus blancs. Le jeune esprit rouvre les yeux et se pince les lèvres en observant Emy.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous me pardonnez ? demande-t-il inquiet.

\- Nous ne t'en avons jamais voulu, Jack ! sourit Emy. Ton rôle est le plus important car il est là pour nous mener vers un endroit paisible où nous pouvons nous réincarner. Sans toi, nous serions condamnés à errer sur Terre. Tu es notre guide, notre gardien !

\- Mais…

\- Jack Frost, nous te promettons de toujours veiller sur toi, déclare un autre enfant qui vient se placer aux côtés d'Emy. Jamais nous ne te blâmerons ! Mais il faut que tu te ressaisisses pour tous ceux qui ont besoin de toi.

Hochant la tête avec détermination, Jack voit Emy s'avancer vers lui et tendre les bras en souriant. L'Esprit de l'Hiver la soulève alors et la fillette vient se blottir dans son cou et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

\- Fais confiance à tes amis, murmure-t-elle avec douceur. Ils sauront prendre soin de toi et jamais ils ne te trahiront.

Se détachant de Jack, Emy lui adresse un clin d'œil et l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue, ce qui fait rougir le jeune esprit. Amusée, la fillette se recule une fois qu'il la reposée au sol.

\- Prends soin de toi, Jack, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire radieux. Et j'espère que tu viendras jouer avec moi, le jour où je me réincarnerai.

Les miroirs se mettent alors un émettre une lumière éclatante qui fait fermer les yeux à tous les occupants de la pièce. Quand Jack les rouvre, il n'y a plus que North, Bunny et Mère Nature avec lui.

Cette dernière s'avance vers lui et le voit porter une main à sa joue d'un air songeur et ne peut que froncer les sourcils. En la remarquant devant lui, Jack laisse un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres.

\- Merci, dit-il dans un murmure.

Surprise, Mère Nature lui adresse un large sourire avant de secouer la tête.

\- Nous aurions dû faire ça depuis longtemps. Ça t'aurait fait du bien et nous n'y avons jamais pensé avant. Es-tu rassuré à présent ?

\- Plus ou moins, avoue Jack. J'aurais besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir.

\- Nous nous en doutions, lui assure Mère Nature.

Se tournant vers Bunny et North qui sont restés silencieux, Jack ne peut s'empêcher de voir leur air inquiet.

\- Merci Bunny, et à toi aussi North, dit Jack.

\- Ne nous remercie pas, déclare le Lapin de Pâques avec tristesse. Nous ne le méritons pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nous n'avons jamais cherché à te comprendre, explique North chagriné. Tu as souffert à cause de nous également. Jamais nous n'avons fait attention à ce que tu ressentais. À cause de tout ce que tu as vécu, tu n'arrives pas à nous faire confiance. Nous sommes vraiment désolés, Jack.

Avisant l'air déprimé et peiné des deux gardiens, Jack se pince les lèvres avant de se remémorer les mots d'Emy. Décidant d'avoir confiance en ses paroles, l'Esprit de l'Hiver vient se placer devant ses deux confrères.

\- Nous pouvons tenter de rattraper tout ça, non ? leur demande Jack gêné. Et si nous reprenions depuis le début ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ? questionne Bunny confus.

Avec un grand sourire qui fait plaisir à voir, Jack tend sa main devant lui.

\- Je suis Jack Frost, l'Esprit de l'Hiver et le Gardien de l'Amusement, ravi de faire votre connaissance.

* * *

 **Quand pensez-vous ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire votre ressenti!**


	18. Épilogue

**3,574 views, 16 favoris et 26 followers plus tard, voici la fin de cette histoire!**

 **Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic est intéressée du monde!**

 **Le plaisir est toujours là quand je lis vos réactions, votre soutien où tout simplement votre présence!**

 **Un grand merci à Yukomin, ma bêta qui me corrige, et dont je ne peux pas me passer!**

 **Un grand merci à vous tous (followers ou guests confondus) de l'avoir suivi, d'avoir mis des reviews!**

* * *

 **Épilogue**

\- Il devrait déjà être là, grogne Bunny en tapant de la patte sur le sol.

\- Ne te fais pas de mouron, il doit encore être en train de faire son travail, déclare North, agacé. De plus, c'est l'Hiver. Sa période la plus chargée, donne-lui du temps pour arriver.

\- Navré de ne pas me montrer aussi optimiste que toi, grommelle le Pooka en croisant ses pattes. Je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière.

Soupirant, North ferme les yeux. Comment pouvaient-ils oublier ? L'an passé a été très perturbé à cause de Pitch. Sans compter l'état de Jack après sa capture. Son rétablissement avait été long et éprouvant.

\- Pour une fois, ne va pas à sa recherche, intervient Tooth en voyant le Lapin de Pâques se détourner de North.

Lui jetant un regard noir, Bunny est sur le point de répliquer quand Sab arrive avec son petit avion fait de sable doré. Pourtant, ce qui retient l'attention des Gardiens, c'est le fait que Jack soit accroché à l'arrière grâce à son bâton. Les deux nouveaux arrivant se laissent tomber au sol en souriant.

À peine Jack a-t-il posé ses pieds sur le carrelage de l'Atelier de North, que Quenotte saute de l'épaule de Toothiana pour venir se jeter sur lui. Amusé, le jeune esprit la laisse faire quand elle vient jouer dans ses cheveux et échange un regard avec les Gardiens. Il remarque tout de suite l'air sombre qu'arbore Bunny et les visages gênés des autres.

\- Désolé, je suis un peu en retard, sourit Jack. Avis de tempête au Groenland. Je m'en serais bien passé mais Mère Nature a insisté. Malheureusement, on ne peut rien lui refuser.

Éclatant de rire, silencieux, Sab est en train de se rouler sur un petit nuage de sable sous l'œil interdit de ses confrères. N'en pouvant plus, Jack finit par exploser de rire aussi.

\- On peut savoir ce qui vous réjouit tous les deux, déclare Bunny sceptique.

\- Je crois avoir une petite idée, ricane North en se rapprochant de la fenêtre.

Levant un sourcil interrogateur, Bunny le rejoint pour s'apercevoir que la neige tombe à gros flocons. Le ciel du Pôle est entièrement blanc ce qui laisse présager une bonne couche de poudreuse pour le lendemain.

Secouant la tête, le Pooka ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer alors que Tooth laisse un gloussement lui échapper.

\- Je vois que certains pensent à s'amuser, dit Bunny en esquissant un sourire.

\- Ben oui, mon lapin, rigole Jack. Faut bien te détendre un peu.

Dressant ses oreilles, Bunny plisse les yeux et se jette sur Jack pour l'attraper. En vain. L'esprit de l'Hiver est déjà bien plus haut et surtout hors de portée. Le Vent s'amuse également à le placer en hauteur pour que personne ne puisse l'atteindre.

\- Oh Bunny, ne vas pas croire que je me moque de toi, renchérit Jack en ayant la tête en bas. J'ai juste envie de te voir excité comme un enfant à Pâques, donc je suis sûr que tu ne m'en voudras pas !

Sans prévenir, Jack envoie une boule de neige avec son pouvoir en pleine figure de Bunny. Ce dernier finit sur ses fesses et avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le Pooka commence à courir après les elfes de North qui s'enfuient en courant.

Éclatant de rire, Jack redescend au niveau du sol grâce au Vent qui tourbillonne légèrement. North et Tooth le voient hilare encore un bon moment avant de lui poser des questions sur son retard réel.

\- Vous avez remarquez ? grimace Jack.

\- Oui, et Bunny voulait aller te chercher, souffle North. Je suis heureux que Sab y ai pensé en premier.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, sourit tristement Jack. Pas que je n'aime pas que Bunny vienne me rendre visite, loin de là. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il culpabilise beaucoup. Comme vous tous, d'ailleurs.

\- Le temps l'estompera Jack, promet Tooth en posant une main sur sa joue. Tu ne peux pas nous demander de ne pas nous en vouloir. C'est quelque chose qu'on doit faire nous même en constatant que tu vas bien. Bon, j'avoue que Bunny y va fort, mais il t'apprécie énormément.

\- Je le sais, dit Jack.

Avec douceur, Tooth entraîne son cadet sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle du Globe tandis que North part chercher des rafraîchissements. Sab, quant à lui, reste à surveille Bunny qui court après tout ce qui bouge en chantant des chants de Noël, ce qui fait frémir les elfes.

\- Dis-nous la raison réelle de ton retard, déclare Toothiana. Ça te fera du bien d'en parler.

Posant son bâton contre le canapé, Jack laisse un soupir lui échapper puis plante son regard dans celui de la Gardienne des souvenirs.

\- En venant, j'ai dû aider des âmes à partir, avoue le jeune esprit, peiné. Et j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire. Mère Nature m'a dit que je mettrai du temps à m'habituer et je me demande si j'y arriverais un jour.

\- Ne doute pas de toi, Jack, le rassure North en s'asseyant. Tu verras que ça viendra tout seul.

\- J'en suis conscient, sourit ce dernier. C'est juste…

\- Juste ? demande Tooth alors que Sab redescend à leur niveau avec un point d'interrogation au-dessus de la tête.

Un instant indécis, Jack préfère se confier au lieu de tout renfermer. Il a promis de ne plus le faire. Ça fait bien trop de dégâts. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il observe les Gardiens et poursuit :

\- Juste que j'aimerais avoir les retours de tous ceux que j'aide. Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un me blâme pour l'avoir fait partir trop vite.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, intervient la voix de Bunny ce qui fait sursauter Jack. La salle que l'on a utilisé avec les miroirs est toujours prête.

Sans voix, Jack croise le regard de Bunny puis celui de North cherchant à savoir si le Pooka lui fait une farce.

\- Vraiment ? demande-t-il au Père Noël, anxieux.

\- Bien sûr, répond ce dernier avec un sourire. Nous savions que tu en aurais besoin par la suite. Tu peux y venir quand tu le juges nécessaire.

\- Remercie Bunny qui nous y a fait penser, avoue Tooth, penaude. Il a décidé que la garder était judicieux et en a fait part à Mère Nature et à Manny qui ont acceptés.

-Vas-y faire un tour le glaçon, déclare Bunny en souriant. Et reviens quand tu seras rassuré. J'ai un compte à régler avec toi !

Hochant la tête, Jack se lève et part à toute vitesse vers l'étage inférieur sous les yeux des Gardiens.

\- Tu as eu une bonne idée le jour où tu as annoncé que la salle aux miroirs servirait à nouveau, grimace North.

\- C'était logique, grommelle Bunny. Surtout au vu du peu de confiance qu'il a en lui. Ça ne peut que lui faire du bien. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'un jour il s'en passe.

\- Nous verrons bien, les interrompt Tooth. À présent, si nous commencions ?

Comme lui ont annoncé le Gardiens, Jack est vite rassuré par les âmes de ceux qu'il a guidé. Pas de ressentiment, ni de haine. Juste une immense reconnaissance. Jack ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Mère Nature lui a bien fait comprendre qu'il se sentira bien mieux par la suite pourtant il a du mal à y croire.

\- Encore ce sentiment ? demande une voix douce à l'intention de Jack.

\- Oui, soupire ce dernier en croisant les yeux de Emy.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux à présent ?

\- Il y a des hauts et des bas, avoue Jack en esquissant un sourire. Mais il y a plus d'instants où je suis en train de m'amuser que de déprime. Les Gardiens y veillent et le Vent aussi.

\- J'en suis heureuse pour toi, sourit Emy en venant l'enlacer. Tu mérites toute l'attention possible, Jack.

\- Merci Emy, dit-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Non, merci à toi Jack Frost pour tout ce que tu as fait, souffle la petite fille en devenant transparente. On se reverra sous peu, mais sous une autre forme. À bientôt !

La laissant disparaître après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue, Jack sourit en regardant la Lune qu'il aperçoit par la fenêtre.

\- Fais en sorte qu'elle ait une vie bien remplie jusqu'à ce que je la retrouve.

Jack ne voit pas le rayon de Lune descendre sur le miroir qui abrite Emy, ayant le dos tourné pour remonter dans la salle du globe. Il ne sait pas que Manny fait de son souhait une réalité en offrant à la petite fille une vie aimante.

À son retour à la salle du Globe, Jack la trouve bien silencieuse. Méfiant, le jeune esprit s'envole et survole la pièce. Il est perdu dans ses réflexions quand un son d'explosion se fait entendre. Jack se retourne subitement et écarquille les yeux en voyant une multitude de confettis voler dans tous les sens.

Des décorations sont visibles dans toute la Salle. Que ce soit des guirlandes, des sapins ou encore des boules et des chaussettes. Surpris, Jack aperçoit les Gardiens et vient les rejoindre en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- North, je croyais que le 25 décembre était le jour de Noël et non le 1er, ricane le jeune esprit.

\- Effectivement, je sais encore compter, réplique ce dernier enjoué. Mais, j'ai voulu penser à toi en premier lieu. Bienvenue à toi, Jack Frost, Esprit de l'Hiver et Gardien de l'Amusement dans la grande Famille des esprits.

Aussitôt, des dizaines d'esprits apparaissent dans la Salle du Globe pour venir célébrer l'événement. Plusieurs d'entre eux usent de leurs pouvoirs pour égayer la pièce plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Touché par le geste, Jack se tourne vers les Gardiens et leur adresse un large sourire avant de sentir quelqu'un dans son dos.

\- Bonjour, mon ami, souffle une voix chaleureuse. J'espère que ton cadeau te satisfait.

Se retournant vivement, Jack aperçoit alors pour la première fois le Vent. Il s'avère que ce dernier est plus grand qu'il ne le pensait avec une apparence d'homme. De longs cheveux châtains avec des yeux verts émeraude. Le jeune esprit n'en croit pas ses yeux et n'hésite pas à venir se jeter dans les bras de cet ami qui est pour lui irremplaçable.

\- Il est plus que magnifique ! souffle Jack en laissant deux larmes rouler sur ses joues.

\- Je suis ravi de te voir enfin parmi les tiens, Jack, murmure le Vent en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Sois heureux !

\- Je le suis déjà, souffle Jack en souriant.

 **FIN**


End file.
